Le sorelle Black
by Belichan
Summary: Questa è la prima ff che scrivo sul mondo di Harry Potter. E' incentrata sulle sorelle Black, il loro passato, parlando di una alla volta. La prima sarà Bellatrix, poi Narcissa e probabilmente anche Andromeda. L'ho scritta perchè mi piaceva l'idea di dare
1. Chapter 1

Belichan: i personaggi sono tutti di proprietà di J. K. Rowling. Questa è la mia prima ff sul mondo di Harry Potter, speriamo in bene!

Le sorelle Black

Era una calda mattinata autunnale. La scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts era ricominciata da poco e nonostante fossero passati solo pochi giorni, i "vecchi" studenti avevano già ripreso il ritmo dell'anno precedente. C'era chi studiava fino a tardi, nonostante i pochi compiti, e chi pensava d'essere ancora in vacanza. I professori, chi più e chi meno, tentavano di riportare il cervello degli studenti sui libri, la maggior parte con scarsi risultati. Nell'aula di Storia della Magia il silenzio era rotto dal respiro degli studenti che sonnecchiavano tranquilli. Solo quattro ragazzi non dormivano ma stavano seduti vicini in fondo all'aula, più per non disturbare il riposo degli altri che il professore, che tanto non si accorgeva mai di niente. Due ragazzi, uno con i capelli neri tutti scompigliati e gli occhi azzurri e l'altro dai lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi dello stesso colore, stavano seduti sui banchi davanti agli altri due, voltando le spalle al professore. Gli altri avevano entrambi i capelli e gli occhi castani, ma uno era alto e magro e l'altro invece piccolo e un po' grassottello.

"Ehi, Remus!" disse il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli neri colpendo il banco di quello magro dai capelli castani "Possibile che tu debba sempre studiare anche se siamo appena tornati?"

"Sirius ha ragione" continuò il ragazzo con i capelli ribelli che stava seduto sul banco a fianco al primo "oltretutto questa è l'unica lezione in cui possiamo riposarci e perdere tempo senza che nessuno ci dica nulla!"

Il ragazzo di nome Remus alzò un secondo lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo e rispose "Ragazzi, lo sapete che devo portarmi avanti, a causa di tutte queste scorribande notturne la mia media potrebbe risentirne…"

I due ragazzi si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere, seguiti poi dal ragazzo grassottello. Remus sospirò e ricominciò a leggere.

"Allora James" esordì Sirius attirando l'attenzione dell'amico dai capelli ribelli "cosa pensi di fare per attirare l'attenzione di Evans oggi?"

James si voltò, girandosi verso gli altri studenti e gettando una lunga occhiata ad una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi seduta in prima fila. Era l'unica che si disturba a prendere appunti sulla lezione.

"Boh, non saprei…" disse James rivoltandosi.

"Come vanno le cose tra voi? Qualche sviluppo?" chiese ancora Sirius, preoccupato dal tono triste che aveva assunto la voce dell'amico.

"No…niente. Continua a rifiutarmi…"

"Uhm…" mormorò Sirius "Che ne dici se per tirarci un po' su di morale…facessimo un bello scherzetto a Piton?"

Il ragazzo cicciotello finalmente parlò "Sì che bello! Che cosa hai in mente Sirius?"

Sirius rise, un lampo divertito passò nei suoi occhi. Anche James abbozzò un sorriso e strizzandogli l'occhio all'amico rispose

"Abbiamo tutta l'ora per pensarci…mi raccomando Sirius, qualcosa di speciale, ho proprio bisogno di rallegrarmi un po'…!"

Mentre i tre amici ridevano ancora Remus abbassò il libro e si mise a fissare Sirius e James. Poi parlò "Ragazzi, non vi sembra ancora il caso di finirla con questa storia?"

"Ma dai Lunastorta!" disse Sirius ridendo "Non vedi com'è depresso James? Sai benissimo che i veri amici si vedono nel momento del bisogno! E James adesso ha proprio bisogno di farsi due risate alle spalle di Piton! Anche Peter è d'accordo…non vorrai fare il guastafeste, vero?"

Remus scosse il capo rassegnato. "Fate come volete. Tanto anche se vi dicessi qualcosa non mi dareste retta comunque…"

Peter si fregò le mani entusiasta e disse "Dai Remus, non te la prendere. Lo sai anche tu che quando Ramoso e Felpato si mettono qualcosa in testa…"

"…causano solo guai…" continuò Remus.

"…si, ma stavolta a Piton!" concluse Sirius, scoppiando a ridere e trascinando anche gli altri tre, Remus compreso, in una generale risata.

I quattro ragazzi passarono il resto della lezione a pensare ad uno scherzo da fare a Piton. Non appena l'ora fu finita e anche gli altri studenti iniziarono a svegliarsi, i quattro amici si alzarono e s'incamminarono verso le serre, dove dovevano seguire la successiva lezione della mattinata, Erbologia.

"Cos'abbiamo adesso?" chiese Peter, che trovava l'aula giusta per ogni lezione solo perché seguiva gli altri tre come un cagnolino.

"Erbologia" rispose Remus.

Sirius passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Remus e chiese a bassa voce, in modo che solo loro potessero sentirlo "E sai che cosa significa?"

"Che finalmente dopo tre anni, anche tu e James ci aiuterete a coltivare le piante magiche?" rispose sarcastico Remus.

"Sbagliato!" disse James, affiancandosi anche lui a Remus "Che la lezione è con Serpeverde….e che io potrò divertirmi alle spalle di Piton!"

Remus scosse ancora la testa e lui e i suoi compagni entrarono nella serra.

Gli studenti erano già arrivati tutti e i quattro ritardatari presero posto in fondo all'aula. Nonostante fossero arrivati con dieci minuti di ritardo, la professoressa non si era accorta di niente, perché stava discutendo animatamente con una ragazza dai lunghi capelli corvini che dava le spalle alla classe.

"Insomma signorina!" stava dicendo la professoressa con voce abbastanza alterata "fino a prova contraria qui la professoressa sono io e non tollero certi comportamenti durante la mia lezione!"

Passò un'altra decina di minuti e la professoressa continuava la sua discussione con quella studentessa, senza essersi accorta del tempo che passava.

James e Sirius, annoiati dall'attesa, iniziarono a lanciare incantesimi a Piton, che se ne stava seduto tre file più avanti. Prima James tramutò i suoi unti capelli in uno straccio usato da Gazza, il custode, per lavare i pavimenti, poi Sirius fece apparire e rovesciare, accidentalmente, la lettiera di Mrs Purr in testa all'odiato Serpeverde! Tutti i Grifondoro scoppiarono a ridere attirando così l'attenzione della professoressa e della studentessa che si girarono verso la classe.

"Insomma! Cosa sta succedendo qui?" disse la professoressa vedendo Piton ricoperto di sabbietta viola. "Cosa ti è successo Piton?"

Piton era rosso e tremante dalla rabbia. La studentessa lo guardò e ridendo disse sarcasticamente "Devo dire che quel colore gli dona…"

La frase provocò un altro irrefrenabile scoppio di risa che durò di più del precedente.

Subito Piton le gettò un occhiata di disprezzo e rispose tutto d'un fiato "Va tutto bene professoressa. Dato che finalmente si è accorta della mia presenza, vorrei approfittarne per rammentarle che la lezione è iniziata trenta minuti fa mentre lei perdeva tempo discutendo con una persona incompetente."

Il silenzio cadde sulla stanza. La professoressa guardò prima Piton, rosso dalla rabbia, e poi la ragazza che stava in piedi, il volto bianco immobile. Poi la ragazza fece qualche passo avanti avvicinandosi a Piton. Lo sguardo carico d'odio fisso su di lui.

La professoressa spezzò quello strano incantesimo cercando di attirare l'attenzione degli altri su di sé. "Adesso basta ragazzi!" esordì "Prendete le piante che trovate sul vostro banco e ripiantatele in vasi più grandi. I vasi li potete trovare qui, a lato della cattedra."

Molte sedie si mossero, gli studenti si accalcarono vicino alla cattedra della professoressa per prendere i vasi più nuovi. Solo tre persone non si mossero. Piton, la studentessa, e Sirius. I primi due stavano fermi, uno a pochi metri dall'altra, guardandosi con disprezzo. Sirius fissava la scena dal fondo dell'aula.

Vedendo che la ragazza era ancora ferma la professoressa disse "E' meglio che vai ora cara! Sei già molto in ritardo per la prossima lezione!" poi aggiunse rivolta a Piton "Vieni qui Severus, ti aiuto a sistemarti…."

Il ragazzo si alzò e oltrepasso la studentessa dirigendosi verso la professoressa, che lo stava ancora fissando. Quando Piton fu a pochi passi dalla cattedra, uno studente la chiamò e lei distolse lo sguardo per un secondo dal ragazzo ricoperto di sabbietta. Fu una questione di un attimo, la studentessa estrasse la bacchetta e fece comparire sotto ai piedi di Piton una grande quantità di sterco di drago. Il ragazzo scivolò e vi cadde proprio in mezzo. Tutti si voltarono verso di lui, professoressa compresa. Per un lungo istante vi fu silenzio, poi uno scoppio di risa. I Grifondoro erano piegati in due dalle risate e anche i Serpeverde non poterono nascondere il loro divertimento. Solo la professoressa e Evans non ridevano, la prima era pallida, la seconda disgustata. Piton si alzò a fatica, verde dalla rabbia, consapevole della natura del colpevole che aveva osato umiliarlo davanti a tutti i suoi compagni. Si voltò e fissò il viso della studentessa. Il suo bel volto era leggermente piegato di lato, un sorriso beffardo era apparso sulle sue labbra ed una luce divertita dentro i suoi occhi. Dalla sua posizione Sirius, che era rimasto incantato dalla sua bellezza, si riscosse quando Piton allungò un dito verso di lei e parlò "Professoressa! E' stata lei!"

La professoressa spostò lo sguardo sulla studentessa ed esclamò rassegnata "Possibile che tu debba combinare un guaio dietro l'altro? Prima rovesci un secchiello di acqua gelata in testa alla signor Paciock e adesso questo…nonostante le tue capacità, stavolta sarò costretta a parlarne con il professor Lumacorno."

La ragazza rimase impassibile mentre Piton sorrise maligno. L'espulsione era una cosa possibile. Mentre la professoressa si avvicinava alla ragazza per portarla dal direttore della sua casa, una voce maschile risuonò dal fondo dell'aula.

"Non è stata lei!" Tutti si girarono a fissare Sirius sorpresi. La ragazza posò lo sguardo su di lui per la prima volta. Quello che aveva parlato era un ragazzo attraente, i capelli neri lunghi e gli occhi profondi come la notte. Per un istante i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Poi lui distolse lo sguardo, lo posò sulla professoressa e si avvicinò alla cattedra. Tutti lo fissavano mentre si avvicinava. Quando fu dietro alla ragazza si fermò un istante e prese la bacchetta che lei teneva nascosta dietro la schiena. Poi riprese a camminare e quando fu di fronte alla professoressa disse

"Sono stato io. Piton mi aveva provocato prima della lezione ed io non ho resistito a vendicarmi…"

La professoressa annuì più tranquilla. Ora nessuno sarebbe stato espulso, ma Piton ricominciò ad urlare "Non è vero professoressa! Sta mentendo! E' stata lei!"

Prima che la professoressa potesse dire o fare qualcosa, Sirius allungò la bacchetta che aveva preso dalle mani della ragazza e disse "Questa è la mia bacchetta. Se prova vedrà che quello che è stato scagliato su Piton è l'ultimo incantesimo che ho effettuato."

La professoressa la prese, puntò la punta verso un'aiuola della serra ed esclamò l'incantesimo. Subito apparve dello sterco di drago. La professoressa sorrise.

"Professoressa!" ricominciò Piton "Non gli creda! Deve aver preso la bacchetta quando è passato di fianco a lei!"

"Non essere ottuso!" disse all'improvviso James. Non sapeva perché l'amico voleva essere incolpato dell'accaduto, ma era in ogni caso pronto a spalleggiarlo. "Come avrebbe potuto prenderla se lo stavamo tutti guardando? E poi quella è la sua bacchetta, vero Remus?"

Remus annuì e concluse "Si, l'abbiamo comprata insieme il primo anno, potrei riconoscerla tra mille…"

Anche Peter annuì convinto.

Nonostante i continui tentativi di Piton anche la professoressa si convinse e dopo aver congedato la ragazza, che dopo un'ultima occhiata a Sirius si dileguò, e aver ordinato agli studenti di tornare ai loro posti, pulì Piton dallo sporco con un incantesimo.

"Black!" disse a voce alta per attirare l'attenzione di Sirius "per punizione salterai il pasto e pulirai tutta la serra…senza usare la magia"

Black annuì e tornò al suo posto mentre Piton riprese ancora a dire che la vera colpevole era quella ragazza e continuò finchè la professoressa lo minacciò di fare compagnia a Black nella pulizia. Finalmente tornò il silenzio e gli studenti iniziarono a lavorare. Come al solito Remus e Peter si occupavano delle piante mentre Sirius e James parlavano del più e del meno fingendosi occupati.

"Grazie ragazzi per avermi appoggiato…" esordì Sirius a bassa voce mentre Remus prendeva un po' di terriccio magico.

"Di niente" rispose James "solo che di solito lo facciamo per levarti dai guai, non per farti punire quando sei innocente…"

Sirius annuì e non aggiunse nulla.

"Se vuoi possiamo fingere di andarcene e tornare a darti una mano a pulire appena la professoressa si allontana." propose Remus.

"O prenderti qualcosa da mangiare nella Sala Grande.." propose Peter, poco desideroso di saltare un pasto per pulire dello sterco di drago.

James e Remus gli lanciarono un occhiataccia e lui riprese "Oh…è finito il terriccio…vado a prenderne ancora…!" e si allontanò.

"A volte mi chiedo cosa gli passa per la testa…" disse James a Remus che fece spallucce.

Intanto Sirius era perso nei suoi pensieri, ripensava alla proprietaria di quei bei capelli corvini, che oltre alla bellezza aveva dimostrato di avere un carattere niente male, cosa che per lui non guastava in una donna…

"Ehi, Sirius, ci sei!" chiamò James per attirare la sua attenzione.

"Eh? Cosa stavi dicendo, Ramoso?" disse riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri.

"Sei proprio imbambolato…" disse ancora James.

"…quasi come te quando pensi alla Evans…" lo canzonò Remus.

James e Sirius si guardarono e si sorrisero. Remus la sapeva lunga. Finalmente Peter tornò ed il gruppo ricominciò a lavorare.

Finita la lezione tutti si allontanarono lasciando Sirius a pulire con secchio e straccio. Piton si allontanò ridendo ed esclamando "Ben ti sta!" ma Sirius non lo degnò nemmeno di una risposta, ci avrebbe pensato in seguito a fargliela pagare.

Si levò il mantello, si arrotolò le maniche della camicia bianca e inginocchiatosi a terra nella serra deserta incominciò a pulire. Dopo dieci minuti di quel lavoro ingrato sentì una risata dietro di lui e si voltò. La studentessa di quella mattina stava appoggiata allo stipite della porta e lo guardava sorridendo.

"Cosa si prova a sorbirsi una punizione al posto di qualcuno che nemmeno si conosce?" chiese.

Sirius si voltò e disse divertito "E' una bella sensazione! Dovresti provare anche tu…"

La ragazza si staccò dalla porta, percorse la serra e dopo averlo oltrepassato si fermò di fronte a lui appoggiandosi alla cattedra in una posa strafottente. Sirius alzò lo sguardo e la guardo a lungo. I lunghi capelli corvini le circondavano il viso, i suoi lineamenti erano perfetti, gli occhi scuri e profondi come i suoi. Sirius riusciva solo a pensare che era davvero bella.

"Ehi!" disse lei "Perché mi fissi così?" chiese divertita.

"Niente…pensavo a come hai sistemato Piton…" mentì lui.

Il suo sguardo fu attraversato da un moto di disgusto. "Si…quello stupido. E pensare che anche lui è un Serpeverde…di solito ci si difende quando si è della stessa casa…invece lui mi ha accusato senza tanti problemi, mentre tu, che sei un Grifondoro…" lei sorrise e non terminò la frase.

Lui la fissò e disse "Cose che capitano…"

"Non a me…è la prima volta…" concluse lei.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono ancora. Sirius ispirò per rallentare il battito del suo cuore e aggiunse "Scusami, ma adesso devo finire la mia punizione e se continuo a parlare rischio di non fare in tempo…"

"Perché non usi la magia?" chiese lei stupita.

"Per una volta non mi va di disubbidire…" rispose lui.

"Ok…come vuoi" disse lei staccandosi per allontanarsi. "Allora io vado…Ah! Quasi dimenticavo…la mia bacchetta…"

Lui si fermo, si mise una mano nei pantaloni e le porse la bacchetta. Subito lei la prese.

"Grazie…" disse per la prima volta.

Lui la guardò stupito e disse sarcastico "Allora conosci anche quella parola!"

Lei rise. "Sì certo, solo che non mi piace usarla spesso…"

Poi puntò la bacchetta verso lo sterco e prima che lui potesse fare qualcosa pronunciò l'incantesimo e tutto svanì.

"Ecco fatto! Ora siamo pari!" disse ridendo.

Sirius si alzò un po' arrabbiato "Ti avevo detto che non volevo andare contro le regole…"

Lei rise ancora nel vedere la faccia di lui. "Beh…fino a prova contraria, sono io che sono andata contro le regole…!"

Lui la guardò un po' stupito e un po' indignato "E lo trovi così divertente?"

"Veramente sto ridendo per la tua faccia….sei tutto sporco!" Al che punto la bacchetta contro di lui e lo ripulì in un attimo. "Così va meglio, no?"

Sirius vide che la sua camicia era tornata candida come quella mattina.

"Bene….ora posso anche andare…!" disse lei allontanandosi, ma lui l'afferrò per un braccio e la fece voltare.

"E no! Non puoi mica andartene così dopo tutto quello che ho dovuto passare…"

"Veramente sei stato tu a difendermi…io non ti ho chiesto niente." rispose lei seria.

"Comunque qualcosa me lo devi…dovrai sdebitarti…" riprese lui.

"Sentiamo…e cosa vorresti in cambio del tuo eroico gesto?" disse lei canzonandolo.

Lui la tirò per il braccio verso di se. Quando fu vicina l'abbracciò cingendole i fianchi. Poi avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei. Sentiva il suo profumo. Si guardarono nei profondi occhi scuri per lunghi istanti, poi lui disse

"Qualsiasi cosa sarai disposta a darmi…"

Lei fissò prima le sue labbra e poi mentre si perdeva nei suoi occhi mormorò "E se ti dessi uno schiaffo…ti andrebbe bene?"

Lui rispose "Fai pure, non mi importa."

"Allora preparati…" Liberò la mano destra e la mosse per colpirlo sul volto. Sirius rimase impassibile attendendo immobile il colpo che non avvenne. La mano di lei si fermò a due centimetri dalla sua guancia e si perse tra i capelli corvini di lui. Poi lei si alzò sulle punte e si avvicinò di più baciandolo lentamente. Sirius la strinse a sé baciandola. Rimasero così per lunghi secondi, poi si staccarono e lui disse

"Non so nemmeno il tuo nome…."

Lei rise e rispose "…che ci importa del nome?" e tornò a baciarlo ancora.

Più tardi quando Sirius raggiunse James, Remus e Peter nell'aula di trasfigurazione con la faccia sconvolta uno dei tre gli chiese come fosse andata la punizione.

"E' stata la punizione più bella della mia vita!" rispose lui e gli altri tre si guardarono e pensando a cosa ci fosse di bello nel pulire lo sterco di drago scoppiarono a ridere!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Le sorelle Black

Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli corvini camminava per i corridoi della scuola. Il tramonto era passato già da un'ora e il cielo si era tinto di un azzurro più scuro. La cena sarebbe iniziata a breve ma non è che avesse tutta questa voglia di mangiare. Entrò in un'aula vuota e ancora una volta si ritrovò a pensare alla giornata appena trascorsa. Alla lettera dei suoi genitori dove le comunicavano l'interesse del rampollo dei Lestrange nei suoi confronti. Lei si era subito irritata all'idea. Non che Rodolphus fosse brutto o stupido, ma era troppo preso da se stesso, uno sciocco borioso che credeva che tutto gli fosse dovuto…beh, lei no! I suoi genitori avevano avuto un'ottima e sleale ideale. Sapevano che con il carattere ribelle che si ritrovava, Bellatrix non avrebbe accettato senza opporsi, probabilmente fino a far ritirare la proposta del giovane Lestrange, e così avevano aspettato il suo ritorno ad Hogwarts, dove praticamente aveva le mani legate.

"Maledizione!" imprecò Bellatrix solo all'idea. Aveva così pensato che l'unico modo di cavarsi d'impiccio era farsi espellere. Se i Lestrange fossero venuti a sapere che la futura nuora era stata espulsa per cattiva condotta avrebbero sicuramente ritirato l'offerta! Sapeva, infatti, che per il Signor Lestrange la cosa più importante era la ceca obbedienza! Aveva così passato la prima ora a combinare un disastro dopo l'altro raggiungendo il massimo innaffiando Paciock, uno sciocco Grifondoro. Aveva preso di mira proprio lui perché sapeva che era il prediletto della professoressa, che non le avrebbe quindi risparmiato una visitina a Lumacorno. Aveva già programmato di offendere pesantemente il capo della sua casa, per giungere al suo scopo, e poi sarebbe stata libera!

Ma la professoressa si era rivelata più comprensiva e logorroica del previsto, poi si era messo di mezzo Piton, e lei con molta gioia gli aveva dato ciò che meritava, sorridendo quando lui l'aveva accusata, certa di aver finalmente raggiunto il suo scopo.

Però si era messo in mezzo quel ragazzo. Bellatrix arrossì cercando di convincersi che in realtà l'intervento del giovane non le aveva fatto piacere. Si sedette contro il muro e sorrise ripensando a lui.

"L'unica nota positiva della giornata…" si ritrovò a pensare. Immaginò il suo volto per l'ennesima volta, i lineamenti perfetti, i capelli scuri, gli occhi profondi come il mare di notte. Bellatrix si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e fissò il soffitto. L'aveva baciato solo per sfida, ma quando lui le aveva risposto aveva sentito il cuore battere all'impazzata e le gambe tremare. Ma mentre si lasciava cullare dai dolci pensieri, improvvisamente le tornò in mente ancora Lestrange e imprecando tirò un pugno contro il muro.

Sirius era in ritardo per la cena. Aveva perso tempo a fantasticare sulla bellissima ragazza incontrata nell'ora di Erbologia. "Possibile che non abbia mai notato una simile bellezza in tre anni di scuola?" si chiedeva tra se senza riuscire a capacitarsene. Gli altri si erano stufati di chiamarlo senza ottenere alcuna risposta e alla fine, convenendo che se avesse saltato la cena probabilmente si sarebbe dato una scossa, si erano incamminati verso la Sala Grande. All'improvviso continuando a rigirarsi sul letto Sirius era caduto al suolo, spezzando così il filo dei suoi pensieri e riportandolo alla realtà.

"Accidenti! La cena sarà già iniziata!" disse rendendosi conto dell'ora. Si alzò e corse fuori dalla stanza. "E' meglio se prendo una scorciatoia!" e si gettò a capofitto attraverso vari corridoi..Svoltò infine a destra e mentre superava una serie di aule sentì un tonfo sordo provenire dalla sua sinistra. Si fermò stupito. Decise allora di dare un occhiata all'aula da dove era arrivato il rumore. Era sempre stato un ragazzo curioso, oltre che bello. Si avvicinò alla porta e diede un'occhiata alla stanza. Vide subito che la ragazza dai capelli corvini della mattina era seduta per terra, il bel viso serio. Sirius fece un passo in avanti e subito la ragazza si accorse della sua presenza.

"Ah! Sei tu!" disse sorridendogli. "Pensavo che fossero tutti a mangiare a quest'ora…"

Lui si avvicinò un po' e si sedette di fianco a lei. Poi appoggiò la testa contro il muro e estrasse una sigaretta dalla testa dei pantaloni, infilandosela tra le labbra. Bellatrix lo guardò e puntò la bacchetta verso di lui.

"Incendio" disse e subito l'estremità della sigaretta si accese. Sirius ispirò e poi lasciò che il fumo uscisse dalle sue labbra. Bellatrix trovò il gesto molto sexy. "Certo che questo ragazzo oltre ad essere gentile e bello, ha sensualità da vendere!" si ritrovò a pensare.

"Allora…" esordì Sirius. "Che cosa ci fai qui?"

Bellatrix volse lo sguardo davanti a sé. "Niente…pensavo che sono proprio una scocciatura tutte queste regole…"

"Beh…" disse Sirius sorridendo "Io penso che la maggior parte delle regole siano fatte per essere infrante…se uno ne ha voglia…"

Bellatrix rise. "Hai uno strano modo di pensare! Tanto varrebbe non averne!"

Stavolta fu Sirius a ridere "Ma vuoi mettere il divertimento di fare qualcosa che non si dovrebbe?"

"Se la metti così…però…" Bellatrix non concluse la frase.

"Cosa?" chiese lui stupito.

"A volte tutte queste regole mi fanno ribollire il sangue! L'unica cosa che vorrei è poter essere finalmente libera…"

Sirius pensò alla sua famiglia. I suoi genitori erano molto severi, focalizzati su cose come la purezza del sangue e uno strano concetto di onore. Anche lui aveva i suoi ideali, ma si erano distanziati da tempo da quelli della sua famiglia, già da molto tempo. Loro non lo capivano anzi, non ci avevano nemmeno provato. Suo fratello minore era troppo stupido per rendersi conto che doveva decidere con la sua testa e non seguire ciecamente gli altri. Sirius sospirò poi riprese

"Posso capirti…" allungò una mano verso i capelli di lei. Li accarezzò piano e Bellatrix si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli. "La mia famiglia è talmente severa che sembra Azkaban rispetto ad Hogwarts!" finì Sirius.

"Anche la mia…" disse Bellatrix.

"Beh, guarda il lato positivo!" insistette lui.

"E sarebbe?" chiese Bellatrix un misto tra il curioso ed il divertito.

"E' un'altra cosa che abbiamo in comune…oltre all'odio per Piton!" rise Sirius facendo così ridere anche lei.

"Hai ragione! A proposito…hai pensato ad un modo per fargliela pagare, per averti obbligato a subire quell'umiliante punizione?"

"Ci stavo pensando…" mentì Sirius ma poi aggiunse tornando serio "In realtà dovrei ringraziarlo…" disse ricominciando ad accarezzare i lunghi capelli di lei.

"E per quale motivo?" disse lei fingendo di non capire. "Per caso fa parte dei tuoi hobby pulire sterco di drago…?"

Sirius rise attirandola contro il suo petto e accarezzandole i capelli mentre spegneva la sigaretta sul pavimento e espirava l'ultima boccata di fumo.

"Veramente il mio hobby segreto è ricevere schiaffi…come quello che mi hai dato stamattina…" disse lui malizioso.

"Ah!" disse lei ridendo contro il suo petto. "Hai uno strano hobby…"

"Ognuno si diverte come può!" disse Sirius ancora scherzando.

"Allora buon divertimento!" disse Bellatrix allungando una mano tra i bottoni della camicia di Sirius toccandogli piano il petto. Lui smise di ridere all'improvviso e trattenne il respiro mentre lei accarezzava piano il suo petto. Poi alzò la testa e lo guardò in viso. Sirius abbassò il viso sfiorandole le labbra. I due continuarono a baciarsi finchè Sirius non sentì dei passi avvicinarsi. Si scostò piano da Bellatrix e disse piano.

"Si sta avvicinando qualcuno"

"Come fai a saperlo?" disse lei tirandosi su.

"Ho un udito molto fine…" le accennò Sirius.

Bellatrix lo fissò un istante, poi anche lei udì dei passi avvicinarsi.

"Felpato!" chiamò una voce maschile che Sirius riconobbe come quella di James.

"Ehi James!" rispose l'amico alzandosi e sporgendosi dalla porta.

"Finalmente ti ho trovato! Ho dovuto usare la mappa…" disse James che camminava con una pergamena in mano. "Sei nei guai amico…"

"Come può essere?" chiese Sirius all'amico.

"Durante la cena è successo un casino…è stato aggredito uno studente nei sotterranei…" esordì James restando nel vago.

Subito Sirius divenne bianco ed esclamò "Dimmi che non si tratta di Peter o Remus!"

James sorrise rassicurandolo "No, loro stanno bene…si tratta di Piton…"

Sirius apparve sollevato e chiese ancora "E cosa centro io con tutto questo?"

James sospirò. "Tu, una studentessa di Serpeverde e Piton siete gli unici che non fossero presenti a cena…e i professori hanno pensato…sanno che tra noi non corre buon sangue…e dopo ciò che è successo nella serra stamattina…hanno tirato tutte le conclusioni. Comunque il Preside, il Professor Silente e il professor Lumacorno ti stanno aspettando nell'ufficio di Silente. Vedrai che appena troveranno l'altra studentessa si chiarirà tutto…Capiranno che non sei stato tu…so che non sei così stupido da farti scoprire così facilmente…anche Silente lo sa…quando troveranno la ragazza…"

"E' qui…" mormorò Sirius guardando James negli occhi. "E' stata con me tutto il tempo. Non è stata lei…"

James rimase basito. "Ma…" riuscì solo a dire. Non poteva crederci e allora Sirius si fece da parte in modo che vedesse anche lui la ragazza. Bellatrix lo fissò negli occhi blu. James non capiva più nulla.

Sirius vide che Ramoso era completamente esterrefatto. "Allora io vado da Silente…" disse.

Sirius oltrepassò l'amico e Bellatrix camminando per il corridoio. James gettò prima un'occhiata a Sirius e poi una alla mappa. Bellatrix guardò un secondo James e poi correndo dietro a Sirius urlò.

"Aspettami!"

Sirius ringhiò "Andrò da solo. Tu non farti trovare finchè non avrò chiarito la faccenda!"

Bellatrix rimase stupita un secondo ma poi raccolse tutto il suo orgoglio e gli urlò come risposta "E cosa avresti intenzione di fare? Prenderti un'altra volta la colpa per qualcosa che non hai fatto?"

Sirius la guardò negli occhi. Vedeva le fiamme che brillavano negli occhi neri di lei. Respirò e rispose "Se posso evitare che incolpino te…"

Bellatrix si scaldò ancora di più "Pensi forse che io centri qualcosa?"

"No…tu sei come me…troppo furba per fatti beccare…" le sorrise.

"E allora cosa intendi fare?"

"Per il momento mi presenterò da Silente e vedrò come si metteranno le cose…" rispose.

"Beh…io vengo con te!" disse Bellatrix convinta. "Di solito non mi piace mettermi nei guai, ma non lascerò che tu ti prenda la colpa, comportandoti da eroe perdente come stamattina!"

"Ehi, bella!" disse lui finalmente tornando a sorridere beffardo "A chi hai dato del perdente?"

Anche Bellatrix rise e prendendolo per mano lo tirò "A te! Vedi altri maghi con la passione degli schiaffi qui attorno?" disse fingendo di guardarsi attorno.

Sirius rise ancora, poi divenne di nuovo serio. "Vieni allora, ma fai parlare prima me, o sarò io a prenderti a schiaffi…" disse maliziosamente "e non mi farò scrupolo di farlo davanti ai professori!"

Bellatrix si finse seria e annuì. Poi Sirius chiamò James che fissava la mappa e continuava a mormorare "Non capisco…"

"Ehi, James! Svegliati! Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!"

Finalmente James si mosse alzando lo sguardo verso Sirius, che riprese "Vai da Remus, lui è quello più razionale nelle situazioni di emergenza, vedi di fargli trovare qualche buon'idea che ci aiuti a cavarci d'impiccio e a trovare il vero colpevole!"

James annuì e chiudendo la mappa corse dall'altro capo del corridoio mentre Sirius e Bellatrix si allontanavano. Appena girato l'angolo James si fermò ancora e mormorò piano "Possibile che la mappa si sia sbagliata? Che non individui quella ragazza?" si chiese. Aprì di nuovo la mappa e la guardò ma come prima c'era solo la scritta "Black" che si muoveva per il corridoio parallelo. James si grattò ancora la testa. "Davvero strano…devo chiedere a Remus…Ah, già! Remus!" e corse via.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo terzo

James corse velocemente per i corridoi evitando gli altri studenti solo grazie alla sua agilità. La mappa sventolava fra le sue mani e lui non riusciva a smettere di pensare al perché nonostante ci fosse stata anche quella ragazza, era apparso solo il nome Black. James si fermò di colpo e per un pelo non cadde proprio addosso ad Evans. "A meno che…" esclamò a voce alta.

Evans lo guardò spazientita. Il ragazzo si era fermato proprio all'inizio di un corridoio, impedendole di passare. Lily provò a tossire per richiamare l'attenzione di James, ma lui era troppo preso dal mistero della mappa da non rendersi neanche conto che la ragazza dei suoi sogni stava a pochi centimetri da lui.

Dopo numerosi colpi di tosse, Evans si spazientì ancora di più. "Possibile che all'improvviso sia diventata invisibile agli occhi di Potter?" si chiese fra sé, l'orgoglio un po' ferito. Poi si diede della stupida e urlò

"Potter! A meno che tu non debba chiedermi qualcosa, e per il tuo bene deve essere qualcosa di molto importante, ti conviene toglierti di lì e farmi passare, prima che mi arrabbi sul serio e ti faccia un incantesimo!"

Un secondo dopo queste parole James si accorse di lei, arrossì violentemente, capendoci ancora meno di prima. Vedendo che nonostante James la stesse finalmente osservando, non si decideva a farsi da parte, Evans sfilò la sua bacchetta dalla tasca del mantello e la puntò verso di lui.

"Beh…l'hai voluto tu…"

All'improvviso una mano le toccò la spalla e una voce tranquilla chiese "Qual è il problema, Evans?"

Lily si voltò e vide Remus dietro di lei. "Ah, sei tu Lupin! Mi hai spaventato! Potresti convincere tu Potter a levarsi di mezzo? E' fermo lì a fissarmi da cinque minuti buoni…"

Remus le sorrise. "Non preoccuparti è la solita storia, rimane sempre incantato dalla tua bellezza!" poi si avvicinò a James e lo spinse di lato permettendo finalmente ad Evans di passare. Lei lo ringrazio con un cenno e si allontanò.

"Ehi, James!" disse poi rivolgendosi all'amico "non avrai molte chance con lei se quando te la trovi di fronte acquisisci la capacità intellettiva di un invertebrato. Devi darti una svegliata e approfittare di ogni occasione per parlare con Evans!"

James fissò l'amico e finalmente il suo cervello ricominciò a funzionare correttamente "Evans?" chiese "C'era Evans? Mi è parso di vederla…o ho avuto una splendida visione?"

Remus sorrise e rispose "Non era una visione…e come al solito sei riuscito a restare imbambolato davanti a lei…hai rischiato anche di essere colpito da un incantesimo…" concluse.

Ma James era troppo preso dall'idea di aver sprecato un'altra occasione che tirò un pugno al muro per sfogare la rabbia, facendo cadere la pergamena che aveva in mano. "Sono proprio scemo…" esordì.

Remus si chinò e la raccolse "Non dire stupidate…sei solo molto innamorato…"

James lo guardò e gli sorrise, ma quando vide la mappa nelle mani di Remus finalmente si ricordò di ciò che aveva detto Sirius, che l'improvvisa comparsa di Evans aveva momentaneamente cancellato dalla sua mente. "Sono proprio scemo…" disse ancora

Remus rispose "Dai piantala…quante volte vuoi che ti dica che non sei…"

Ma James lo interruppe prendendolo per le spalle "No, Remus! Sono proprio scemo! E' bastata la comparsa di Evans per farmi dimenticare che Sirius è nei guai!"

Remus lo guardò mantenendo la sua proverbiale calma "Ma non è stato lui…non è così stupido…sarà stata l'altra ragazza che mancava…"

"No!" continuò James "li ho incontrati, Sirius ha detto che sono sempre stati insieme…sai che si capisce quando mente…Dobbiamo fare qualcosa Remus!"

"Uhm…" rifletté Remus "Uhm…mi ha appena fatto venire un'idea, però dobbiamo fare in fretta, James, prima che i professori decidano l'espulsione di qualcuno! Andiamo!"

E così dicendo precedette James su per le scale che portavano alla torre di Grifondoro, dove teneva la cosa che, secondo Remus, avrebbe potuto togliere Felpato dai guai.

Sirius e Bellatrix intanto avevano percorso i vari corridoi che li separavano dall'ufficio del professor Silente ed erano finalmente arrivati. Sirius lasciò la mano di lei e posò la propria sulla maniglia.

"Aspetta" disse Bellatrix e lui si voltò.

"Che c'è? Prima entriamo e prima la facciamo finita…" disse il ragazzo.

Bellatrix gli sorrise. "Sei talmente desideroso di immolarti per me che hai dimenticato un piccolo particolare…"

"E sarebbe?" disse lui.

"Non ci siamo messi d'accordo sul nostro alibi…" rispose lei.

"Beh…" disse lui passandosi una mano nei capelli "…veramente pensavo di dire a Silente che mi hai sedotto e che quindi ero incapace di intendere e di volere…e che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia successo nelle ultime tre ore…" concluse sorridendole divertito.

Bellatrix gli sorrise maliziosa scostandolo dalla porta e mormorandogli prima di bussare decisa "Se davvero ti avessi sedotto…sarebbe stata un'esperienza così meravigliosa che non l'avresti scordata per tutta la vita…" E un secondo prima che una voce gentile dicesse "Avanti!", Bellatrix si avvicinò a Sirius sfiorandogli le labbra.

Dopo che si fu staccata ed ebbe abbassato la maniglia aprendo la porta Sirius deglutì e pensò "Quanto ha ragione…"

Entrarono e subito si fermarono. Sirius chiuse la porta dietro di sé e vi si appoggiò. Dietro la scrivania del professor Silente stava un uomo ben rasato, la mascella grossa e corti capelli bianchi. Portava un lungo mantello rosso. Alla sua destra c'era il capo della casa di Grifondoro, i capelli e la lunga barba argentata, il viso gentile che subito si schiuse in un sorriso.

"Sembra che la cosa diverta molto Silente…" pensò fra sé Sirius calmandosi un po'.

Il direttore dell'altra casa invece era molto serio. Era grosso e basso, vestito con un appariscente abito giallo. Fece un cenno di rimprovero a Bellatrix appena vide che era entrata in compagnia di Sirius. Era allibito e anche un po' infuriato. Quello era il ragazzo che gli aveva risposto che non ci teneva per niente ad entrare nelle sue grazie. "Non mi piace vendermi…" aveva detto sfrontato al professore, quando aveva cercato di convincerlo ad entrare nel suo esclusivo club per via del buon nome della sua famiglia, del suo innato carisma e delle sue capacità intellettive. Era scontato dire che al professore questa cosa non era andata giù.

"Vede Signore Preside!" esordì con una voce che tradiva il suo nervosismo "E' chiaro come il sole che sia lui il colpevole! Avrà sicuramente trascinato la mia studentessa facendo leva su chi sa quale sporco trucchetto!"

Silente tossì piano e poi parlò "Non ti sembra di essere stato un po' affrettato, Horace? Credo che la signorina qui presente sia capace di pensare con la sua testa e prendere le sue decisioni da sola…"

Lumacorno divenne rosso di rabbia "Stai forse insinuando che sia lei la colpevole, Albus?"

Silente si tolse con disinvoltura gli occhiali e iniziò a pulirli con calma in un fazzoletto bianco sul quale erano ricamate le iniziali dei suoi innumerevoli nomi. "Non mi permetterei mai…" rispose lui.

Horace sorrise e continuò "Allora ammetti anche tu che il ragazzo aveva un motivo per volersi vendicare di Piton?"

Silente continuò a pulirsi gli occhiali "E chi lo mette in dubbio…"

Bellatrix guardò prima Lumacorno che saltellava felice, poi Silente che continuava a pulirsi gli occhiali senza preoccuparsi di difendere Sirius. Si voltò quindi verso il ragazzo. I suoi occhi erano calmi, si fissarono per qualche secondo e lei capì che non aveva nessun'intenzione di difendersi. "Stupido." pensò "Cosa credi di ottenere così?" si chiese tra sé. Decise che sarebbe intervenuta lei in suo favore se lui avesse continuato a tacere. Ma quando aprì bocca per parlare qualcuno fu più veloce di lei interrompendo la felicità di Lumacorno.

"Tuttavia…"

Silente aveva spezzato la gioia del collega con una semplice parole.

Il viso grasso di Lumacorno s'irrigidì. "Tuttavia cosa? Hai appena ammesso che il ragazzo aveva un motivo per vendicarsi!" continuò furente, la grossa faccia di nuovo paonazza.

Silente finalmente si rimise gli occhiali e disse tranquillamente "Io non metto in dubbio che il motivo ci fosse, ma che abbia davvero fatto qualcosa…"

Lumacorno si spazientì ancora di più. Era stufo di continuare a ripetere le stesse cose. "Allora pensi che sia stata lei!"

Silente rispose ancora "Non mi pare di averlo mai detto…"

"Insomma Albus! Mi stai prendendo in giro?" chiese il capo della casa di Serpeverde "Se mancavano solo loro due oltre Piton, chi pensi che sia stato? Piton stesso?"

"Perché no…" disse Silente tranquillamente.

Lumacorno era così spazientito che urtò una boccetta d'inchiostro rovesciandola addosso al Preside che assisteva impassibile. "Oh, dannazione!" disse "Mi scusi Signor Preside! Non era mia intenzione…io non…"

Silente puntò la bacchetta e ripulì il vestito del Preside. "Non preoccuparti, Horace, continua pure. Grazie Albus." disse il Preside con voce calma e profonda, parlando per la prima volta.

Bellatrix e Sirius assistevano senza parlare alla discussione tra Silente e Lumacorno. Sirius guardò Silente e vide un lampo divertito passare nei suoi occhi. Approfittò quindi della distrazione di Lumacorno per avvicinarsi a Bellatrix e sussurrarle nell'orecchio

"Secondo me Silente si diverte un mondo a far infuriare Lumacorno…"

Bellatrix guardò i due professori e annuì. "Hai ragione…ma ha poco senso quello che sta dicendo…"

Sirius sorrise "Si vede che non conosci bene Silente, vedrai che ci leverà dai guai, lascialo fare e si sistemerà tutto!"

Bellatrix lo guardò e rispose "mi fido del tuo giudizio…" e ricominciò ad ascoltare il professor Lumacorno che aveva appena ripreso a parlare superando lo shock.

"Dai, Silente!" esordì "Smettila di giocare, lo sappiamo entrambi che il colpevole è il ragazzo, cosa vuoi dimostrare continuando ad essere così ambiguo?"

"Perché invece di tirare conclusioni affrettate prima non interroghi i ragazzi?" suggerì.

Lumacorno gli lanciò un occhiataccia "Lo sai benissimo anche tu che sarebbe solo tempo perso. Entrambi si dichiareranno innocenti e noi non risolveremo niente!"

Silente sembrava prevedesse quella risposta del collega, infatti subito aggiunse "Perché non Piton allora? A quest'ora deve essersi ripreso. Sicuramente lui ci può aiutare. Potrei andare a vedere in infermeria, Signor Preside?"

Il Preside annuì. "Vai pure, cerchiamo di risolvere in fretta questa faccenda…"

"Benissimo." disse e superando Bellatrix e Sirius uscì.

I due si guardarono a lungo in volto mentre Lumacorno, troppo preso dai suoi pensieri per cercare qualcosa che potesse incastrare Sirius, camminava nervosamente per la stanza. Il Preside rimase immobile ad osservare i due studenti.

Dopo pochi minuti Silente fu di ritorno sorreggendo Piton che si muoveva a fatica. I due superarono Sirius e Bellatrix entrando e Piton non mancò di gettare ad entrambi uno sguardo carico d'odio. Lumacorno evocò una sedia, su preciso ordine del Preside, e Piton vi si lasciò cadere. Poi Silente riprese.

"Bene Severus, scusaci se ti abbiamo costretto a venire fin qui, ma è necessario che tu ci racconti che cosa è successo…"

Piton guardò con odio i due studenti che stavano di fronte a lui e disse abbozzando un sorriso di scherno "Non si preoccupi professore…è un piacere essere qui ad aiutarvi…" disse.

Il viso di Sirius tremò dalla rabbia. Se avesse potuto avrebbe messo volentieri le mani addosso a Piton in quel momento e quando tutto sarebbe stato finito, quel bugiardo non sarebbe stato più in grado di reggersi sulle sue gambe. Bellatrix avvertì istintivamente la rabbia di Sirius, gli toccò piano la mano e sussurrò "Calmati!" e indovinando cosa stesse pensando aggiunse "Se gli spacchi la faccia otterrà ciò che vuole…"

Sirius respirò profondamente e riuscì in parte a calmarsi, anche se non sapeva per quanto ancora si sarebbe trattenuto. "Ragazzi muovetevi!" pensò.

"Allora, muoviamoci Albus!" disse Lumacorno "Non hai sentito che il Signor Preside è desideroso di chiudere in fretta questa questione? E anch'io lo sono!"

Silente sorrise e disse rivolto a Lumacorno "Non avevo dubbi che lo fossi, Horace!" poi s'inchinò piano verso il preside e aggiunse "Mi scusi Signor Preside. Inizio subito. Allora Severus…puoi raccontarci cosa è successo?"

Piton sorrise come se non vedesse l'ora di incolpare un'innocente "Certo professore…Allora, stavo camminando per il corridoio, quando…"

Piton fu interrotto da l'energico bussare di qualcuno alla porta. Silente sorrise e lanciò un'occhiata divertita a Lumacorno.

"Chi diavolo sarà adesso?" chiese il direttore di Serpeverde impaziente di espellere Sirius.

"Se non lasciamo che entri, abbiamo poche possibilità di saperlo…" disse saggiamente Silente sorridendo ancora divertito e subito aggiunse "Avanti!"

James entrò titubante nella stanza, un calice pieno di un liquido trasparente in una mano.

"Mi scusi, professore…" esordì.

"Ah, Potter! Sei tu!" disse Lumacorno rallegrandosi. Da quando James era diventato uno dei più abili cercatori aveva iniziato a pensare di invitarlo nel suo club. "Cosa hai bisogno ragazzo?"

James rimase in silenzio lanciando una rapida occhiata prima a Sirius e poi a Silente.

"Sei qui per quella pozione di cui mi ha parlato Madama Chip vero?" disse tranquillamente Silente.

James annuì. "Si, Signore. Madama Chip mi ha incaricato di portarla qui. Ha detto che Piton deve berla, così si sentirà subito meglio."

Piton lanciò un occhiata al calice e capì. "Io non bevo quello che è stato nelle mani di Potter!" disse furente.

Tutti rimasero in silenzio ma all'improvviso Lumacorno disse "non essere sciocco ragazzo! Io mi fido di Potter! E' un ragazzo educato e di buona famiglia!" e sorrise a James.

Sirius nascose una smorfia. "E' disposto a tutto per invogliare uno studente ad entrare nel suo club…che schifo." pensò.

James fece qualche passo verso Silente con la coppa in mano e il professore la prese "Grazie James." lo ringraziò e subito aggiunse "Puoi andare ora."

James annuì, sorrise a Lumacorno, poi dopo essersi voltato in modo che solo Sirius e Bellatrix potessero vederlo, alzò gli occhi al cielo disgustato, poi strizzò l'occhio all'amico ed uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Silente porse la coppa a Piton, che gettò un'occhiata a Lumacorno. Dal viso del direttore di Serpeverde era rapidamente svanito il sorriso gentile che aveva rivolto a James, e con sguardo severo gli intimò di bere. Piton prese una piccola sorsata del liquido ma non deglutì. Sirius se ne accorse subito ma quando stava per dire qualcosa, Silente muovendosi pestò un piede a Piton che, senza volere, ingerì il liquido prima di esclamare un forte "Ah!". Subito dopo portò una mano alle labbra, consapevole di aver appena bevuto la pozione della verità.

"Scusami Severus, l'età che avanza fa brutti scherzi." disse Silente strizzando l'occhio a Sirius e appoggiando il calice sulla scrivania.

Piton riflette fra sé per qualche secondo. Era terrorizzato all'idea di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere ma poi raccolse tutta la sua calma, respirò profondamente e pensò "Se mi muovo posso ancora incastrarlo. La pozione ci mette mezzo secondo ad agire. Devo sbrigarmi o sarò in guai seri" pensò.

"Allora Severus, vuoi dirmi cosa è successo?" chiese il professore.

Piton urlò "Black! E' tutta colpa di Black…"

Per qualche secondo nella stanza regnò il silenzio finchè Bellatrix, scarlatta in viso, urlò

"Come ti permetti di accusarmi, piccolo bugiardo!"

Sirius la guardò un secondo senza capire cosa stesse dicendo, ma poi riconobbe il portamento fiero e altezzoso della ragazza, tipico dell'educazione delle famiglie "pure", e soprattutto dei Black. "Come diavolo ho fatto a non riconoscerla?" pensò mentre si rendeva finalmente conto che la bellissima ragazza che aveva baciato era sua cugina Bellatrix, che non vedeva da quando aveva cinque anni.

Piton la guardò allibito "Ma cosa centri te? Io ce l'ho con lui, con Black!" disse ancora.

Bellatrix impallidì, poi si voltò verso Sirius che annuì. Gli occhi scuri di lui brillavano e guardandolo bene anche lei si rese finalmente conto di chi aveva di fronte.

"Bene, bene, è stato Black allora! Vedi che avevo ragione io Albus?" disse Lumacorno gongolando e fregandosi le mani "Non poteva essere stato che il ragazzo. Solamente il rampollo viziato di una famiglia come i Black, che credono che tutto gli è dovuto, avrebbe potuto alzare la bacchetta…" all'improvviso Lumacorno si interruppe, vedendo lo sguardo severo che Bellatrix gli aveva lanciato, rendendosi conto di avere appena fatto una gaffe. Decise allora che era più prudente tacere e tossì imbarazzato.

Vedendo l'imbarazzante silenzio che era caduto nella stanza e realizzando che erano passati abbastanza secondi da quando Piton aveva ingerito la pozione, Silente si decise ad accelerare l'interrogatorio "Allora, stavi dicendo, Severus?"

"Che è tutta colpa di Black!" ripeté Severus "Mi ha provocato durante la lezione di Erbologia!"

"E questo cosa centra adesso?" disse tranquillo Sirius. Tutti gli sguardi dei presenti si spostarono su di lui tranne quello di Bellatrix. La ragazza era rimasta immobile a fissare severa Lumacorno, che cercava di eludere lo sguardo di lei.

"Se tu non mi avessi provocato, io non mi sarei inventato questa messinscena per fartela pagare!" continuò Piton obbligato a essere sincero

Silente intervenne "Puoi spiegarci bene, Severus?"

"Certo!" Continuò Piton, anche se si sentiva con le spalle al muro "Ero in ritardo per la cena. Avevo perso troppo tempo a rimuginare su come farla pagare a Black e ai suoi tre migliori amici, che si divertono sempre alle mie spalle. Mentre mi affrettavo per i corridoi ho notato che non ero l'unico in ritardo. Ho visto Black che correva e ho pensato che se mi fosse successo qualcosa, tutti si sarebbero ricordati che mancava durante la cena e che lui sarebbe sicuramente stato incolpato! Era l'occasione che aspettavo per fargliela pagare!"

Tutti restarono ancora in silenzio aspettando che Piton prendesse fiato e continuasse. Ma Piton non riprese a parlare, cercando di guadagnare tempo e farsi venire in mente un'idea.

Vedendo che non continuava Silente lo incalzò "Allora che cosa hai fatto dopo, Severus?"

"Sono tornato nel dormitorio e ho preso una delle pozioni che ho rubato al professor Lumacorno quando era distratto…"

Lumacorno lo guardò inorridito ed esclamò "Come ti sei permesso, sciocco ragazzo! Non sai che ci sono pozioni mortali nella mia collezione? Sei stato un'imprudente!"

Silente gli fece cenno di aspettare mentre Piton rispondeva "Sapevo cosa stavo facendo, conosco tutte le pozioni di tutti i libri, comprese quelle del settimo anno! Sono uscito dalla sala comune e ho bevuto la pozione in corridoio. Subito ho sentito freddo e il mio corpo che si irrigidiva…"

"Basta così…" disse Silente soddisfatto, poi si rivolse verso Lumacorno e il Preside dicendo "Adesso sappiamo cos'è successo…credo che dovremmo delle scuse a Black, non pensi, Horace?"

"Suppongo di sì…" bofonchiò Lumacorno ma guardandosi bene dal farlo.

"I due ragazzi possono andare…" ordinò il Preside con una voce che non permetteva replica alcuna "Adesso dobbiamo occuparci di questo ragazzo…" concluse riferendosi a Piton.

Bellatrix uscì dalla stanza senza preoccuparsi di sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto a Piton, ma Sirius era troppo curioso per non attardarsi e cercare di sentire qualcosa.

"Suppongo che vorrete che io lo sospenda…" iniziò Lumacorno.

I cuori di Sirius e Piton balzarono nel petto. Severus era furente e Sirius a metà tra la gioia e la preoccupazione. "Sarà un anno lungo senza Piton da tormentare…" pensò.

"Credo che sia una punizione eccessiva, se posso permettermi…" disse Silente schierandosi dalla parte di Piton.

Lumacorno guardò prima Silente e poi il Preside che dopo un paio di secondi disse "Credo che il professor Silente abbia ragione, Horace. Limitati a dargli una punizione severa…" ma prima che potesse continuare Silente disse

"Sirius! Vai adesso. Credo che ci sia qualcuno che aspetta di sapere come hai fatto a cavartela senza essere punito anche stavolta!" e gli sorrise.

Sirius annuì ed uscì.

Continua…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo Quarto

Non appena Sirius chiuse la porta dello studio di Silente sentì numerose pacche sulle spalle. Remus, James e Peter erano sbucati all'improvviso, felici che il loro amico se la fosse cavata. Sirius sorrise a tutti i suoi amici e restituì la pacca prima a James e poi a Remus.

"Grandi ragazzi!" disse complimentandosi con loro "Non so davvero che cosa farei senza di voi!"

James gli diede un'altra pacca "Beh, vedi di sdebitarti, amico! Mi devi, come minimo, tre scherzi ben fatti a Piton!"

Sirius sorrise a James mentre Remus continuava "A proposito, Felpato, potresti anche spiegarci come sono andate veramente le cose…ho pensato che la pozione della verità avrebbe potuto aiutarti, ma devo ammettere che è stata una soluzione un po' rischiosa…se non fossi stato più che sicuro che fossi innocente, avrei cercato un'altra soluzione…"

Sirius adesso sorrise a Remus e rispose "Non preoccuparti di questo, Lunastorta! Come al solito la tua freddezza e il tuo cervello mi hanno tolto dai guai! L'importante è solo questo, e poi c'era anche Silente… Ero tranquillo perché sapevo che, con il vostro aiuto e il suo, me la sarei cavata benissimo!"

Tutti e tre i suoi amici sorrisero. Sirius riferì loro il pezzo di conversazione sul destino di Piton, e dopo che James ebbe tirato un sospiro di sollievo, contento d'avere ancora a disposizione la sua vittima preferita, Remus parlò

"Sarebbe meglio spostarsi da qui…" disse saggiamente indicando la porta dell'ufficio di Silente "andiamo a parlare nella Sala Comune, così evitiamo il rischio di essere sentiti da qualcuno…"

"Come al solito, Remus, ha ragione…andiamo ragazzi?" continuò James passando un braccio dietro il collo dell'amico dai capelli castani.

James e Remus s'incamminarono seguiti subito da Peter e Sirius che, notando qualcosa di strano nell'amico cicciotello, chiese "Ehi, Codaliscia, stai bene? Sembri un po' disorientato…"

Peter, infatti, faceva fatica a camminare dritto, oscillava prima a destra e poi a sinistra per il corridoio.

"Si, mi gira solo un po' la testa e mi fa male un po' il piede…" squittì l'amico e vedendo la faccia perplessa di Sirius aggiunse indignato "Quando quella ragazza è uscita, si è distratta sorridendo a James, e mi ha travolto facendomi cadere!"

James rise "E dai! Di la verità! Ti ha fatto piacere essere travolto da una tale bellezza! Sei arrossito e hai sbavato per cinque minuti mentre lei si allontanava!"

Peter arrossì, si strinse nelle spalle sembrando ancora più grasso "Non è vero! Sono arrossito per lo spavento!"

James e Remus risero ma, non sentendo la profonda risata di Sirius unirsi alle loro, si voltarono a guardarlo in viso. Sirius era molto più pallido di prima, come se si fosse ricordato di qualcosa d'importante. Remus, James e Peter lo fissarono in silenzio senza parlare. I tre amici non volevano rompere il filo dei suoi pensieri, sapevano che era meglio lasciarlo stare quando cadeva in quello stato, se si voleva evitare di farlo infuriare. Tutti loro infatti avevano da tempo imparato che Sirius era molto più pericoloso di un drago, quando si arrabbiava. Remus, Peter e James si scambiarono delle lunghe occhiate preoccupate finchè Sirius all'improvviso si allontanò correndo nella direzione opposta dicendo "E' andata di qua la ragazza, Peter?"

Il ragazzo cicciotello annuì con la testa e Sirius dopo aver accennato un sorriso aumentò la velocità della sua corsa sparendo alla vista degli altri tre in pochi secondi.

Peter fissò per un pò il corridoio vuoto mentre Remus e James si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.

"Sono in momenti come questo" iniziò James, ripensando alla velocità di Sirius "che capisco perché sia proprio un grosso cane nero il suo alterego…" concluse cercando di scherzare per spezzare la tensione che si era da poco creata.

Peter e Remus annuirono e, rassegnandosi ad aspettare un momento più opportuno per chiedere spiegazioni a Felpato, i tre fecero ritorno alla torre di Grifondoro.

Sirius corse senza fermarsi attraversando diversi corridoi oramai semideserti per via dell'ora tarda. "Tra poco scatterà il coprifuoco…" pensò mentre correndo si guardava intorno cercando Bellatrix. Gradualmente anche i pochi studenti rimasti tornarono ai propri dormitori e Sirius si trovò completamente solo. Attraversò una ventina di corridoi controllando ogni stanza senza trovare nessuna traccia di lei. "Possibile che sia tornata nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde?" pensò. Si fermò a riflettere e a prendere fiato vicino ad una finestra che dava sul prato davanti al castello. Ricordandosi che il loro modo di agire era sempre stato simile, sin da bambini avevano infatti dimostrato ai vari parenti d'essere solitari e ribelli, capì che era impossibile che lei si mischiasse ad una folla di gente, soprattutto se voleva pensare tranquillamente alla situazione in cui si erano cacciati.

"Ma perché non riesco a trovarla, maledizione!" imprecò a voce alta sferrando un poderoso pugno al vetro della finestra che tremò e per poco non andò in frantumi.

Il movimento del vetro attirò il suo sguardo verso il paesaggio notturno. Il parco era illuminato in alcune zone dalla luna e oscuro in altre, soprattutto verso il limitare della foresta, per via dell'ombra degli alberi. Mentre guardava fuori pensando che doveva assolutamente parlare con sua cugina, all'improvviso una figura apparve da una zona d'ombra. Era sottile e stava camminando verso il lago. Sirius si riscosse e pensò sollevato "Potrebbe essere solo lei!" e corse verso il portone d'ingresso per raggiungerla.

Bellatrix aveva camminato a lungo da quando era uscita dallo studio di Silente. Il suo carattere solitario la rendeva poco incline a confidarsi e quando aveva un problema preferiva farsi una bella passeggiata notturna, per aprirsi la mente. Aveva deciso che il posto migliore quella sera fosse il parco. Difatti non appena sentì il profumo dell'erba bagnata dall'umidità si sentì più tranquilla e il suo cervello ricominciò a muoversi velocemente.

Anche se ne era oramai consapevole le sembrava impossibile che quel ragazzo fosse davvero Sirius. Ripensò all'ultima volta che l'aveva visto.

Lei aveva circa sette anni all'epoca e lui cinque. In quel periodo sua madre portava spesso lei e le sue sorelle, Narcissa e Andromeda, a trovare gli zii. I cinque cugini venivano lasciati soli a giocare in una stanza, dalla quale immancabilmente gli altri quattro sgattaiolavano fuori, mentre i genitori discutevano tra loro. Ogni volta che andava dagli zii Bellatrix si annoiava a morte, al contrario delle due sorelle che trascorrevano il tempo giocando con i cugini. Narcissa più tranquilla e orgogliosa si divertiva a tormentare con l'appoggio di Regulus, il fratello minore facilmente influenzabile di Sirius, l'elfo domestico Kreacher. Andromeda avventurosa e scatenata, trascorreva invece le giornate ad esplorare la casa e i vari tesori nascosti con Sirius e, nonostante i quattro anni di differenza andavano molto d'accordo. Bellatrix, troppo orgogliosa, aveva rifiutato gli inviti ad unirsi a loro talmente tante volte che entrambe le sorelle, alla fine, avevano smesso di chiederglielo. Passava così il pomeriggio intero a leggere le gesta degli antichi Black annoiandosi a morte nel salottino del secondo piano.

Quel giorno stava guardando l'albero genealogico della famiglia quando, presa da un improvviso colpo di sonno, aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sponda del divano e si era addormentata. Dopo poco tempo Bellatrix, mentre dormiva, aveva avvertito una mano calda che le stava accarezzando i capelli. Si era svegliata di soprassalto e aveva visto Sirius di fianco a sé. Bellatrix lo aveva guardato stupita chiedendosi il perché dello strano comportamento del cugino, quando lui all'improvviso aveva parlato

"Bella…mentre stavo esplorando la soffitta con An mi sono distratto un attimo e quando mi sono voltato lei era sparita! Ho cercato per tutta la soffitta, ma non sono riuscito a trovarla!" aveva detto serio il bambino.

Bellatrix si era spaventata ed era saltata subito in piedi trascinandolo per un braccio "E cosa stai facendo ancora qui? Muoviti! Andiamo a cercarla!"

In quel momento erano rientrati nella stanza anche Narcissa e Regulus, di ritorno da una marachella che sarebbe costata molte ore notturne di lavoro a Kreacher, se avesse voluto rimediare al disastro prima che i suoi padroni se ne fossero accorti.

"Cissy! Regulus! An è sparita! Dobbiamo trovarla prima che gli adulti se ne accorgano!" aveva detto Bellatrix imperiosa. "Cissy! Tu vai con Regulus, cercate al terzo e quarto piano, io e Sirius guarderemo al primo e al secondo…"

Tutti gli altri avevano annuito e Narcissa e Regulus li avevano preceduti fuori dalla porta. Fu così che i quattro passarono tutto il pomeriggio a setacciare la casa. Nonostante la preoccupazione Bellatrix si sentiva, per la prima volta, perfettamente a suo agio con Sirius che, mentre setacciavano la cantina, aveva continuato a raccontarle battute cercando di farla ridere. Alla fine un timido sorriso era spuntato sul viso della bella bambina e gli occhi scuri di Sirius si erano improvvisamente illuminati. Proprio in quel momento erano apparsi Cissy e Regulus. Lei teneva in braccio An.

"An!" aveva esclamato Bellatrix raggiante "Eccoti finalmente! Ma dove eri finita? Ci hai fatto molto preoccupare!"

An aveva abbozzato un sorriso sdentato e aveva detto ingenuamente "An stava solo giocando con Sirius!"

Dopo le parole della bimba era caduto un imbarazzante silenzio. Il sorriso sul volto di Bellatrix era scomparso immediatamente, i suoi occhi brillavano di rabbia mentre spostava lo sguardo su Sirius.

"Ma ti rendi conto?" aveva urlato indignata "Che razza di scherzo è mai questo? Come puoi essere stato così stupido? E voi lo sapevate?" aveva aggiunto spostando la sua attenzione su Narcissa e Regulus.

Narcissa aveva negato frettolosamente con la testa. Poi tenendo sempre An in braccio e intimando a Regulus di seguirla fuori dalla stanza aveva detto "Ehm…è meglio se vi lasciamo soli…così potete chiarirvi…" e i tre si erano dileguati in fretta.

Dopo che furono usciti Bellatrix aveva ricominciato ad urlare contro Sirius. "Ma cosa ti è saltato in mente? Perché hai organizzato tutto questo? Ti rendi conto di quanto mi hai fatto preoccupare? Per non parlare di cosa sarebbe successo se le nostre madri se ne fossero accorte!"

Sirius l'aveva guardata con sguardo triste, il luccichio nei suoi occhi era sparito. Sembrava che si sentisse davvero in colpa, Bellatrix se n'era accorta ma non era disposta a fermare la sua furia solo per questo.

"Allora?" lo aveva incalzato la bimba desiderosa di una spiegazione.

"Io volevo solo coinvolgerti nei nostri giochi…mi dispiaceva vedere che te ne stavi sempre da sola…sembravi triste…"

La rabbia di Bellatrix, invece di diminuire era montata ancora di più.

"Ma chi ti credi di essere? Come ti permetti di dire che io sono triste? Non ti è mai passato per la testa che io voglia restare da sola? Che non mi interessi passare il mio tempo con voi? Con te…?"

Non appena ebbe finito di parlare Bellatrix si era data della stupida tra sé. Sapeva di essersi davvero divertita con Sirius ma non riusciva ad accettare l'idea che lui l'avesse fatto solo per pietà. All'idea che lui potesse pensare che fosse patetica non aveva resistito ad urlargli addosso cose che nemmeno pensava. Nonostante questi pensieri la bambina era riuscita a mantenere la sua aria altezzosa mentre il viso del bambino si era irrigidito sempre di più.

"Come vuoi…" aveva detto acido "puoi stare tranquilla, non cercherò più di farti divertire, annoiati pure…!"

Dopo di che le aveva gettato un occhiata dura, aveva buttato una collanina a terra ed era uscito sbattendo la porta. Quella era stata l'ultima volta che avevano parlato, ricordò Bellatrix. Dopo che Sirius se n'era andato, Bellatrix si era seduta su uno scatolone, lo sguardo triste perso nel vuoto. An l'aveva trovata così quando era rientrata. La piccola aveva raccolto la collanina e avvicinandosi alla sorella maggiore aveva affermato

"Bella! Non ti piace la collanina che ti ha regalato Sirius?" aveva detto ingenuamente porgendogliela.

Bellatrix aveva sgranato gli occhi sorpresa, poi l'aveva presa in mano e aveva detto alla sorellina "E' davvero bella, An…"

An aveva sorriso contenta "L'ha fatta Sirius con la magia apposta per te!" e con la schiettezza che contraddistingue i bambini aveva anche aggiunto " Mentre la faceva mi ha detto che gli piaci tanto e che per questo non vuole vederti triste…"

Bellatrix aveva scompigliato piano i capelli della sorellina, l'aveva presa in braccio ed erano uscite dalla stanza. Quando se n'erano andate Sirius non era sceso a salutare provocando l'ira della madre e, come Bellatrix sapeva bene, una successiva punizione.

Dopo quel giorno si era rifiutata categoricamente di tornare in quella casa, fingendo di voler studiare e i suoi, orgogliosi, avevano ceduto al capriccio della primogenita. Dall'ora non l'aveva più visto, aveva cercato di dimenticare perché si vergognava troppo per tornare e dirgli che era stata una stupida a pensare che la considerasse patetica.

Bellatrix sospirò tornando alla realtà. Erano passati nove anni da quel giorno e all'improvviso suo cugino era ricomparso nella sua vita e lei l'aveva addirittura baciato!

"Devo essere impazzita…" pensò Bellatrix immaginando la reazione che avrebbe avuto sua madre se avesse saputo ciò che era accaduto. "Come minimo informerebbe subito la zia e si metterebbero d'impegno per trovare un modo per punirci e uno per non farci più incontrare per il resto della vita…"

Bellatrix sospirò ancora. "L'unica soluzione è evitare che vengano a sapere ciò che è accaduto…" pensò mentre con calma si sedeva sulla sponda del lago. Iniziò a lanciare i sassi facendoli rimbalzare sulla superficie dell'acqua. "Ho baciato Sirius…" continuava a ripetersi nella mente per autoconvincersi che il bel ragazzo che le aveva fatto battere forte il cuore era suo cugino.

All'improvviso si chiese "Come farò a guardarlo in faccia ora che so chi è…? Non avrei dovuto baciarlo. Anche se è stato così bello…"

Bellatrix rifletté a lungo e capì che l'unica cosa ragionevole da fare era non vederlo più ma un secondo dopo che l'ebbe pensato si trovò a dire "E' impossibile…non riuscirò mai a resistere…non lo vedo da un ora e già vorrei che fosse qui…"

Si sdraiò nell'erba umida e guardando il cielo stellato disse piano in un sussurro "…Sirius…"

Sirius attraversò l'atrio facendo meno rumore possibile. Aveva attirato Gazza e Mrs Purr in un corridoio lontano da lì posizionando un petardo che, una volta colpito con la bacchetta, si era messo a ruotare spandendo nell'aria scintille dorate e un insopportabile stridio. Si era poi nascosto dietro una statua che si trovava poco lontano e aveva aspettato l'arrivo del custode, correndo al piano terra non appena quest'ultimo l'aveva oltrepassato.

"Per essere un piano improvvisato all'ultimo minuto è andato piuttosto bene…" si disse mentre apriva il pesante portone e dopo averlo richiuso dietro le sue spalle iniziò a correre in direzione del lago. Quando fu poco distante dalla riva riconobbe sua cugina sdraiata nell'erba e le si avvicinò cercando di fare più rumore possibile per non spaventarla. Bellatrix difatti lo udì e si voltò. Sirius si avvicinò lasciando che la luce della luna illuminasse il suo bel viso. Non appena Bellatrix si rese conto che era lui prima impallidì e poi arrossì. Sirius la fissò stupefatto

"Ehi, Bella" disse "Non dovresti aggirarti a quest'ora fuori dalla scuola."

Bellatrix si voltò e ricominciò a guardare il cielo senza rispondere. Sirius si avvicinò e si sedette di fianco a lei. Mentre si sedeva le sfiorò inavvertitamente il braccio e subito la sentì irrigidirsi. Rimasero seduti in silenzio per una decina di minuti finchè Bellatrix parlò

"Perché sei qui?" chiese.

Sirius fece un respiro profondo e poi rispose "Perché penso che dovremmo parlare…"

"Io credo che non ci sia nulla da dire…" rispose Bellatrix rimanendo perfettamente immobile.

Sirius la guardò. I lunghi capelli neri che si muovevano nel vento, il bel viso fermo in un'espressione dura, ben diversa da quella divertita della mattina. Più la guardava e più pensava che fosse bella, nonostante fosse anche sua cugina. Sirius prese una sigaretta dalla tasca dei pantaloni, la tenne ferma con le labbra e con la bacchetta l'accese.

"A cosa pensi?" gli chiese Bellatrix mentre lui fumava.

"Che sono uno stupido…" rispose.

Lei si voltò verso di lui per guardarlo in volto. I capelli neri di Sirius risplendevano nella luce lunare mentre i suoi occhi, profondi come la notte, si illuminarono quando si spostarono sul viso di lei. Il cuore di Bellatrix si fermò per un istante e lei pensò "La stessa luce di quel giorno…"

Sirius riprese "Sono uno stupido e lo sono soprattutto perché nonostante dentro quella stanza io abbia scoperto chi tu sia in realtà, l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare quando ti vedo è che sei bellissima…"

Bellatrix abbozzò un sorriso e quando lui lo vide i suoi occhi risplendettero ancora di più. Spense la sigaretta, espirò l'ultima boccata di fumo, e si sdraiò accanto a lei. Bellatrix tremò e cercò di scostarsi, ma lui allungò la mano per accarezzarle i capelli e lei si fermò. Da una parte avrebbe voluto cedere, dall'altra sentiva che non doveva farlo. Sirius si spostò più vicino e iniziò ad accarezzarle il viso.

"Perché lo fai?" disse lei e lui vide i suoi bellissimi occhi neri colmi di paura.

Sirius si fermò. "Non lo so, l'unica cosa che so è che mi piace…" disse candidamente.

"Ma noi non dovremmo…noi siamo…" Bellatrix si interruppe a metà senza finire la frase.

Sirius la guardò serio "Bella, probabilmente ciò che abbiamo fatto sarebbe considerato sbagliato dalle altre persone…" disse sinceramente "ma tu mi piaci e questa è una cosa che non posso cambiare."

Bellatrix arrossì e lui sorrise. Poi lei si appoggiò sulla sua spalla e disse "Non so cosa pensare…è da quando sono uscita da quella stanza che ci penso ma non riesco a trovare una soluzione. Dovremmo finirla con questa storia…"

Sirius riprese ad accarezzarle i capelli e lei sentì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena.

"Se è davvero questo che vuoi…" le bisbigliò piano in un orecchio.

Bellatrix sentì un altro brivido e si tirò un po' su in modo d'avere più vicino il viso di Sirius. Lui le mise una mano sulla schiena tenendola premuta contro di sé. I due si guardarono a lungo negli occhi, poi lei abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra di lui.

"Dobbiamo farla finita…" mormorò prima di baciarlo. Lui la strinse ancora più forte mentre rispondeva al suo bacio, poi lei si staccò e ricominciarono a guardarsi. Passò un minuto e lui ripeté "Dobbiamo farla finita…" prima di baciarla ancora. Bellatrix mormorò contro le sue labbra "Si…" mentre rispondeva al bacio di lui. Si baciarono per lungo tempo finchè Bellatrix non si staccò e riappoggiò la testa contro il suo petto.

"Dobbiamo farla finita…" disse baciando la mano che le accarezzava il volto.

"Si…" rispose ancora lui stringendola a sé mentre in lontananza spuntava inesorabile la luce chiara dell'alba.

Continua…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo Quinto

I due non si mossero restando abbracciati per lungo tempo finchè il sole non fu alto nel cielo. Poi a malincuore Bellatrix si alzò e guardando il cugino ancora sdraiato disse

"E' meglio che io vada adesso…prima che qualcuno ci veda insieme."

Sirius sorrise beffardo. "Hai ragione. Immagino che tutti, tranne noi, fossero da tempo a conoscenza del nostro legame di sangue…" disse sarcastico cercando di farla ridere.

Ma Bellatrix si fece seria mentre s'inginocchiava di fianco a lui e gli mormorava nell'orecchio

"Smettila di scherzare, Sirius. Se i nostri genitori venissero a saperlo…"

Lui le scostò una ciocca di capelli sorridendo e baciandola la interruppe. Poi continuò

"…a me non importerebbe…"

Bellatrix si sentiva a disagio vedendo che, al contrario di lei, lui era perfettamente sicuro di ciò che stava facendo. Irritata da questo pensiero si alzò e gli urlò

"Non riesco proprio a capire come tu possa restare così calmo all'idea che i nostri genitori ci scoprano!"

Sirius si alzò spolverandosi i vestiti "Se è per questo, io invece non riesco a capire perché tu debba preoccuparti di una cosa che ha pochissime possibilità di accadere!" rispose lui irritato.

"Avrà moltissime possibilità di accadere invece, se tu continui a fare come se niente fosse! Hai forse dimenticato che non siamo soli in questa scuola?" continuò lei sempre più spazientita.

"No, non l'ho dimenticato" disse lui tranquillamente. La sua voce non era più irritata, ma fredda ed indifferente.

Bellatrix si spaventò. Lui la stava guardando con quell'aria torva, come nove anni prima e lei, come allora, si sentì una stupida ma, incapace di ammetterlo si voltò e aggiunse "Non dimenticarlo…" e velocemente si allontanò lasciandolo solo.

Sirius era irritato. Prese in mano un sasso che si trovava sulla riva del lago e lo scagliò il più lontano possibile. Poi fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi ma non riuscì ad allentare la morsa di nervosismo che lo prendeva alla bocca dello stomaco ogni volta che litigavano. Capì infine che era inutile restare lì e che era meglio raggiungere gli altri nella Sala Grande per la colazione. Dalla felicità di aver tenuto tra le braccia Bellatrix prima, e dalla rabbia poi, si era quasi dimenticato che non toccava cibo da quasi una giornata. Attraversò il parco, aprì il portone e si diresse verso la Sala Grande.

Quando entrò vide che era già quasi vuota. "E anche stavolta sono molto in ritardo" pensò. Fece scorrere lo sguardo e notò che tra i pochi Grifondoro rimasti, un po' in disparte presi a discorrere tra loro c'erano anche Remus, James e Peter. Accelerando il passo li raggiunse e si sedette di fianco a James che gli rivolse subito un sorriso complice.

"Allora, amico! Dovresti avvertirci quando intendi passare la notte fuori…" disse James un po' allusivo.

"Non era nei programmi" abbaiò torvo Sirius.

Subito James e Peter si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata mentre Remus continuava a fissare il viso scuro dell'amico. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, mentre James discuteva con Peter dell'ultima partita di Quidditch dello scorso anno, la voce di Remus disse tranquilla

"Hai litigato con quella ragazza, vero?"

L'attenzione di James e Peter si spostò di nuovo su Sirius che annuiva col capo mentre masticava un pezzo di toast con talmente tanta foga che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente sbriciolare un sasso con i denti. Remus concluse dicendo "Capisco" e mentre gli altri due lo fissavano speranzosi, perché loro al contrario non avevano capito niente, ricominciò a leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta.

Non appena Sirius ebbe finito di mangiare, Remus ripiegò la copia del giornale che infilò repentinamente in borsa, controllò il suo orologio e alzandosi annunciò agli altri con voce scherzosa "Bene! Posso affermare con certezza che anche stamattina abbiamo battuto il nostro personale record di ritardo!"

James e Peter ridacchiarono e finalmente anche Sirius si sciolse in un sorriso. Se Remus si disturbava a scherzare per cercare di migliorare il suo umore doveva rendergliene merito.

"Beh, allora se anche oggi abbiamo dimostrato chi siamo…" disse Sirius "credo che sia arrivato il momento di degnare la professoressa di Divinazione della nostra presenza!" e alzandosi rivolse agli altri tre un sorriso sarcastico.

Anche gli altri sorrisero, finalmente tranquilli, perché sapevano che se Felpato scherzava voleva dire che stava meglio. Anche Peter e James si alzarono e i quattro amici, con una buona mezz'ora di ritardo, raggiunsero l'aula nella torre a Est del castello.

Nell'aula di Divinazione faceva molto caldo. Peter, James, Sirius e Remus riuscirono ad intrufolarsi dentro attraverso la botola e a raggiungere i loro posti senza che la professoressa, che scrutava attentamente la sua tazza da tè, se ne accorgesse. Quando alzò lo sguardo le parve che gli alunni fossero aumentati ma convenendo che la vista migliore che aveva era quella "sensitiva", decise di far finta di niente, per evitare imbarazzanti figure.

I quattro amici ridacchiarono ma James smise quasi subito perché intercettò l'occhiata indignata che Evans gli aveva appena lanciato. Il ragazzo arrossì violentemente e il motivo del suo improvviso silenzio provocò un altro scoppio di risa fra gli altri tre. Poi Remus, Peter e James iniziarono a interpretare il loro futuro nei fondi delle tazze mentre Sirius, come al solito, non partecipava molto alla lezione.

Si mise a fissare il lago che intravedeva attraverso la finestra. Sirius rivide il timido sorriso che Bellatrix gli aveva rivolto quella notte e si immaginò di averla tra le braccia. Sentiva che quella mattina quando la luce del sole si era posata su di loro, Bellatrix aveva ricominciato ad interrogarsi sull'impossibilità del loro rapporto e per cercare di allontanarlo si era comportata come nove anni prima.

"Ma questa volta non le permetterò di lasciarmi per via del suo orgoglio o della paura…" si disse fermamente.

Mentre Sirius rifletteva fra sé il tempo trascorreva veloce e, sempre immerso nei suoi pensieri, lasciò l'aula di Divinazione per quella di Incantesimi dove, sebbene costantemente distratto, riuscì a far scomparire e riapparire la borsa di Remus dall'altra parte della stanza. Anche James e Remus ci riuscirono senza troppi sforzi, solo Peter ebbe molte difficoltà e riuscì a rendere incorporea una piuma solo per qualche istante.

"La solita storia…" squittì il ragazzo mentre con gli amici si avviavano verso la Sala Grande per il pranzo. "Voi siete così bravi, io invece sono proprio una schiappa…"

Remus gli posò una mano sulla testa e lo consolò "Non preoccuparti di questo, Peter! L'importante è che tu faccia sempre del tuo meglio!"

Anche James convenne con Remus e Peter si sentì un po' meglio. Sirius si inserì finalmente nella conversazione dicendo

"Dopotutto tutti hanno i loro problemi…ad esempio, James non riesce a formulare una frase sensata quando c'è la Evans in giro…"

James divenne rosso e rispose indignato "Ehi, Sirius! Ma ti sembrano cose belle da dire?" e fingendo di arrabbiarsi gli voltò le spalle.

Sirius lo conosceva troppo bene. Sapeva infatti benissimo che Ramoso stesse solo scherzando "Dai, James, lo sai anche tu che è vero!"

James si voltò e ridendo aggiunse "So benissimo che è vero, ma tu invece di rinfacciarmelo e di passare il tuo tempo a correre dietro ad affascinanti ragazze dai capelli corvini, potresti cercare di darmi una mano!"

Sirius sorrise beffardo "Certo, però se parlassi alla Evans rischierei di farla innamorare di me!"

James, stando al gioco, gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Se c'era una cosa su cui era perfettamente certo era che Felpato non lo avrebbe mai tradito.

Alla fine Remus si intromise dicendo "Finalmente è tornato il vecchio Sirius! Con la modestia che lo contraddistingue!"

E tutti e quattro si sedettero alla tavola ridendo per cominciare a mangiare. Dal posto che si era scelto, Sirius poteva vedere il tavolo di Serpeverde. Si mise quindi a cercare Bellatrix fra i vari studenti seduti.

"Stai cercando la tua prossima preda?" gli chiese James malizioso.

Sirius annuì e aggiunse serio "Veramente sto cercando la donna che da nove anni possiede il mio cuore…"

James, Peter e Remus lo fissarono e Sirius vedendo le loro facce si sbrigò ad aggiungere sorridendo "Scherzo!"

James e Peter parvero sollevati. Sapevano che Sirius amava scherzare e divertirsi e che non era mai stato con una ragazza per più di una settimana. Solo Remus si accorse che nonostante il volto di Sirius si fosse aperto in un sorriso i suoi occhi erano rimasti seri.

Finalmente Felpato riuscì ad adocchiare Bellatrix fra i vari Serpeverde. Riconobbe la sua postura raffinata di fianco a quella di studenti che si gettavano senza ritegno sul cibo. Il suo viso era serio. "Sembra che stia pensando a qualcosa…" si disse Sirius.

Rimase con lo sguardo fissò su di lei per tutto il pranzo finchè, quando furono al dolce, James, seguendo lo sguardo dell'amico che gli stava accanto e individuando la ragazza, le fece un cenno di saluto con la mano attirando la sua attenzione su di loro.

Bellatrix non rispose al saluto ma non appena la Sala Grande iniziò a svuotarsi si alzò e si avvicinò a loro.

Mentre si avvicinava sentiva lo sguardo di Sirius su di lei ma quando raggiunse il tavolo di Grifondoro e parlò non si rivolse a lui.

"Ciao!" disse con voce vivace sorridendo a James che dal canto suo rimase esterrefatto.  
"Ciao…" rispose il ragazzo timidamente lanciando una veloce occhiata al viso di Sirius che era diventato improvvisamente imperturbabile.

"Ti chiami Potter, vero?" chiese la ragazza.

"Si…" confermò James sempre più confuso. Diede un piccolo colpo alla gamba di Sirius sotto il tavolo ma l'amico rimase immobile, gli occhi puntati su di lei che però non lo degnava neanche di un occhiata.

"Posso parlarti un secondo in privato?" chiese ancora con voce allegra Bellatrix.

James lanciò un'occhiata più lunga a Sirius che però non smise di fissare il viso di lei.  
Siccome l'amico non dava segni di vita, James si alzò e mormorò "Certo…" e si allontanò precedendo Bellatrix che, prima di lasciare la Sala, incrociò lo sguardo gelido di Sirius e gli sorrise.

Se n'erano appena andati quando Evans, che aveva assistito alla scena da lontano ma era riuscita a sentire tutto, si alzò all'improvviso attirando l'attenzione dei pochi Grifondoro rimasti e, dopo aver sbattuto con violenza il bicchiere sul tavolo, si allontanò mormorando furiosa tra sé qualcosa che suonava molto simile a "Stupido Potter!".

Remus si permise di sorridere per un paio di secondi alla scena ma subito tornò serio scrutando il volto di Sirius. Sembrava davvero arrabbiato pensò.

Aspettarono il ritorno di James in silenzio. Dopo pochi minuti il ragazzo fece ritorno al tavolo. Sembrava imbarazzato e preoccupato per la reazione di Sirius. Sapeva infatti che l'amico non si faceva scrupoli ad urlargli contro quando era arrabbiato, ma questa volta Felpato non si mosse. Sembrava talmente arrabbiato che urlare non l'avrebbe aiutato a sfogarsi. Dopo due minuti di imbarazzante silenzio la voce calma di Sirius disse

"Che cosa ti ha detto, James?" chiese.

James si strinse nelle spalle. Nel momento in cui lei aveva parlato, la prima cosa che lui aveva pensato era che Sirius lo avrebbe sicuramente ammazzato quando gliel'avrebbe detto. Però James si fece coraggio, pronto a rischiare pur di non mentire al suo migliore amico.

"…mi ha chiesto se ero interessato ad uscire con lei…" disse cercando di sembrare calmo.

Sirius non ebbe nessuna reazione apparente e si limitò a concludere dicendo "Capisco…" poi prese dalla borsa di Remus la mappa del Malandrino, si alzò e prima di lasciare il tavolo mormorò

"Grazie James per non avermi mentito…"

James rispose serio guardandolo negli occhi "Ho fatto quello che avresti fatto anche tu con me…" disse dimostrando così la sua fiducia.

Sirius gli sorrise e subito l'amico ricambiò il suo sorriso. Poi si allontanò a grandi passi. Peter lo chiamò quando fu quasi alla porta

"Ma Felpato, dove stai andando? Abbiamo pozioni con Lumacorno adesso!"

Sirius si voltò con un sorriso beffardo "Prima devo chiarire una cosa con una persona…e poi non credo che sentirò la mancanza di Lumacorno! Inventate una buona scusa per me, conto su di voi!" poi mentre usciva urlò ancora "Grazie!"

Remus guardò Peter e James rassegnato "Sempre la stessa storia…" disse riferendosi al comportamento di Sirius.

James lo guardò con un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra. "Che ci vuoi fare, Ramoso? E' fatto così e tanto vale tenercelo!" disse alzandosi.

Remus sbuffò "Si, ma io sono stufo, tra poco riceverò il premio di Bugiardo dell'Anno grazie a lui! Questa è l'ultima volta che lo faccio!"

James guardò Peter e aggiunse ridendo mentre raggiungevano il sotterraneo "Si…come no!" consapevole che Remus non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro davanti a un amico che aveva bisogno.

Sirius corse su per le scale. Non appena fuori dalla sala, aveva aperto la mappa e dopo averla colpita con la punta della bacchetta si era messo a consultarla. La persona che cercava camminava diretta verso la torre Est. "Ora di Divinazione…" mormorò mentre correva su per le scale e attraversava delle scorciatoie per arrivare alla torre il prima possibile.

"Non ci tengo a farmi un'altra ora di Divinazione" disse a voce alta mentre sfrecciava a tutta velocità per un corridoio. Giunse finalmente sotto la botola e riaprì la mappa. Aveva corso talmente in fretta che era arrivato addirittura prima di lei. La mise via e aspettò per due minuti appoggiato alla scala di legno. All'improvviso da dietro l'angolo sbucò il viso di Bellatrix che appena lo vide si mise a fissarlo esterrefatta. Si avvicinò piano e non appena furono vicini mormorò, gli occhi neri immensi per la sorpresa.

"Cosa ci fai tu qui? Come facevi a sapere che avevo Divinazione adesso?" chiese.

"Ho avuto una premonizione…" disse lui ridendo mentre imitava la professoressa quando fingeva di vedere qualcosa nella sfera di cristallo. Poi tornò serio e aggiunse "Non pensi di dovermi qualche spiegazione…?"

Bellatrix si riscosse e rispose "No, io non ti devo nessuna spiegazione!" disse alzando la voce. Il suo viso si fece severo e assunse un aria orgogliosa.

Sirius la guardò calmo. Sembrava arrabbiata pensò. Si fermò a osservare i suoi occhi e vide una fiammella che brillava nella profondità delle sue pupille. Sirius ne rimase incantato "Possibile che ogni volta che la guardo diventa sempre più bella?" si chiese stupito. Senza volerlo si ritrovò a sorridere, una luce divertita illuminò i suoi occhi.

Bellatrix notò il cambiamento nel viso di lui e equivocando il suo sorriso chiese indignata "Mi stai forse prendendo in giro?"

Sirius tornò serio anche se la luce nei suoi occhi non scomparve "Sei arrabbiata, Bella?" chiese.

Il viso di Bellatrix si irrigidì e subito rispose "E' chiaro che sono arrabbiata! Ti stai prendendo gioco di me!"

Sirius rispose serio "Io non mi sono mai preso gioco di te…" e afferrandola per le braccia la tirò contro di sé, sfiorandole le labbra.

All'inizio Bellatrix non si mosse ma poi cedette e ricambiò il bacio di Sirius. Alla fine quando lui si staccò lei si trovò a mormorare sommessamente "No…". Sirius la sentì e sorrise mentre lei, quando si rese conto di cosa aveva appena detto, arrossì violentemente e abbassò il volto per non fargli vedere che era imbarazzata. Sirius mise la mano sotto il suo viso alzandoglielo dolcemente e le sorrise ancora prima di sussurrarle

"Sembra impossibile, ma quando ti arrabbi diventi ancora più bella!"

Bellatrix arrossì ancora poi aggiunse ridendo "Questo però non ti autorizza a farmi arrabbiare di proposito!"

Sirius la baciò ancora con dolcezza e poi le disse "Mi hai scoperto!" strappandole un altro sorriso.

Poi tornò serio e sempre tenendola fra le braccia disse "Adesso però devi spiegarmi che cosa significa quella proposta che hai fatto a James…"

Bellatrix lo guardò maliziosa e scherzando disse "Perché, non posso trovare attraente il tuo amico?"

Sirius assecondò il suo gioco e rispose "Certo…però mai quanto trovi attraente me!"

Bellatrix rise, si alzò sulle punte e dopo avergli mordicchiato piano il naso disse ridendo "Modesto come al solito!"

Sirius abbassò il viso baciandola ancora e dopo rispose "Certo…ora però dimmi perché hai detto quella cosa a James…"

Bellatrix arrossì imbarazzata "Ho pensato solo che, siccome non potevamo stare insieme, tu avresti preferito sapermi con una persona che stimi…" era arrivata a quella conclusione pensando che Sirius avrebbe preferito vederla con Potter piuttosto che con quel borioso di Lestrange…

"Sei proprio una sciocca." disse lui sempre abbracciandola "James è innamorato di un'altra…" le spiegò.

"Ah!" disse Bellatrix senza essere minimamente delusa. Che trovasse James attraente era una delle bugie più grosse che aveva mai detto. Dopo aver rivisto Sirius nessun'uomo poteva competere con lui.

"E comunque io preferisco che non ci sia nessun'altro al mio posto…devo essere solo io…" disse stringendola di più e sorridendole.

"Ma prima o poi…" iniziò lei ma lui la interruppe mettendole un dito sulle labbra.

"Niente ma! Adesso non pensare a dopo, ora siamo insieme ed è questo che conta. Al poi ci penseremo quando sarà il momento…"

Bellatrix si sentì meglio, voleva credergli e cercare di non preoccuparsi del domani che sembrava ancora così lontano. "Si…" mormorò sorridendogli felice.

Lui si chinò ancora su di lei "Un ultima cosa, Bella…non scherzare troppo con la mia gelosia. Pensavo di morire quando ti sei messa a fare la carina con James!"

"Era proprio quello il mio scopo!" disse lei scherzando e lui ridendo si avvicinò alle labbra di lei.

"Che ragazza crudele che mi sono scelto…" disse

"Sono pur sempre una Black…"

"Si…e dopo che ti avrò sposata lo sarai per sempre…" concluse lui.

Bellatrix sentì il cuore batterle all'impazzata mentre lui, dopo averle messo una mano sul fianco scendendo seguendo la curva del corpo di lei, ricominciava a baciarla.

Continua…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo Sesto

Bellatrix quel giorno non entrò nell'aula di Divinazione e Sirius non ebbe modo di assistere alla spettacolare esibizione di Remus a Pozioni. Il ragazzo affrontò un Lumacorno più stizzito che mai informandolo, cercando di sembrare il più sincero possibile, che Sirius era stato colpito da un incantesimo malriuscito di Peter mentre si allenavano insieme. A quelle parole Lumacorno sbuffò pensando che fosse solo l'ennesima scusa ma, dopo aver mal interpretato lo sguardo afflitto di Peter, stufo di essere ripetutamente tirato in mezzo per le sue scarse capacità, il viso del grasso professore si schiuse in un gran sorriso.

"Beh…peggio per Black" disse cercando di nascondere la sua contentezza e iniziò la lezione.

La "buona notizia" lo rallegrò a tal punto che, riconoscente, non si soffermò ad evidenziare l'errore madornale di Peter la cui pozione, nonostante l'aiuto di James e Remus, aveva assunto uno strano colore verdognolo, al posto di quello verde pisello che era specificato sul libro. Quando guardò nel suo calderone Lumacorno si limitò a far scomparire il tutto con un colpo di bacchetta e dopo aver sorriso incoraggiante al ragazzo aveva detto

"Coraggio, Minus! Continua a tentare!"

Peter se ne stupì così tanto che cadde dalla sedia. Era infatti talmente abituato ad essere il "bersaglio" di Lumacorno a causa della sua incompetenza che quel repentino cambiamento di modi lo turbò non poco. Quando si fu riscosso un po' mormorò piano all'orecchio di Remus che sedeva accanto a lui

"Ricordami che devo ringraziare Sirius per aver saltato la lezione!" poi gli sorrise.

Remus e James si scambiarono un'occhiata e poi scoppiarono a ridere mentre Evans, sentendoli, fissò James più inviperita che mai. Vedendo lo sguardo carico d'odio e non capendone il motivo, James abbassò il capo rassegnato e mormorò a Remus in un sussurro

"Sembra proprio che Evans sia arrivata addirittura ad odiarmi…" sospirò sconsolato.

"Non credo che sia così…" rispose Remus sorridendogli "penso che sia solo un po' arrabbiata perché ti ha visto seguire l'amica di Sirius a colazione…Non appena siete usciti ha sbattuto il bicchiere sul tavolo e si è allontanata scura in volto…dovresti esserne contento!" concluse dimostrando di saperla lunga sulle donne.

James considerò il punto di vista dell'amico e sorrise compiaciuto.

Peter come al solito non capì e chiese "Scusa, Remus, ma non ho capito perché James dovrebbe essere contento del fatto che la Evans sia arrabbiata, per l'ennesima volta, con lui…"

Remus gli mise una mano sulla spalla e sorrise paziente "Beh, è abbastanza ovvio, mio caro Codaliscia! Perché, per una volta, arrabbiandosi ha dimostrato di non essere poi così insensibile alle attenzioni di James…"

Allora anche Peter sorrise, contento per l'amico "Hai visto che alla fine ce l'hai fatta?"

James cominciò a gongolare, fiero di se stesso, ma subito Remus lo ammonì.

"Adesso però non cominciare a fare il presuntuoso, James! Quello è il ruolo di Sirius!" concluse ridendo e trascinando gli altri in un'altra risata.

Evans si girò ancora per lanciare un altro sguardo indignato a James ma quando lui le rispose con il più dolce dei sorrisi, lei lo fissò esterrefatta per qualche secondo, poi arrossì violentemente e si voltò. Lily, non si girò più per tutta la durata della lezione, nonostante gli scoppi di risa che si sentivano ogni tanto dal tavolo dei tre. James era talmente felice che, per la prima volta nella sua carriera scolastica, riuscì a preparare perfettamente la pozione che il professore aveva assegnato. Remus e Peter si guardarono un po' stupiti e poi il più alto dei due mormorò

"Potere dell'amore…" e precedettero James fuori dal sotterraneo.

L'amico indignato li rincorse, la borsa aperta, seminando vari libri per terra. "E' questo il modo di fare con gli amici?" chiese indignato a Remus e Peter mentre si allontanavano.

Remus fissò un punto dietro di lui e rispose sorridendo "Si! Mi ringrazierai dopo…"

Vedendo che Remus guardava dietro di lui, James si voltò e vide Lily con un libro di pozioni in mano.

"Ti è caduto questo, Potter…" disse piano guardandolo negli occhi.

"Grazie…" rispose James esterrefatto per essere riuscito a parlare senza balbettare.

"Sei stato veramente bravissimo oggi…" continuò Lily abbassando un po' lo sguardo.

James arrossì e dopo aver pensato "Aveva ragione, Remus…stavolta lo devo proprio ringraziare!" rimase a parlare con lei nel sotterraneo deserto per lungo tempo.

Sirius e Bellatrix erano rimasti vicino alla scala che portava all'aula di Divinazione a baciarsi per un po' poi, in un raro momento di pausa, lei aveva sorriso felice e aveva detto

"E' meglio spostarci da qui…o tra poco saremo travolti da un gruppetto di studenti del sesto anno…"

Sirius avevano annuito e avevano trascorso il pomeriggio insieme a parlare in un'aula deserta. Lui si era seduto davanti a lei, un po' distante, continuando a fumare mentre parlavano. La guardava discorrere della loro famiglia, della sua vita, evitando però di toccare l'argomento Lestrange, e non appena ebbe finito anche lui le parlò di sé, stupito dalle tante cose che aveva da dire. Lui, che si era sempre annoiato ad ascoltare le varie ragazze parlare preferendo di più "l'azione" e che aveva sempre evitato di rivelare la sua infanzia, fece tutto come se fosse la cosa più naturale possibile. Discorsero per molte ore finchè Bellatrix si voltò casualmente verso una finestra e vedendo il cielo ormai scuro, si fermò a fissarlo incredula.

"Che c'è?" chiese Sirius vedendo il suo stupore.

"E' praticamente notte!" esclamò lei voltandosi sorridendo e indicando il cielo fuori.

Anche Sirius si voltò e dopo aver visto l'oscurità disse "Sarà quasi mezzanotte…non riesco a leggere l'ora con questo buio! Strano però come vola il tempo quando uno è felice…" concluse abbozzando un sorriso.

Bellatrix arrossì ma lui non lo notò nell'oscurità, vide solo un sorriso sul suo volto e un luccichio nei suoi occhi. Sirius non resistette, si alzò e in poco tempo azzerò la distanza che c'era tra loro, prendendola tra le braccia. La strinse a sé e lei si abbandonò contro di lui, poi accarezzandole i capelli, prese a cullarla dolcemente.

"Smettila…" disse Bellatrix con voce poco convinta "se continui così tra poco potrei anche addormentarmi…"

Sirius rise e continuando a cullarla le mormorò nell'orecchio "E' proprio quello che voglio…così poi potrò agire indisturbato!"

Bellatrix si scostò un poco e vide gli occhi divertiti di lui che la fissavano, poi si avvicinò e sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio mormorò "Scemo! Che cosa vorresti fare tu?"

Sirius rise affondando il viso nella spalla di lei e dopo aver scostato piano il colletto aperto della camicia, le baciò la pelle morbida percependo il suo profumo. Bellatrix trattenne il respiro e, nonostante il caldo che aveva sentito fino a quel momento e quello che le trasmetteva il corpo di Sirius, sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Sirius continuò a baciarle la spalla, poi si spostò sul collo di lei e dopo che le ebbe strappato un piccolo gemito di piacere, lasciò la pelle del collo per catturarle le labbra in un altro bacio. Quando si furono staccati, lui la fissò a lungo negli occhi e sorridendo disse allusivo

"E' meglio andare a letto adesso…" e dopo aver visto gli occhi grandi di lei subito aggiunse staccandosi "Ti accompagno al dormitorio…"

Bellatrix annuì e si lasciò condurre da Sirius fino ai sotterranei. Mentre camminavano tenendosi per la mano Bellatrix si ritrovò a pensare a ciò che era appena successo. Alle labbra calde di Sirius che accarezzavano la sua pelle. "Avrei voluto che non si fermasse…" si ritrovò a pensare e non appena si rese conto di ciò, tremò arrossendo violentemente. Sentendo la piccola mano di lei tremare Sirius si voltò e chiese preoccupato.

"Hai freddo, Bella? Ti ho sentito tremare…"

"No, mi è arrivato solo uno spiffero di freddo…" mentì lei.

Sirius la scrutò nel buio per qualche secondo, poi si tolse il maglione e lo appoggiò sulle spalle di lei.

"Va meglio?" chiese con un sorriso dolce.

"Si…"

Poi riprese a condurla per i corridoi. Finalmente arrivarono al sotterraneo e lui la lasciò andare, non sapendo bene dove fosse di preciso l'entrata alla casa di Serpeverde.

Lei si voltò a sorridergli e lui non riuscì a trattenere il suo corpo. La voleva stretta a sé pensò mentre l'abbracciava ancora. Poi le sue mani si mossero sul suo viso mentre lei lo stringeva tenendolo per i fianchi. Sirius si abbassò e Bellatrix, senza esitare un attimo, lo baciò. Poi lui la lasciò ancora andare e disse malizioso

"Vai ora…prima che perda completamente il controllo…"

Bellatrix vide una luce che non aveva mai visto prima risplendere negli occhi di lui. Gli sfiorò ancora le labbra e disse scherzando

"Non fingere!"

Sirius la prese per le spalle e fissando prima i suoi occhi e poi abbassando lo sguardo sulle labbra di lei rispose

"Non ti rendi conto di quanto io ti desideri?" poi la baciò e dopo essersi staccato ancora disse "ma adesso è troppo presto, non è ancora il momento…tu non sei come le altre…prima di farti mia voglio dimostrarti che ti amo…"

Bellatrix tremò fra le sue braccia e dopo averlo baciato ancora disse "Cerca di dimostrarmelo in fretta…perché non so per quanto riuscirò a resistere…"

Sirius la guardò stupito per qualche istante poi la lasciò andare dicendo "…ora vai…" e dopo che lei fu sparita dietro una colonna, Felpato si allontanò.

Sospirò piano e aprì la mappa per controllare che Gazza non fosse nei paraggi. Lo individuò al terzo piano nella Sala dei Cimeli e, più tranquillo, si incamminò per raggiungere la torre Ovest, dove generalmente seguivano le lezioni di Astronomia. La raggiunse senza troppi intoppi e uscendo dalla botola si immerse nella fresca aria notturna. Si sedette per terra e prese un sigaretta. Mezz'ora e circa quindici sigarette dopo, i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un rumore alle sue spalle. Si voltò, la bacchetta pronta in mano per colpire.

Dalla botola emerse il viso magro di Remus e Sirius abbassò subito la bacchetta.

"Eccoti finalmente!" esordì l'amico "Mi sono svegliato e siccome non eri ancora tornato ho pensato di cercarti qui…"

Sirius sorrise ma non rispose, era troppo preso dai suoi pensieri da avere paura che se avesse emesso un suono, avrebbe perso il filo logico che stava seguendo. Offrì una sigaretta a Remus che, prontamente, la rifiutò dicendo "Mi hai forse preso per James?"

Poi entrambi caddero in un profondo silenzio. Sirius riprese a pensare a Bellatrix. "Tanto per cambiare!" si disse. Dal giorno prima praticamente non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

"Qual è il problema, amico?" chiese all'improvviso Remus smettendo di fissare la luna e spostando il suo sguardo su Sirius.

"Sono innamorato di una ragazza bellissima che però non dovrei neanche permettermi di guardare…" rispose lui torvo.

Remus non ne fu minimamente stupito e domandò tranquillamente "Gliel'hai detto?" e dopo che Felpato ebbe annuito col capo, continuò "E lei che ne pensa?"

Sirius espirò una boccata di fumo e rispose "All'inizio era un po' preoccupata, ma adesso le cose sembrano andare bene, però…"

Remus aspettò, lasciando che l'amico raccogliesse le idee prima di parlare.

"E' una cosa strana da spiegare, Lunastorta." disse Sirius seriamente mentre schiacciava il mozzicone a terra "Lei è bellissima, simpatica, dolce, capisce quello che provo, però…"

"Però cosa?" lo incalzò Remus dopo due minuti di silenzio.

"A volte penso che potrei perderla…" disse infine Sirius "All'idea di non vedere più il suo sorriso ho l'impressione di sentire il freddo invadermi…allora cerco di controllarmi, di non abbandonarmi troppo all'amore, ma non sempre riesco a reprimere il desiderio che ho di lei…"

Remus appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Sirius. "Capisco. Sai, amico, tutti hanno paura…paura di mettere in gioco il proprio cuore, di essere feriti, di perdere chi amano. Però io penso che sia peggio non agire. Vedi, tutto dipende da quanto tu tieni a lei. Se davvero la ami, devi dirglielo, dimostrarglielo, abbandonare ogni difesa, solo così sarai felice. Perché se non ti lascerai andare completamente all'amore per la paura, lei lo capirà prima o poi e allora puoi stare certo che la perderai davvero…"

Sirius ascoltava le parole di Remus. Più lui parlava, più capiva che aveva terribilmente ragione. Remus alla fine concluse. "E se poi, anche se l'avrai amata, alla fine la perderai almeno sarai stato felice e non vivrai nel rimpianto di aver perso l'occasione di poterlo essere…"

Sirius annuì convinto e si alzò. "Grazie amico!" Poi dopo aver augurato la buona notte a Remus, che preferiva restare ancora un po' a farsi cullare dal vento notturno, si allontanò.

Remus lo salutò con la mano e, dopo che il capo di Sirius fu svanito nella botola, mormorò sommessamente "Non fare il mio stesso errore…" e tornò a guardare la luna.

Continua…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo Settimo

Dopo i primi giorni un po' problematici, la relazione tra Sirius e Bellatrix iniziò a "decollare". Bellatrix aveva messo da parte ogni incertezza sul suo rapporto con lui e si era finalmente convinta di ciò che stava facendo. Anche Sirius, dopo la chiacchierata con Remus, aveva iniziato a lasciarsi andare. Bellatrix se ne accorse subito il giorno dopo quando lui, non appena furono fuori dalla portata degli sguardi altrui, la prese fra le braccia e, senza apparente motivo, la strinse forte a sé.

"Che ti prende? Sembri diverso!" chiese Bellatrix piacevolmente stupita.

Sirius la baciò e poi sorridendole rispose "Niente, ho solo capito che meriti tutto ciò che posso darti…"

Anche lei sorrise e tornarono a baciarsi.

Da quel momento la vita dei due cambiò radicalmente. Bellatrix era sempre stata una ragazza solitaria, introversa e poco socievole, preferiva di gran lunga passare il tempo libero a studiare piuttosto che mischiarsi agli altri studenti. Arrivata al sesto anno si era ritrovata con molte ore libere e, fino a quando non aveva rincontrato il cugino, aveva pensato di trascorrerle sui libri nel parco o, quando avesse fatto più freddo, in qualche aula vuota del castello. Si era trovata invece sempre più spesso a trascorrere il suo tempo con lui, a discutere insieme di magia o di Quidditch, abbracciati sul prato di notte o di pomeriggio seduti sui banchi di un'aula. Infatti, non appena ebbe inizio la loro storia, Sirius frequentò sempre meno le ore di lezione, coperto dalle scuse dei suoi tre amici, per stare con lei il più possibile.

"Ehi, che ci fai qui anche oggi, Sirius?" disse lei un giorno quando lui apparve all'improvviso.

Sirius sorrise e si sedette sull'erba accanto a lei. L'autunno era ormai giunto e molti alberi della foresta proibita avevano cambiato colore, tingendo di rosso l'acqua del lago in cui si specchiavano.

"Mi era venuta voglia di vederti!" disse lui.

Bellatrix sorrise ma poi lo guardò seria e disse " Mi fa piacere, ma non dovresti avere lezione adesso?"

Sirius abbozzò un ghigno beffardo "Non preoccuparti! Ci pensano Remus, James e Peter a coprirmi. E poi, grazie alla nostra famiglia, ne so più io del professore di Arti Oscure…"

Bellatrix rise "Hai ragione! Però questo non vuol dire che devi saltare tutte queste lezioni per stare con me!"

Sirius fece una faccia scocciata, fingendo di essersela presa. "Devo desumere quindi che preferiresti passare il tuo tempo con qualcun'altro, signorina?"

"Esatto!" confermò lei restando al gioco. "Con Piton, ad esempio!" aggiunse scoppiando a ridere.

Sul viso di Sirius apparve un enorme sorriso e, dopo averla afferrata e trascinata fra le sue braccia, chiese

"Ah! E' così allora?"

Bellatrix lo guardò. Negli occhi di lui c'era il luccichio divertito che vedeva sempre quando scherzavano.

"Certo! Non ti rendi conto di quanto sia affascinante?" disse cercando di trattenere le risate.

"Oh, tremendamente!" aggiunse lui "devo iniziare ad essere geloso?"

Bellatrix rise ancora "Si, è proprio caso. Sai, ogni volta che vedo quel naso adunco e quei capelli unticci non so che cosa mi trattenga dal saltargli addosso…" poi scontando una ciocca di capelli dal viso di lui disse "…forse proprio quel naso adunco e quei capelli unticci! Per non parlare del suo orribile carattere…!"

Sirius la guardò intensamente e le sussurrò in un orecchio "Non parlarmi di lui…ti prego…"

Lei sorrise ricambiando il suo sguardo "perché ti fa passare l'ispirazione?" disse lei allusiva.

Sirius appoggiò il viso tra i capelli di lei, sfiorandole con un bacio la pelle del collo, poi le sussurrò in un orecchio "Esatto…"

"Ok…allora la smetto…" Bellatrix si voltò verso di lui, mentre Sirius la stringeva più forte, baciandolo.

Dopo che si furono staccati, lei appoggiò la testa sul petto di lui mentre guardava il rosso delle foglie degli alberi che si staccavano dai rami e fluttuavano nell'aria prima di raggiungere terra. Bellatrix allungò le gambe, rilassando il suo corpo contro quello di lui. Sirius si mise ad accarezzarle i capelli dolcemente. Poi iniziò a muoversi piano, cullandola.

"Chissà che cosa direbbero i tuoi amici se potessero vederti…" disse lei con voce allegra.

Sirius rispose tranquillamente "Che sono molto fortunato a trascorrere il mio tempo in riva al lago mentre tutti i miei compagni si stanno annoiando seguendo la lezione…"

"Hai dimenticato insieme ad una bellissima ragazza…" concluse lei.

"Non l'ho dimenticato…" disse lui sorridendo e quando lei si fu voltata di nuovo, aggiunse "aspettavo solo il momento migliore per dirlo…"

Lei lo baciò e poi riprese "E che cosa stai aspettando, adesso?"

"Sei bellissima…" disse lui dopo averla guardata negli occhi a lungo. "La creatura più bella del mondo…"

Bellatrix arrossì. "Adesso non esagerare, però!"

"Io lo penso davvero…" continuò lui.

"Ok…ti credo…" concluse lei, tornando a guardare il lago e riappoggiando la testa sul petto di Sirius.

L'aria autunnale le sfiorava il viso, passando dolcemente fra i suoi capelli e lei si rilassò completamente. Stava quasi per addormentarsi quando, nel dormiveglia, sentì la voce di Sirius sussurrare piano

"Ti amo, Bella…"

Bellatrix sorrise e prima di scivolare nel sonno rispose

"Anch'io ti amo…"

Le giornate si fecero gradualmente più corte e più fredde. Dopo i primi due mesi di scuola, per Sirius divenne più difficile, per non dire quasi impossibile, riuscire ad assentarsi dalle lezioni. Silente l'aveva rimproverato più volte per le sue assenze ma, fu soprattutto l'esaurimento delle scuse plausibili, ad impedirgli di compierne altre. Remus e James si erano inventati di tutto, dalle malattie comuni a quelle più rare, per non parlare dei tanti incidenti magici che, secondo loro, gli erano capitati. Alla fine, dopo averli ringraziati e aver comprato a ciascuno una scatola di cioccorane, Sirius si era trovato costretto a tornare in aula.

"Che noia…" mormorò una mattina di dicembre mentre lui e i suoi amici entravano in classe.

Cura delle Creature Magiche era una delle lezioni più noiose, soprattutto quando, per via del brutto tempo, erano relegati in aula a studiare sui manuali.

"Ti capisco…" disse James comprensivo e indicando la finestra aggiunse "Se almeno smettesse di nevicare potremmo uscire e invece…"

Sirius sbadigliò distrattamente dietro al libro aperto, spostando di nuovo l'attenzione sul suo amico non appena ricominciò a parlare.

"Hai avuto modo di parlare con la tua ragazza stamattina?" chiese James cambiando argomento.

Sirius scosse il capo. "Veramente no, sono arrivato troppo tardi a colazione e lei non c'era già più."

James sorrise malizioso e scherzando disse "Sono cose che possono succedere, se si passa fuori tutta la notte…"

Sirius accennò un sorriso beffardo "A quanto pare anche voi ne sapete molto riguardo le uscite notturne…" disse indicando l'amico e Lily con la testa.

James arrossì vistosamente e, evitò di rispondere alla provocazione.

All'improvviso Remus si aggiunse alla conversazione dicendo "Comunque, l'ho vista io stamattina. Si è alzata all'improvviso da tavola dopo aver ricevuto una lettera da un gufo imperiale…"

Sirius lo fissò per un paio di secondi mentre la sua mente lavorava veloce.

"Un gufo imperiale" si disse "sicuramente era un messaggio da casa…"

Poi si fermò a riflettere sul tempo che era trascorso dall'ultima volta che i suoi genitori gli avevano mandato un gufo. Sirius era arrivato alla conclusione che la cosa migliore che poteva ottenere dai suoi era non avere loro notizie.

"Invece a quanto pare oggi Bella non ha avuto la mia stessa fortuna…" concluse infine fra sé. Diede poi un occhiata all'orologio di Remus e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Mancava poco allo scadere dell'ora e poi sarebbero andati tutti nella Sala Grande per pranzo. "Così avrò modo di parlare con Bella…" pensò proprio quando la campanella suonava e la professoressa li invitava a mettere via i libri.

Sirius precedette gli amici e si sedette al tavolo di Grifondoro, aspettando impaziente l'arrivo di Bellatrix fissando la porta. Ma il tempo passava e lei non arrivava. Ben presto tutti si misero a mangiare ma, non c'era ancora nessuna traccia di lei.

Sirius si alzò improvvisamente facendo sussultare James e Remus che erano seduti di fianco a lui.

"Che ti prende oggi?" chiese James preoccupato.

"Non è ancora arrivata!" sbottò Sirius irritato.

"Si sarà fermata da qualche parte…" disse saggiamente Remus mentre gli porgeva la mappa. "Perché non vai a cercarla, almeno ti calmi?"

Sirius l'afferrò dalle mani dell'amico e uscì dalla sala. Aprì la pergamena ed individuò facilmente Bellatrix in un'aula del terzo piano. Era infatti, l'unica studentessa che non si trovava nella Sala Grande. Corse su per le scale e raggiunse subito il luogo indicato sulla mappa. Diede un'occhiata dentro e vide che era ferma davanti ad una finestra, dando le spalle alla porta.

"Eccoti finalmente! Ero preoccupato!" esordì Sirius entrando.

Lei non si voltò, rimase perfettamente immobile. Sirius si avvicinò di qualche passo, notando un pezzo di pergamena per terra. Era tutto accartocciato.

"Ehi! Remus mi ha detto che stamattina hai ricevuto una lettera, cosa dicono i tuoi genitori?" chiese, sapendo benissimo che la lettera poteva contenere solo brutte notizie.

Bellatrix tacque ancora e Sirius spaventato si avvicinò di più. Dopo averla presa per le spalle, la fece voltare. Non appena vide le lacrime che solcavano il volto di lei, lui sgranò gli occhi sorpreso. Poi la strinse e le accarezzò i capelli mentre sentiva che le lacrime bagnavano la sua divisa.

"Calmati, Bella…" mormorò mentre l'accarezza. "Spiegami, vedrai che troverò una soluzione…"

"No…" disse lei con voce rotta dal pianto "Non c'è soluzione…"

Lui la staccò piano da sé. Bellatrix scostò il viso per non guardarlo in volto. Allora siccome non rispondeva alle sue domande, Sirius la lasciò andare, si chinò e dopo aver raccolto la pergamena iniziò a leggerla. Quando ebbe finito la accartocciò con furia e la scagliò lontano, fuori dalla finestra. Poi si avvicinò a Bellatrix e, dopo averle messo una mano sotto il viso e averla obbligata a guardarlo, la baciò. Lei si lasciò andare contro di lui rispondendo, una lacrima che cadeva ogni tanto dagli occhi chiusi. Successivamente Sirius si staccò dalle sue labbra, baciò le guance di lei e le asciugò gli occhi.

"Non piangere, non voglio vederti piangere…" mormorò.

"Ma non capisci? E' finita! Quando tornerò a casa per le vacanze di Natale, ci sarà il fidanzamento…e poi…"

Bellatrix lasciò la frase in sospeso ma entrambi sapevano cosa intendeva dire. Matrimonio. Con Lestrange. Solo all'idea che lei potesse essere di un altro fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene di lui.

"No. Non lo permetterò. Lo impedirò con qualunque mezzo. Non ti permetterò di sposare quell'idiota di Lestrange. Fidati di me…" disse fissando gli occhi lucidi di lei.

"Ma cosa puoi fare tu? E' tutto deciso, anche se mi ribellassi mi obbligherebbero…" disse Bellatrix disperata.

"Vuoi forse star ferma senza far nulla mentre i tuoi decidono della tua vita?" chiese Sirius furioso.

"No. C'è una cosa che posso fare…Lasciarti…" disse lei, gli occhi divennero freddi e imperturbabili mentre lo diceva.

Sirius la fissò incapace di parlare poi all'improvviso la voce tornò "Allora hai mentito! Se davvero mi amassi non diresti così!" urlò

Bellatrix ricominciò a piangere "Non è vero, è proprio perché ti amo che voglio che tu sia felice, e non lo saresti restando con me…"

Sirius la strinse di nuovo tra le braccia e disse "Stupida. Non potrei mai essere felice stando lontano da te…"

Bellatrix si lasciò abbracciare e accarezzare i capelli, poi Sirius fece apparire un tappeto e la fece sdraiare. Non appena si fu calmata Bellatrix si addormentò. Sirius la osservò dormire, sembrava così fragile, pensò. A poco a poco la stanza si oscurò, il sole era calato e Bellatrix continuava a dormire. Sirius decise di riposarsi e si sdraiò accanto a lei. Appoggiò la mano vicino a quella di lei e lasciò che il sonno prendesse il sopravvento, abbandonandosi.

Circa due ore dopo, Bellatrix si svegliò e lo vide che dormiva accanto a sé. Non seppe resistere e iniziò ad accarezzare il viso di lui. Non appena sentì la mano che lo accarezzava, Sirius si svegliò.

"Scusami, ti ho svegliato…" mormorò lei.

"Non importa…" rispose Sirius, guardando il suo viso illuminato da un raggio di luna. Poi la tirò contro di sé sfiorandole le labbra.

"Vedrai che troverò un modo…" disse "…impazzirei a saperti di un altro…"

Bellatrix lo baciò poi dopo essere arrossita disse "Vorrei essere tua…"

Sirius si fermò a guardare il bel viso di lei, le scostò i capelli e capendo cosa intendeva dire mormorò "Sei sicura di volerlo realmente?" chiese.

Lei annuì e lo baciò ancora prima di continuare "Si. Voglio che sia tu…"

Sirius allora si sdraiò sopra di lei e ricominciò a baciarla. Si spostò piano dalle labbra di lei al suo collo. Bellatrix iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena attraverso la camicia mentre lui continuava a baciarla. All'improvviso lui si fermò a guardarla.

"Che c'è?" chiese lei.

"Sei davvero sicura…" iniziò lui ma lei lo interruppe baciandolo.

Sirius si lasciò andare del tutto e sempre continuando a baciarla incorniciò prima il viso di lei con le mani e poi le lasciò scorrere lungo il suo corpo. Le aprì la camicia e le scostò la biancheria, poi si fermò a guardarla ancora e quando vide che gli occhi di lei si specchiavano nei suoi mormorò "sei bellissima…" e abbassò il capo baciando ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Continua…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo Ottavo.

Bellatrix si sentiva un po' smarrita. Da quando Sirius aveva spostato la sua attenzione sul resto del corpo di lei infatti, aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e di ciò che stava accadendo. Sentiva solo i brividi e il piacere che le provocavano le mani di lui che si muovevano dolcemente lungo il suo corpo. Poi aveva sentito un leggero dolore, Sirius si era fermato e l'aveva baciata a lungo.

"Ti ho fatto molto male?" aveva chiesto staccandosi un secondo dalle labbra di lei.

Bellatrix aveva sorriso aggiungendo "No, ma mi stai facendo impazzire…"

Anche Sirius aveva sorriso e l'aveva baciata ancora. Poi mentre incominciava a muoversi dentro di lei, Bellatrix sentì lunghi brividi percorrerle la schiena. Sirius la stringeva dolcemente e le baciava il viso. Poi all'improvviso entrambi sentirono un piacere immenso invaderli e si strinsero come se fossero una cosa sola.

Dopo un tempo che a loro parve interminabile, Sirius scivolò piano fuori di lei, accasciandosi sul fianco e tirandola contro di sé. Appoggiò il viso contro il suo seno e la strinse forte. Bellatrix gli accarezzò il viso sudato e depose un bacio tra i neri capelli di lui, stingendolo a sua volta. Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, riposandosi.

Dopo circa mezz'ora, Sirius si spostò, alzandosi. Bellatrix lo guardò, per un attimo ebbe paura che in realtà Sirius non la volesse più, ora che tutto era finito, ma poi all'improvviso lui si voltò, si inginocchiò davanti a lei e ricominciò a baciarla.

"Ti è piaciuto?" chiese lei un po' imbarazzata.

Sirius sorrise malizioso "Ti sembrano domande da fare?"

Bellatrix arrossì ancora di più ma, tornò a sorridere quando lui aggiunse in fretta "E' stato bellissimo…è la prima volta che mi capita di provare tutte queste emozioni…"

Sirius la baciò ancora e fece scorrere di nuovo una mano lungo il corpo di lei. Bellatrix tremò e arrossì, facendolo ridere.

"E per te…?"

Bellatrix annuì, poi si strinse nelle spalle. Adesso che Sirius non la teneva fra le braccia sentiva un po' freddo. Lui la abbracciò in fretta, accarezzandole ancora il viso. Si guardarono negli occhi e lui disse ancora

"Farò di tutto, non permetterò a nessuno di portarti via da me…"

Bellatrix si sciolse in un sorriso, si avvicinò e gli mordicchiò piano un orecchio "Devono solo provarci…troveranno pane per i loro denti!" e lo morse ancora.

Sirius la guardò negli occhi e quando lei lasciò scivolare la sua mano sul corpo di lui, trattenne il fiato.

"Vedo che impari in fretta…" disse con voce roca.

Bellatrix sorrise maliziosa e rispose "Ho avuto un buon maestro…" muovendo ancora la mano.

Sirius la rovesciò e si sdraiò di nuovo sopra di lei.

"Mi fai venire voglia di ricominciare…" disse, la voce calda allusiva.

"Pensavo che ne avessi avuto abbastanza di me…" rispose lei scherzando.

Sirius abbassò il viso, annusando il profumo della pelle di lei e dopo averle baciato il collo strappandole un gemito, concluse

"Non ne avrò mai abbastanza di te…"

Bellatrix prese il suo viso fra le mani, sorrise felice aggiungendo prima di baciarlo "Spero proprio che sia così…"

I due iniziarono a muoversi ancora e non smisero di amarsi finchè, quando ebbero finito, si accorsero che il cielo si stava schiarendo ad Est.

"E' già mattina…" mormorò triste Bellatrix, appoggiata al petto di lui.

Sirius le passò una mano sulla schiena"Bella…"

Bellatrix posò lo sguardo sul bel viso di lui. "Dimmi…"

Sirius la fissò ma non disse più nulla, la baciò e si alzò rivestendosi. Bellatrix lo guardò un po' confusa ma poi decise che era meglio imitarlo, prima che qualcuno li vedesse. Quando entrambi furono vestiti lui si allontanò, raggiungendo la porta in fretta. Bellatrix lo fissò preoccupata.

"Ehi, ma sei arrabbiato?"

Lui si fermò, poggiò una mano sullo stipite e disse "No, è solo che…" si voltò e la guardò in viso. "…stavo riflettendo…cosa ne pensi se chiedessi aiuto ai miei amici?" chiese serio.

Bellatrix tacque per qualche istante ma poi rispose "Ti fidi di loro?"

"Come di me stesso…" concluse Sirius.

Non appena ebbe detto quelle parole, il volto di Bellatrix si aprì in un sorriso "E allora anch'io credo di potermi fidare." Fece qualche passo avvicinandosi a lui, cingendolo per i fianchi. Sirius osservò le morbide labbra di lei mentre parlava

"Abbiamo bisogno di una buona idea e se loro possono aiutarci, non vedo per quale motivo dovrei dirti di no!" concluse sorridendogli.

Sirius si chinò per baciarla "Allora è deciso." disse dopo "ne parlerò con loro, sono certo che mi capiranno e troveranno un modo per aiutarci!"

"Ok…adesso basta parlare…è ora di agire!" e tirandosi su sulle punte sfiorò di nuovo le labbra di lui.

"Non ne avrò mai abbastanza…" mormorò di nuovo Sirius dolcemente, mentre stringendo il corpo di Bellatrix a sé, le rispondeva.

Quella mattina, Sirius arrivò a lezione di Storia della Magia con quaranta minuti di ritardo. Entrò come se niente fosse nell'aula, perché tanto il professore non si accorgeva mai di nulla, e si sedette vicino a James in fondo alla classe.

"Vi devo parlare…" mormorò attirando l'attenzione degli amici e, dopo un breve preambolo, raccontò loro della sua parentela con Bellatrix.

"E' tua cugina? Per la barba di Merlino, non ci posso credere! " esclamò sconvolto James, non appena fu messo al corrente della verità. Anche Remus e Peter guardarono Sirius con occhi sgrananti per la sorpresa.

"Non c'è bisogno che urli, Ramoso." disse Sirius tranquillamente, conscio che i suoi amici avrebbero avuto quella reazione. "Si, e questo ci crea molti problemi…" aggiunse e, senza troppe cerimonie, gli raccontò anche tutto il resto, evitando solo la notte appena trascorsa.

Non appena il racconto fu terminato, Sirius appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e alzò lo sguardo sui tre amici. James e Peter si guardavano in faccia increduli ma Remus aveva assunto un'espressione strana.

"A che pensi?" gli chiese Sirius curioso.

Remus lo guardò in volti. Il suo cervello lavorava a tutta velocità come la sera in cui Piton aveva cercato di incastrare il suo amico. "Ad un modo per aiutarti…per prima cosa dovrei dare una controllatina in biblioteca e in base alle informazioni che troverò penserò ad un piano d'azione…" rispose.

Sirius annuì e sorrise all'amico poi, dopo aver gettato un ultima occhiata a James e Peter che si stavano ancora scambiando sguardi sorpresi, pensò "Non c'è proprio alcun dubbio che la mente del gruppo sia Lunastorta!"

Proprio nell'istante in cui lo stava pensando, vide l'amico scuotere gli altri due per riportarli sulla terra.

"Ehi, belle statuine!" disse Remus ridendo "Il nostro amico Felpato ha bisogno di tutto il nostro appoggio e non credo che concluderete molto se non uscite da questo stato di istupidimento!"

Finalmente i due ragazzi parvero riscuotersi. James fece un respiro profondo e prese la parola rivolgendosi a Sirius.

"Allora, se non ho capito male, la ragazza che ti piace è tua cugina…" si fermò un istante per prendere fiato prima di continuare "…ed è obbligata ha sposare un altro per volere della tua famiglia…E' complicato!" esclamò infine con impeto, sottolineando tutto il suo disappunto.

I quattro amici rimasero in silenzio a pensare ad una soluzione finchè la campanella squillò interrompendo il filo dei loro pensieri. Gli altri studenti si alzarono e Remus, che afferrò in fretta la sua borsa con una mano e Peter con l'altra, dichiarò

"Noi andiamo a cercare una soluzione in biblioteca!"

James e Sirius si fissarono un secondo allibiti. Dopo Storia della Magia c'era Erbologia e non una pausa. Era inconcepibile, per loro, pensare che Remus, che andava in classe anche quando era malato, intendesse davvero saltare una lezione.

"Ma Erbologia?" chiese James incredulo.

Remus lo guardò nervosamente e disse "Ma chi se ne frega! Vuoi mettere con l'importanza di togliere un amico dai guai?" concluse sorridendo a Sirius.

Il ragazzo si alzò di scatto e battendo una poderosa pacca sulla spalla dell'amico disse "Grazie, Lunastorta! Tu si che sei un vero amico!"

Remus sorrise un istante ma poi tornò serio. "Adesso basta scherzare, però! La banda dei Malandrini deve darsi da fare!" e così dicendo lui e Peter si allontanarono.

Sirius si sedette di nuovo di fianco a James che, vedendo il volto preoccupato dell'amico, gli batté una mano sul ginocchio.

"Ehi, Felpato, ci sarebbe una cosa che vorrei chiederti…"

Sirius lo guardò per qualche secondo negli occhi e disse "Spara, amico…"

"Sei davvero sicuro di ciò che stai facendo?" chiese James, restando serio per una volta.

Sirius si stupì ma subito rispose "Tu hai mai avuto dei dubbi sulla Evans?"

James sgranò gli occhi un istante, sorpreso da quella domanda. "No, mai."

Sirius sorrise e circondando le spalle dell'amico con un braccio disse "Nemmeno io. Dentro di me, c'e la convinzione che l'unico motivo per cui sono nato, è poter incontrare e amare Bellatrix…"

James abbozzò un sorriso "E' molto bello quello che hai detto amico! Nascere per amare una persona…credo che questo ti darà la forza di superare ogni ostacolo…"

Sirius sospirò "Si, lo penso anch'io. Sono sicuro che finchè lei sarà al mio fianco ce la faremo…e poi c'è la collana…"

James lo guardò stupito. "La collana? Che collana?"

"Quella che le ho regalato quando ero piccolo, anzi quella che ho gettato ai suoi piedi quando ero piccolo. Mia cugina An mi ha detto che poi Bella l'aveva presa…"

James, che non aveva ancora capito bene, lo incalzò dicendo "Ma cosa centra la collana con il tuo legame con lei?"

"Hai mai sentito parlare dell'Incantesimo della Trasfigurazione del Cuore?" disse Sirius tranquillamente.

James rifletté fra sé un secondo ma poi disse, grattandosi la testa "Mi pare che sia un incantesimo potente, l'ho letto in qualche libro, ma non ricordo bene né dove né che effetti comporti…"

Sirius abbozzò un lieve sorriso, conscio del poco interesse dell'amico per i libri. Dopotutto l'intellettuale del gruppo era Remus, si disse "Beh, si tratta di un incantesimo abbastanza semplice. Ci si concentra su una persona, generalmente quella più importante per te, e visualizzando tutto l'affetto che provi, si crea un qualcosa…"

"Un qualcosa?" chiese James.

"Si" riprese Sirius "può essere qualsiasi cosa. E' qualcosa di personale, come lo è un Patronus, ma questo cambia forma a seconda delle persone a cui pensi mentre lo crei…"

"E cosa fa esattamente, questo qualcosa?"

Sirius fece un lungo respiro e poi continuò "Praticamente, lega il mago che lo fa alla persona a cui ha pensato, per tutta la vita. L'oggetto contiene l'affetto che prova e, se la persona amata lo possiede, è come una sorta di talismano, che la protegge."

James ascoltava le parole dell'amico e finalmente iniziava a capire. "E tu l'hai fatto per…?"

Sirius annuì e mormorò "La collana…la collana contiene e rappresenta tutto l'amore che provo per Bellatrix. Ogni volta che il mio amore aumenta il potere della collana si intensifica, aumentando la protezione su di lei."

James guardò l'amico e abbozzò un sorriso "Scusa, sarebbe una specie di giuramento d'amore eterno, giusto?" e dopo che Sirius ebbe annuito con la testa, continuò "E a che età l'avresti fatto?"

"A cinque anni…" rispose Sirius.

"E non te ne sei mai pentito?" chiese James che, dopo aver visto l'occhiata carica di sdegno che Sirius gli aveva gettato, si era sbrigato ad aggiungere "Voglio dire…alla fine eri molto giovane, e se poi avessi cambiato idea?"

Sirius scosse la testa "L'ho fatto perché ero convinto e non me ne sono mai pentito. Dal primo momento che l'ho vista, anche se ero solo un bambino, ho sentito che lei sarebbe stata l'unica che avrei potuto amare…"

James mormorò "Capisco…" mentre Sirius concludeva dicendo

"L'unica che possiede il mio cuore…"

I due ragazzi rimasero a lungo in silenzio nell'aula. Oltre a loro però, c'era un'altra persona che era immobile, fuori dalla porta. Non appena era finita la prima ora, Bellatrix era corsa in cerca del cugino, impaziente di sapere la reazione degli amici di lui. Giunta vicino all'aula, aveva sentito la calda voce di Sirius parlare e, per non interromperlo, si era fermata fuori ad ascoltarlo. Però, dopo che lui aveva finito, era rimasta immobile dov'era, il cuore colmo di felicità per l'amore che, senza che lei lo sapesse, lui le aveva sempre dimostrato, mentre calde lacrime, finalmente di gioia, solcavano il suo volto.

Continua…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitolo Nono

Bellatrix non fece parola con Sirius di ciò che aveva sentito e nemmeno lui le accennò qualcosa. Entrambi fecero finta di niente, preoccupandosi solo di trovare una soluzione all'imminente fidanzamento con Lestrange. Sirius e Bellatrix passavano sempre molto tempo insieme ma, nei pochi momenti che erano separati, lei cercava di guadagnare tempo con i suoi genitori mentre lui aiutava Remus e Peter nelle ricerche. Purtroppo, nessuno dei due riuscì ad ottenere dei buoni risultati. Nonostante le scuse di Bellatrix, come il fatto che il matrimonio avrebbe potuto nuocere al suo studio e quindi, al suo ingresso in società, i Signori Black non cedettero. Ritennero, al contrario, che l'ingresso della loro figlia in una famiglia rinomata come quella dei Lestrange, avrebbe solo facilitato il suo successo. Anche Sirius e i suoi amici non furono più fortunati. Dopo che Remus ottenne la conferma, dalle varie Leggi e Decreti Magici, che i cugini di primo grado non potevano assolutamente sposarsi, spostò la sua attenzione sui casi simili avvenuti in passato. Dopo un mese di ricerche, con l'avvento delle vacanze di Natale, non aveva ancora trovato nulla che potesse aiutare l'amico.

"Maledizione!" imprecò James un pomeriggio, mentre sfogliava senza successo i Documenti Matrimoniali Magici degli ultimi cento anni. "E' impossibile che non ci sia niente…deve pur esserci!" disse al limite della sopportazione.

Peter sbadigliò lasciando cadere la grossa testa sul cumulo di documenti. "Sono stufo…" bofonchiò "Tutto questo tempo passato a leggere queste pergamene, senza ottenere nessun risultato…è stressante!"

"E lo dici a me?" rispose Sirius "E' un mese che cerchiamo una soluzione, e fra poco ci sarà il fidanzamento…"

"Calmati, Felpato. Anche se ti scaldi non otterrai niente lo stesso!" disse saggiamente Remus, l'unico che sembrava instancabile nel consultare le carte. "Quando dovrebbe accadere di preciso il fidanzamento?"

Sirius sospirò "Durante le vacanze natalizie, ma non so di preciso quando…"

Remus appoggiò il documento, che aveva appena controllato, su una pigna di pergamene alla sua sinistra "Capisco…comunque non mi arrendo, abbiamo ancora tempo!"

Purtroppo, nonostante gli sforzi dei quattro ragazzi, le vacanze giunsero senza che trovassero una scappatoia. L'unico caso simile, che Remus aveva trovato, era quello di due cugini che si erano sposati, senza essere consapevoli di essere parenti. I genitori della donna erano morti quando lei era ancora bambina e i suoi zii, gli unici parenti che le erano rimasti, non erano in grado di mantenerla. Affidata ad un orfanotrofio, la bimba venne adottata, cambiò cognome e, all'oscuro del suo passato, quando venne ad Hogwarts, incontrò il cugino. Si innamorarono e si sposarono. Nessuno ebbe da ridire sull'unione dei due, solo perché legalmente non avevano alcun legame. Ma Remus sapeva che per Sirius e Bellatrix era diverso. Per la società, sarebbe stato moralmente inaccettabile.

"Mi dispiace…" mormorò Remus a Sirius, poco prima di lasciare Hogwarts per le vacanze "Però non intendo darmi per vinto. Cercherò qualcos'altro…"

Sirius sospirò e disse sconsolato all'amico "Grazie, ti sono grato per tutto ciò che stai facendo."

"Cosa farai durante queste vacanze?" chiese all'improvviso James, cercando di distrarre l'attenzione di Sirius da quell'argomento. "Vieni a stare da me?"

Sirius negò col capo "Mi dispiace, Ramoso." disse "Dovrò stare con i miei. Se sarò paziente e riuscirò a controllarmi dal rispondere a tutte le cavolate che dicono, potrò andare al fidanzamento con loro…"

"Capisco…" disse l'amico rassegnato "Comunque ci vediamo, ok, amico? E stai su!"

Finalmente sul volto di Sirius apparve un debole sorriso "Certo. Non preoccupatevi per me. Ci vuole ben altro per distruggermi!" esclamò convinto.

Anche gli amici sorrisero e annuirono col capo, separandosi.

Sirius tornò a casa Black. Sua madre lo accolse freddamente. Infatti, non appena lo vide davanti alla porta di casa, esclamò

"E' strano che tu sia qui…" disse con aria sospetta "di solito approfitti di ogni occasione per stare lontano da casa…"

Sirius non rispose. Si limitò ad abbassare la testa e a trascinare dentro il baule. Chiaramente, sua madre non si disturbò a chiedere aiuto all'elfo domestico o a gettare un incantesimo locomotore sul baule, ma lasciò che il suo maleducato e impertinente figlio trascinasse da solo il suo bagaglio fino alla sua stanza. Quando ebbe finito, Sirius si limitò a accasciarsi sul letto e mormorò, imitando sarcasticamente la voce di sua madre

"Bentornato, figliolo!"

Quella sera, la cena fu oltremodo disastrosa. Non appena Sirius apparve nella sala da pranzo, si rese subito conto che gli altri componenti della famiglia non si facevano scrupolo di nascondere la loro indifferenza al suo ritorno. Il vecchio elfo, probabilmente minacciato dalla padrona, aveva accuratamente evitato di apparecchiare anche per lui. I genitori e suo fratello sedevano già al tavolo. Regulus fissava mestamente il piatto, non alzò lo sguardo sul fratello maggiore nemmeno per un secondo, per paura di andar incontro allo sdegno della madre. La Signora Black da parte sua, non appena Sirius era entrato aveva esclamato a gran voce

"Oh! Sua maestà ci degna della sua presenza!"

Sirius le gettò un'occhiata veloce ma evitò di rispondere. Doveva restare calmo, se voleva raggiungere il suo scopo. Non appena si accorse che la sua presenza non era prevista, si avvicinò alla credenza, prese ciò che gli serviva e senza troppi preamboli, si accomodò.

La madre gli gettò un'occhiata indignata, per quella che riteneva una sfrontatezza assurda, ma non disse nulla. Lo ignorò, rivolgendo la sua attenzione al marito e al figlio minore. Regulus si limitava ad annuire o negare con la testa, mentre il marito borbottava ad intervalli regolari

"Hai proprio ragione, cara…."

Sirius spostò lo sguardo su suo padre. L'uomo stava seduto dritto, in una mano la forchetta e nell'altra il giornale che, a quanto pare, attirava tutta la sua attenzione. Infatti, sembrava non aver nemmeno notato l'arrivo di Sirius. Il Signor Black, come Sirius sapeva bene, non prestava attenzione a nessuno. Troppo preso da sé stesso, le uniche sue preoccupazioni erano quelle di guadagnare più denaro possibile e cercare di mantenere alto il nome dei Black.

La madre di Sirius continuò a ciarlare per tutto il resto della cena, provocando Sirius in ogni modo, ma il ragazzo assunse un atteggiamento indifferente, senza mai risponderle. Durante il dessert, mentre lei lo stuzzicava parlando male degli amici di lui, all'improvviso il Signor Black, che probabilmente aveva terminato la lettura del giornale, prese la parola posando gli occhi sulla moglie

"Ma perché continui a parlare del cattivo comportamento di Sirius e dei suoi amici? Che cosa ti è preso stasera, cara?"

La moglie gli gettò un'occhiata spazientita e indicando il figlio disse

"Per caso ti sei accorto, mio caro Signor Marito, che il tuo primogenito è tornato?"

Il Signor Black parve finalmente accorgersi del ritorno di Sirius ma si limitò ad emettere un esclamazione di sorpresa. Questo innervosì la moglie che, senza preoccuparsi della presenza dei figli, iniziò ad inveire contro di lui.

Sirius, ormai sazio, approfittò della momentanea distrazione della madre per svignarsela e tornare incolume, anche se molto più seccato di prima, nella sua stanza.

I giorni passarono, ma la situazione non migliorò. La Signora Black continuava a trattare con astio il suo primogenito ogni volta che lo vedeva, mentre il padre sembrava non accorgersi di nulla. Regulus era troppo preoccupato di poter contrariare la madre, per relazionarsi col fratello. Sirius viveva quindi una specie di strana solitudine. L'unica cosa che spezzava la monotonia di quelle giornate erano le lettere dei suoi amici, che arrivano regolarmente ogni sera.

Sirius era ogni giorno più scocciato per il comportamento di sua madre e più triste perché, da quando era partito, non aveva avuto più alcuna notizia di Bellatrix. La ragazza infatti, non si azzardava a scrivergli per paura che, quell'improvviso comportamento, insospettisse qualcuno. Ma un bel giorno, entrando nel salottino per cercare una cosa, ebbe un improvvisa e lieta sorpresa.

Sul divano, sedute a sorseggiare il tè stavano infatti sua madre, sua zia e Bellatrix. Sirius rimase incantato nel rivederla, accorgendosi, dopo tanto tempo, quanto gli fosse mancata. La madre di lui gli gettò un'occhiata malevola e si sbrigò ad informare la sorella del suo inaspettato ritorno. La zia fece un sorriso di circostanza e lo invitò a sedersi accanto alla figlia. Sirius non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si sedette accanto a Bellatrix.

"Bene, torniamo a noi…" disse all'improvviso la madre di Bellatrix, attirando l'attenzione di tutti su di sé. "Oggi siamo venute a farvi visita anche per un altro motivo…"

La donna si interruppe e respirò profondamente per aumentare l'attesa, prima di continuare. "Siamo qui per informarvi che la nostra Bellatrix si sposerà, il prima possibile, con il figlio dei Signori Lestrange…"

La madre di Sirius gettò un gridolino di gioia "Ma è meraviglioso, mia cara!" esclamò sorridendo a Bellatrix "Non potevi essere più fortunata di così! Un'ottima casata quella dei Lestrange, antica e nobile! Anche il mio Signor Marito, se fosse qui in questo momento, approverebbe sicuramente la scelta!"

Nella stanza cadde il silenzio per qualche istante ma poi, vedendo lo sguardo che sua madre le rivolgeva, Bellatrix si affrettò a sorridere alla zia e a mormorare "Si, hai ragione. Grazie, zia"

"Come stavo dicendo…" disse ancora la madre di Bellatrix, riappropriandosi dell'attenzione generale "Molto presto ci sarà il matrimonio. La data non è ancora stata fissata per via degli improrogabili questioni scolastiche di Bellatrix…" disse, gettando alla figlia un occhiata di disapprovazione che, solo la madre di Sirius, che era troppo felice non notò, prima di continuare "In compenso abbiamo deciso la data del fidanzamento! Avverrà la notte di Capodanno! Daremo una gran festa in onore dei promessi sposi a casa nostra…"

"Ma è stupendo!" esclamò ancora la madre di Sirius "La notte di Capodanno…che splendida idea che hai avuto!" disse sorridendo alla sorella.

"Sapevo che saresti stata del mio stesso parere, mia cara!" rispose la madre di Bellatrix "Siamo venute qui, apposta per invitarvi! Sarebbe magnifico se ci fosse tutta la famiglia!" concluse con voce felice, nonostante l'occhiata di disgusto che aveva gettato a Sirius mentre lo diceva.

"Ma certo!" disse l'altra donna "E' il minimo che possiamo fare per la nostra cara Bellatrix! Anzi, se posso fare qualcos'altro, non hai che da chiedere…"

Sirius vide passare un lampo negli occhi freddi della zia "Beh, ci sarebbe un cosa mia cara…" disse quest'ultima con astuzia "Sarebbe a dir poco perfetto se potessi prestare a Bellatrix il diadema della bisnonna…so che ci terrebbe ad indossarlo…"

La madre di Sirius per un attimo smise di sorridere, ma poi esclamò, cercando di sembrare il più felice possibile "Ma certo, cara, vado subito a prendertelo!" e si alzò di scatto, dirigendosi verso la porta.

"Posso venire con te, mia cara?" disse subito la madre di Bellatrix, fingendosi disinvolta "Così saremo sicure che tu non lo confonda con quello della zia, che è altrettanto bello, ma di scarso valore…"

La madre di Sirius impallidì, sentendosi scoperta, ma subito si ricompose mostrando alla sorella un gran sorriso "Ma certo!" disse "Vieni pure! In due avremo meno probabilità di sbagliarci" e con la stessa aria di un condannato che si avvicina al patibolo, precedette la madre di Bellatrix fuori dalla stanza.

Non appena la porta fu chiusa alle loro spalle, Bellatrix si gettò fra le braccia di Sirius. Il ragazzo la strinse forte a sé e mormorò tra i capelli di lei

"Non hai la minima idea di quanto tu mi sia mancata!"

Bellatrix alzò il volto verso di lui. Vedendola sorridere anche le labbra di Sirius finalmente, dopo tanti giorni, abbozzarono un sorriso. Si guardarono per lunghi istanti e poi lui la baciò piano, sfiorandole le labbra con delicatezza. Sentiva, dopo tanto tempo, il sapore di lei e una profonda gioia lo invase. Come sarebbe stato bello poterla tenere fra le braccia e baciarla per sempre, come stava facendo in quel momento, pensò.

"Anch'io sono felice di vederti…" disse Bellatrix scostandosi un poco "Non sai che fatica ho fatto a stare buona in tutti questi giorni, ma alla fine ne è valsa la pena, perché mia madre mi ha permesso di accompagnarla…"

"Un vero colpo di fortuna…" disse Sirius catturando ancora le labbra di lei.

Si baciarono ancora a lungo poi lui all'improvviso si staccò, perché aveva sentito dei passi avvicinarsi.

"Stanno tornando…" mormorò.

Bellatrix apparve triste "Di già? Speravo che la zia avrebbe fatto più storie, prima di cedere il diadema…"

Sirius rise maligno "La vecchia ha paura che la si accusi di essere avida…" rispose.

All'improvviso a Bellatrix tornò in mente una cosa e proprio mentre qualcuno appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia della porta, aprendola, mormorò nell'orecchio del cugino

"Ah! Ho chiesto e ottenuto il permesso di invitare James alla festa. I miei non hanno fatto molte storie, perché la sua è una famiglia di purosangue…Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere!"

Sirius ebbe solo un secondo per sorriderle, prima che le due donne entrassero nella stanza. Entrambi i ragazzi si irrigidirono, i sorrisi sparirono dai loro volti prima che le madri potessero accorgersene.

"Bene, Bellatrix cara, saluta che è ora di andare…" disse la madre di lei reggendo felice una grossa scatola blu su cui era impresso il simbolo dei Black.

Bellatrix non se lo fece ripetere, precedette la madre, la zia e il cugino fino alla porta di ingresso, poi si voltò e fece un profondo inchino. La madre aprì la porta, lasciò che Bellatrix la precedesse all'aperto e prima di richiuderla esclamò a gran voce

"Grazie di tutto mia cara! Ci vediamo a Capodanno!"

La madre di Sirius annuì senza sorridere. Suo figlio ebbe solo il tempo di gettare un ultima fugace occhiata alla cugina, che subito lo ricambiò, prima che la porta si chiuse. Sirius si ritrovò presto solo. Sua madre si era infatti allontanata velocemente, imprecando contro la sorella, mentre lui, che fissava ancora la porta, si portò una mano alle labbra e mormorò fra sé

"A presto, Bella!"

Continua…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitolo Decimo

Per Bellatrix le vacanze natalizie erano iniziate nel peggiore dei modi. Non appena aveva messo piede nell'enorme residenza dov'era cresciuta, uno stuolo di elfi domestici era accorso per darle il benvenuto. Tutti si erano profondamente inchinati al suo cospetto, sfiorando la terra con il viso. Poi si erano affrettati a prendere i bagagli e velocemente si erano dileguati. In pochi secondi, Bellatrix si era trovata sola nell'enorme atrio ma poi, proprio quando si stava affrettando su per le scale, per rimandare l'incontro con i genitori il più possibile, sua madre era sbucata improvvisamente dalla porta che dava sulla Sala dei Ricevimenti.

"Oh! Bellatrix, cara, finalmente sei tornata! Non vedevo l'ora che fossi qui per discutere con te i dettagli della festa di fidanzamento!"

Bellatrix la fissò un secondo, allibita. Era tornata da pochi minuti e la prima cosa che sua madre aveva pensato era la festa di fidanzamento! Sospirò, e poi si voltò fronteggiandola.

"Con il vostro permesso, Signora Madre, vorrei andare a riposarmi, prima di discutere con voi di qualsiasi cosa. Il viaggio è stato molto stancante…" si sbrigò a dire Bellatrix, per rimandare la questione il più possibile.

Il sorriso sul volto della Signora Black si spense ma, conoscendo il carattere della figlia, preferì lasciarle fare ciò che voleva, ma solo per il momento. "Certo cara. Hai ragione. Vai pure…" disse con voce pacata ma, non appena la ragazza ebbe raggiunto la metà della scala di cristallo che portava al piano superiore, aggiunse a gran voce. "Tanto abbiamo tutto il resto del giorno per discuterne…"

Bellatrix si fermò, voltandosi verso la madre. Sul volto di lei vide ridipingersi un sorriso ancora più grande di quello di prima. Bellatrix si voltò, fingendo di non aver sentito, e si allontanò in silenzio.

Appena raggiunse la cima delle scale, Bellatrix camminò a lungo, oltrepassando la stanza di Narcissa, i vari guardaroba e all'improvviso, appena fu all'altezza della stanza della sorella più piccola, un tornado azzurro la investì, gettandosi fra le sue braccia.

"Bella! Bella! Finalmente sei tornata!" le urlò la sorellina, abbracciandola con impeto.

Finalmente sul viso di Bellatrix apparve un sorriso sincero. Scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli biondi della sorella più piccola e poi la sollevò tra le braccia.

"Accidenti quanto sei cresciuta, An! Fra poco non riuscirò più a tenerti!" disse Bellatrix, tenendola in braccio, poi aggiunse "Allora, piccola, come stai?" chiese, mentre con un rapido movimento del capo, allontanava una lunga ciocca di capelli corvini.

Andromeda, sempre fra le braccia della sorella maggiore, allontanò una ciocca di capelli, imitandola. Bellatrix sorrise nel vederla e anche la piccola le sorrise di rimando, prima di risponderle

"Bene, poi adesso che tu e Cissy siete tornate, anche meglio! Almeno la mamma avrà anche qualcun'altro da tormentare!" disse la bimba con la sua caratteristica sincerità disarmante.

Bellatrix rise alla battuta della sorella, anche se non era molto felice di diventare il nuovo bersaglio della madre. Ripensò, per un istante, alle parole di Sirius la notte della vigilia della partenza. "Devi portare pazienza…" si disse alla fine la ragazza, ricordando le ultime parole del cugino. Un secondo dopo, Bellatrix arrossì violentemente ricordando il passionale bacio d'arrivederci che si era scambiata con lui.

Andromeda la fissò qualche istante senza capire ma poi, senza pensare, esclamò con voce triste

"La mamma ha detto che ti sposi con Lestrange…"

Un ombra passò sul bel viso di Bellatrix mentre rispondeva amaramente "Non ho scelta…"

Andromeda notò lo sguardo triste della sorella e subito aggiunse, inconsapevole che ciò che avrebbe detto le avrebbe sollevato il morale "La mamma ha detto anche che non appena avrà finito di discutere i particolari sulla serata con te, andrà a casa della zia per invitare tutti…Magari verrà anche Sirius!"

Non appena la voce infantile aveva pronunciato il nome di lui, lei aveva rivisto il bel viso del cugino, i capelli corvini e l'espressione che assumevano gli occhi di lui quando mormorava "sei bellissima…" mentre facevano l'amore. Bellatrix arrossì ancora e Andromeda sorrise vedendola imbarazzata, poi si dimenò e disse

"Adesso fammi scendere! Sono stufa di stare in braccio, non ho più due anni!" disse la bimba con aria divertita.

"Va bene, piccola peste!" disse Bellatrix rimettendola a terra, sorridendole. "Grazie per essere venuta a darmi il benvenuto!"

Andromeda approfittò del fatto che la sorella fosse ancora piegata per darle un bacio sulla guancia "Di niente, figurati!" gli occhioni della bimba avevano uno sguardo divertito mentre, prima di fuggire via a gran velocità, mormorava "Cerca di convincere la mamma e la zia a far venire anche Sirius al fidanzamento, è da tanto che non lo vedo!"

Bellatrix la guardò correre nella sua stanza e, più tranquilla, urlò come risposta "Non preoccuparti, verrà di sicuro!" poi continuò ad attraversare il corridoio, alla fine del quale, si trovava la sua stanza. Aprì la porta ed entrò, sprofondando subito sul grande letto a baldacchino. Gettò un'occhiata distratta ai bauli, pensando che più tardi li avrebbe disfatti, e lasciò correre la mente fino a Sirius. Rimase a lungo nei suoi pensieri finchè, rendendosi conto che prima avrebbe organizzato la festa prima avrebbe anche potuto rivedere il cugino, si decise ad alzarsi e a raggiungere la madre nel soggiorno.

La signora Black la aspettava bevendo un tè da una tazza di porcellana, su cui era impresso il simbolo dei Black. Possibile che questa donna continui a perdere il suo tempo a rivaleggiare con la sorella per ottenere più cimeli di famiglia possibile, si chiese Bellatrix annoiata. Si sedette di fianco a lei e, fingendo interesse, si intrattenne con la madre discutendo tutti i particolari dell'evento, da come preferiva decorare la casa, a cosa desiderava come cena di fidanzamento. La Signora Black, costantemente sorridente, immaginandosi già la figlia con la fede al dito, non faceva altro che ciarlare. Prima chiedeva a Bellatrix il parere su una cosa e poi, non appena lei glielo dava, subito aveva da ridire, cercando di farle cambiare idea. Bellatrix in cuor suo non sapeva per quale stupido motivo la madre volesse darle l'impressione di poter scegliere qualcosa quando, di fatto, modificando ogni sua piccola richiesta, prendeva lei tutte le decisioni.

"E' come la questione del marito" sbottò irritata Bellatrix mentre tornava nella sua camera, dopo tre ore passate a discutere senza aver ottenuto niente "lei decide, ma vuole dare l'impressione che sia io a farlo…sembra che voglia capire fino a che punto sono disposta a subire senza reagire…Dannazione!" e con violenza prese i vari libri dal baule e li gettò per terra. Fece lo stesso con la divisa e i vestiti, buttando alla rinfusa nella stanza tutto ciò che si trovava nel suo bagaglio. Ma, quando giungendo sul fondo vide una piccola collana, il suo viso si intenerì, si accasciò al suolo e la prese, osservandola.

"Devi portare pazienza…"

La voce di Sirius risuonò ancora nella sua mente mentre lei, seduta al suolo, rimirava il simbolo dell'amore di lui. La strinse con dolcezza fra le dita per qualche secondo e poi se la mise al collo, preoccupandosi di celarla bene sotto ai vestiti.

Da quel momento, quando nei lunghi giorni successivi la madre la tormentava ed esasperava con domande inerenti alla festa, Bellatrix allungava una mano verso il collo e, fingendo di toccarsi le ciocche di capelli che ricadevano, la sfiorava ricordandosi di colui che l'aveva creata e dell'obiettivo che li accomunava.

Bellatrix sopportò la madre per quelli che le sembrarono lunghi ed interminabili giorni, intrattenendosi con An il maggior tempo possibile. Un giorno, mentre sedevano come al solito a discutere in salotto, sua madre ad un certo punto disse

"Beh…adesso cosa ci manca ancora da discutere?" chiese, sapendo già benissimo cosa mancava.

Bellatrix non ci pensò nemmeno un attimo. Sapeva che sua madre stava come al solito perdendo tempo, quindi si limitò a rispondere "Non saprei…" cercando di celare la noia.

"Ma certo! Gli invitati!" esclamò la madre, mettendoci più entusiasmo del dovuto "Oltre alle più importanti famiglie, i vari esponenti del Ministero, gli amici di famiglia, i parenti vari, vorresti invitare qualche tuo amico della scuola?" chiese, sapendo benissimo che la figlia non aveva legato con nessuno a Hogwarts.

Bellatrix si irritò, conscia che la madre, conoscendo il suo carattere che la portava a relazionarsi pochissimo con gli altri, stesse cercando, senza motivo apparente, di umiliarla. Per un attimo pensò che fosse crudele perché, anche se nessun altro lo avrebbe saputo, si stava divertendo a prendersi gioco di lei. Mentre pensava questo, sua madre, non avendo risposta alcuna, continuò, un sorriso disegnato sulle labbra

"Allora, cara…nessuno?"

Bellatrix divenne rossa in viso, portò la mano al collo sfiorando la collana ma, quando stava per risponderle di no, pensò a Sirius e successivamente le vennero in mente, come se fosse stato un lampo, gli amici di lui.

"James!" esclamò a gran voce.

La madre la guardò allibita. Non si aspettava una risposta del genere e pensando di aver capito male chiese

"Come, cara?"

Bellatrix ripeté con voce ancora più convinta "James, James Potter!". Aveva pronunciato il nome di James perché sapeva che Sirius sarebbe stato più tranquillo a fianco di un amico. Essendo James di famiglia purosangue, sua madre avrebbe avuto meno possibilità di negarle il consenso. Avrebbe voluto far venire anche Remus e Peter ma, sapendo che sua madre, come il resto della famiglia, vedeva di malocchio l'avere rapporti con persone che loro consideravano "non degne", ebbe paura che, associando il loro nome a quello di James, decidesse di non invitarlo.

"James Potter…" mormorò la Signora Black come se stesse parlando fra sé "Potter…non sapevo che conoscessi il figlio dei Potter…"

"Siamo diventati amici quest'anno…" rispose lei, cercando di sembrare il più convincente possibile

Sua madre mormorò fra sé per qualche istante ma poi concluse "…va beh..credo di potertelo concedere…i Potter sono un antica famiglia di purosangue e, anche se a volte hanno delle strane idee riguardo ai mezzosangue, penso che potrebbero offendersi se, sapendo del rapporto d'amicizia che c'è fra te e James, tu non lo invitassi….uhm….va bene, cara, non credo che ci saranno problemi, James può venire…" disse aggiungendo il nome alla lista degli invitati.

"Grazie" mormorò Bellatrix, cercando di mascherare la sua contentezza, mentre si immaginava la faccia che avrebbe fatto Sirius quando l'avrebbe saputo.

Le due donne passarono ancora qualche ora a discutere di particolari insignificanti finchè la madre decise, dopo aver preparato tutti gli inviti, di portare la figlia con sé ad annunciare il lieto evento alla sorella.

Bellatrix la sentì mormorare distintamente "Il diadema della bisnonna…" prima che la madre si smaterializzasse.

Dopo la visita, Bellatrix tornò a casa felice per averlo rivisto e si cullò nel ricordo dei pochi istanti passati insieme nel salottino, dimenticandosi della festa di fidanzamento.

Infine la sera di Capodanno giunse. Sirius, vestito con lo smoking, si presentò a casa degli zii assieme al resto della sua famiglia, anche se, dato che lui li seguiva a debita distanza, non sembrava che fossero arrivati insieme. Sirius li vide entrare e gettare i soprabiti in testa a un paio di elfi domestici. Decise che era meglio fare finta di niente e, mentre loro si univano agli invitati nella Sala dei Ricevimenti, rimase nell'atrio, dando le spalle alla scala di cristallo.

All'improvviso sentì tirare la giacca, si voltò e vide due occhioni che lo fissavano.

"Sirius! Che bello vederti!" disse An continuando a tirargli la giacca.

"An! Ciao! Come stai, piccola?" disse Sirius prendendola in braccia. La gettò in aria e la riprese al volo mentre lei rideva divertita.

"Sono felicissima di vederti!" disse la bimba, abbracciandolo.

Sirius sorrise e rispose "Anch'io! Sembra un secolo che non ci vediamo! L'ultima volta eri alta la metà e molto meno bella!"

Il complimento fece felice Andromeda che si sbrigò a aggiungere "Sei sempre il solito, Sirius! Mi riempi sempre di complimenti! Non per niente, sei il mio cugino preferito!"

"Grazie!" rispose lui proprio mentre la porta d'ingresso si riapriva, attirando l'attenzione dei due sull'ospite che stava entrando.

Una zazzera di capelli neri spuntava da un lungo mantello.

"James!" chiamò a gran voce Sirius, sempre tenendo in braccio Andromeda, non appena ebbe riconosciuto l'amico.

James alzò lo sguardo, un sorriso sul volto mentre, gettando il mantello fra le braccia di un elfo, si avvicinava velocemente e tirava una pacca amichevole sulla spalla di Sirius.

"Ehi, Felpato, allora come va, amico?" chiese.

"Bene…" mentì Sirius, cercando di non farlo capire ad Andromeda "E tu?"

"Non c'è male…" disse James con un gran sorriso, mentre pensava fra sé a Lily "Ma chi è questa deliziosa fanciulla?" aggiunse galante indicando la piccola nelle braccia dell'amico.

"Sono An! Piacere!" disse la bimba con disinvoltura tendendo la piccola manina inguantata verso James, che non mancò di baciarla.

"Lei è mia cugina, la sorella minore di Bella…" aggiunse Sirius, pronunciando con dolcezza il nome dell'amata.

"Capisco…" mormorò James continuando a sorridere ad An.

"Tu conosci mia sorella?" chiese la bimba, i suoi grandi occhi si sgranarono per lo stupore.

James annuì "Ci siamo conosciuti quest'anno…" rispose lui, restando nel vago.

"Ah!" mormorò all'improvviso la piccola attirando l'attenzione dei due ragazzi "Per la contentezza di vederti Sirius, avevo quasi scordato di dirti che Bella mi ha detto che vuole parlarti, prima della festa…"

Sirius la guardò un secondo poi annuì serio e, passando la bimba nelle braccia di James, disse "Capisco…sarà meglio che vada allora…" iniziando a salire la grande scala.

James e Andromeda rimasero a fissarlo salire i gradini con estrema calma e all'improvviso la bimba esclamò attirando la sua attenzione

"Sirius! Credo che finalmente anche lei voglia dirti che le piaci…!" concluse con la sincerità disarmante che la contraddistingueva.

Sirius le sorrise "Non preoccuparti, lo sapevo già da tempo!" disse presuntuoso e poi aggiunse "Non lasciare che combini troppi guai…" continuò e dopo che James ebbe annuito, si sbrigò ad aggiungere "mi raccomando,né, An?" e si allontanò ridendo.

I due rimasero a guardarlo per un po', poi An e James che, abituato agli scherzi dell'amico, non se l'era affatto presa, raggiunsero il resto degli ospiti che affollavano la Sala dei Ricevimenti.

Quando Sirius raggiunse la cima delle scale, voltò a sinistra e imboccò il lungo corridoio. Camminò a lungo, superando una serie di porte chiuse finchè, notandone una semiaperta, si avvicinò. Gettò un occhiata all'interno e riconobbe subito lo studio dello zio. Le pareti, tranne dove c'era un enorme vetrata e dove era stato costruito il camino, erano ricoperte completamente di libri dalla copertina di pelle scura.

"Arte Oscura" si disse.

Poi la vide. In piedi, di fronte alla finestra stava Bellatrix. Sembrava assorta nel rimirare il panorama, il bel corpo drappeggiato in un lungo abito blu notte sul quale risplendevano miriadi di stelle. I capelli corvini di lei ricadevano sciolti celando la schiena, lasciata abbondantemente esposta dall'abito.

Sirius deglutì e rimase qualche secondo a fissarla, prima di allungare la mano per bussare alla porta, rendendola così consapevole della sua presenza.

Continua…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitolo Undicesimo

Non appena sentì il lieve bussare, Bellatrix si voltò, i capelli ricaddero morbidi sulle sue spalle nude. Sirius deglutì ancora mentre lei, vedendolo, sorrise.

"Sei qui, finalmente!" esclamò con voce dolce, mentre si avvicinava con calma a lui.

Sirius la guardò avvicinarsi e rimase fermo, incantato dalla sua bellezza. Non appena fu abbastanza vicina da poterla toccare, dimenticandosi del luogo in cui si trovava, la prese fra le braccia stringendola a sé. Le accarezzò una guancia e sfiorò le sue labbra con un dito, prima di abbassare il capo, baciandola.

Bellatrix sorrise e ricambiandolo mormorò "Uhm…anch'io sono felice di vederti!"

Anche Sirius le sorrise e continuò a rimirare la bellezza di lei per lunghi minuti finchè Bellatrix, ridendo gli mise una mano sul braccio e gli disse

"Ehi! Sei qui con me?" chiese scherzando.

Sirius si riscosse "Si…sei stupenda stasera…" poi lasciandola andare, continuò con voce triste "Peccato che al posto mio ci sarà un altro…"

Si appoggiò alla porta, le braccia conserte, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Bellatrix smise di sorridere, lo guardò per qualche secondo e, sentendolo lontano, disse per riscuoterlo dai suoi pensieri

"Forse non avrei dovuto invitarti…" disse provocandolo.

Subito Sirius alzò lo sguardo su di lei, un lampo di rabbia negli occhi "Ci mancava solo non poter essere qui!" disse con impeto.

Bellatrix continuò piano, con voce triste "Ma almeno non avresti sofferto vedendomi con Rodolphus.."

Non appena lei mormorò il nome dell'altro, Sirius sentì una rabbia cieca invaderlo. Respirò a fondo per calmarsi, per evitare che Bellatrix se ne accorgesse. Ma la cugina, lo conosceva troppo bene per non capire che cosa gli stava passando per la testa. Si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, anche se lui le gettò un occhiata fredda.

"Dai, Sirius…" e vedendo che lui restava in silenzio aggiunse in fretta "Perché ti sei arrabbiato adesso?"

Sirius sbottò all'improvviso "Perché hai chiamato Lestrange per nome!" disse con violenza.

Lei lo fissò un po' spazientita "Non pensi che gli ospiti si stupirebbero se lo chiamassi per cognome?"

Sirius sbuffò ma rispose irritato "Devo aspettarmi che fra un po' tu lo chiami 'Rodolphus tesoro'?" disse con voce sarcastica, che mal celava la sua rabbia.

"Certo!" confermò lei ridendo, assecondando il comportamento di lui "Lo chiamerò anche 'Dolcissimo amore' o magari è meglio il tradizionale 'caro'?" disse, fingendo di chiedere consiglio.

"Ottima idea!" disse lui, finalmente conscio di quanto fosse ridicolo il suo modo di fare, stringendola fra le braccia. Dopotutto anche lei non è entusiasta di questa storia, si disse.

Il ragazzo tornò a sorriderle e anche lei fece lo stesso, prima di ricominciare a baciarlo. I due si baciarono a lungo, appoggiati alla porta che, senza che i due se ne accorgessero, avevano chiuso muovendosi, presi dall'impeto della situazione. Sirius, appoggiato con le spalle al porta, con un rapido movimento ribaltò la situazione, invertendo il posto con lei e appoggiandosi contro il suo corpo.

"Io amo solo te…" mormorò lei, staccandosi un momento dalle labbra di lui.

Lui la guardò nei profondi occhi per lunghi secondi e poi sorrise, prima di riappropriarsi delle labbra di lei. La strinse a sé e sentì le mani della ragazza che si insinuavano tra i suoi vestiti, levandogli la giacca dell'abito. Lui la lasciò fare, stupito della sua inedita spavalderia. Mentre la baciava, le passò una mano sulla schiena e quando spostò le labbra sul collo di lei, la sentì gemere.

"Sirius…" mormorò lei, dimenticandosi di tutto il resto.

Lui si fermò, prese il viso di lei tra le mani, e tornò a baciarla con impeto. I due scivolarono a terra, lei sotto di lui. Mentre lui la baciava, Bellatrix gli levò la camicia e incominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena e il petto. Lui la guardava in viso, mentre le mani di lei si muovevano sul suo corpo.

"Adoro quando lo fai…" mormorò con voce profonda.

Lei sorrise e, ricominciando a baciarla, Sirius le sfilò l'abito, facendo scivolare giù per il corpo di lei. Non appena la vide nuda, lui deglutì e lei sorrise ancora. Baciò e accarezzò a lungo ogni centimetro del corpo di Bellatrix, finchè non la sentì trattenere il respiro, ed entrò piano dentro di lei. Mentre incominciava a muoversi, entrambi si strinsero all'altro, inconsciamente. All'improvviso il piacere esplose, Bellatrix e Sirius vi si abbandonarono, continuando a stringersi. Poi, quando tutto fu finito, lui scivolò piano fuori di lei e guardandola, si perse nella sua bellezza.

Il respiro, tornato regolare, il viso rilassato e luminoso. Lui si sdraiò ancora sopra di lei e stringendola a sé le baciò tutto il viso con dolcezza. Lei aprì gli occhi scuri e specchiandoli in quelli di lui, sorrise mentre lo chiamò

"Amore…"

Sirius la fissò un secondo stupito poi disse imbarazzato, il cuore pieno di gioia nel sentire quella sola parola "Non chiamarmi così…"

Bellatrix rise, vedendolo un po' rosso in viso "Ma perché, Amore?" disse, continuando a scherzare.

Sirius rispose con foga, fingendo di essere arrabbiato "Finiscila ti ho detto!"

Allora, Bellatrix concluse con fare altezzoso "Bene…come vuoi…dato che ti da fastidio, chiamerò così Rodolphus!"

Sirius la guardò un secondo e poi urlò con voce divertita "Devi solo provarci! " e la strinse mentre Bellatrix, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso, gli sorrise e lo baciò.

Rimasero a terra, stringendosi per un'altra mezz'ora, completamente dimentichi della festa che si stava svolgendo al piano di sotto. Solo quando l'orologio appoggiato sulla mensola del camino suonò dodici rintocchi, Bellatrix saltò su esclamando

"Diamine! E' già mezzanotte! Siamo tremendamente in ritardo!" disse, mentre si infilava il vestito e si rassettava i capelli.

Subito Sirius la imitò, rivestendosi e disse con voce calma "E' normale che la festeggiata arrivi un po' in ritardo…" cercando di fare apparire la situazione meno tragica di quella che era.

"Hai ragione!" rispose lei "Peccato che avrei dovuto scendere dalla scalinata circa un ora e mezza fa!"

"Ma che sarà mai!" rispose lui, anche se il suo viso aveva assunto un'aria preoccupata. "Non se ne sarà accorto nessuno…"

"Certo…a parte mia madre!" concluse Bellatrix, infilandosi le scarpe.

Lui la guardò e lei, sorridendogli, lo baciò con impeto. Lo oltrepassò e non appena fu nel corridoio disse

"Tu aspetta ancora un po' a scendere…non vorrei che i miei si insospettissero…ci vediamo più tardi, Amore!"

Sirius la vide sorridere radiosa mentre diceva quell'ultima parola con estrema dolcezza. Decise quindi di aspettare lì e si sedette alla scrivania, sfogliando un libro lasciato aperto lì vicino.

Bellatrix percorse il lungo corridoio in fretta e trovò la madre che saliva la scalinata di cristallo.

"Si può sapere dove ti eri cacciata?" chiese la donna irritata "Avresti dovuto scendere molto tempo fa! Rodolphus è impaziente di conoscerti!"

Bellatrix cercò di apparire il più impassibile possibile e rispose con calma "Ho perso tempo per prepararmi…voglio che Rodolphus mi trovi a dir poco perfetta!"

La madre le gettò un'occhiata in viso, abbozzò un sorriso e la incitò a scendere le scale. "Va bene, credo che lo apprezzerà! Adesso andiamo, però! Sbrighiamoci!"

Scesero in fretta le scale, per quanto potessero correre con degli ingombranti abiti da sera, poi voltarono a sinistra ed entrarono nella Sala dei Ricevimenti. Non appena Bellatrix vi mise piede, scoppiò un fragoroso applauso. Gli ospiti avevano formato due sponde, lasciando uno spazio in mezzo per lasciarla passare. Alla fine di quel "percorso obbligatorio", c'era un giovane dai capelli castano scuro lunghi fino a metà guancia, vestito con un elegante abito. Non appena la vide, si voltò verso di lei e, incantato dal suo fascino, lasciò andare nel vuoto il bicchiere che teneva in mano, subito agguantato da un elfo domestico accorso in aiuto. Bellatrix avanzò fino a lui, osservandolo indifferente.

"Bello, è bello…" si disse "ma niente di eccezionale in confronto a Sirius…" e mentre pensava al cugino arrossì.

Lestrange la vide arrossire e immaginando che fosse dovuto alla sua presenza, rimase conquistato dall'atteggiamento di lei. Quando furono vicini, lui le prese la mano, si inchinò di fronte a lei e la baciò, gli occhi fissi in quelli di lei. Bellatrix rimase impassibile e finse un timido sorriso solo quando gli invitati li applaudirono.

Si voltò allora verso la folla, per evitare di guardare Rodolphus e scorse, fra le tante persone, il viso di James e quello di Andromeda. James le sorrise e Andromeda, che lui teneva ancora in braccio, la salutò muovendo la piccola manina inguantata. All'improvviso, dietro di lui vide arrivare Sirius. Il cuore di Bellatrix prese a battere all'impazzata mentre vedeva il cugino avvicinarsi all'amico. An sorrise a Sirius che, dopo averla ricambiata, fissò il suo sguardo esclusivamente sulla sua amata.

I due promessi sposi si diressero verso alcuni ospiti. Rodolphus teneva ancora la mano di Bellatrix. Quando Sirius lo vide, una rabbia cieca lo invase ancora ma, vedendo l'atteggiamento distaccato di lei, si impose di calmarsi.

Per prima cosa, Rodolphus la condusse dai suoi genitori. Sua madre era una snella signora distinta sulla cinquantina che osservò Bellatrix come uno scommettitore quando scruta i vari cavalli su cui puntare. Il padre invece era un uomo rubicondo, con grossi baffi castano scuro. Degnò Bellatrix solo di una fugace occhiata mentre lei, come da etichetta, faceva un mezzo inchino.

"Piacere di conoscerti, cara…" disse la Signora Lestrange con voce annoiata "Benvenuta in famiglia!" aggiunse abbozzando un finto sorriso.

Bellatrix la ringraziò, augurandosi fra sé di doversi intrattenere con lei il meno possibile. Contemporaneamente sentì il suo futuro suocero esclamare in direzione del figlio

"Bel colpo, ragazzo! La tua futura consorte è a dir poco splendida! Non vedo l'ora di vedere i nipotini!" disse strizzando l'occhio, allusivo.

"Si, anch'io non vedo l'ora, padre…" concluse lui ridendo e gettando un'altra occhiata al corpo della bella fidanzata.

Bellatrix divenne rossa in viso e si trattenne a stento dal mandare al diavolo entrambi. Grazie al cielo, la piccola An, andando contro all'etichetta e causando una crisi isterica alla madre, che fu costretta ad allontanarsi sorretta dal padre, si avvicinò facendosi largo fra la folla, chiamando insistentemente

"Bella! Bella!"

I genitori di Rodolphus e lui la fissarono indignati ma Bellatrix li ignorò e accolse fra le sue braccia la piccola, sollevandola. Subito gli altri ospiti, per celare l'imbarazzo, si misero a discutere fra loro, smettendo di fissarli.

"An! Ti sembra questo il modo di comportarsi?" disse la profonda voce di Sirius, mentre si faceva largo fra la folla, seguito da James.

Non appena furono di fronte i due ragazzi si guardarono a lungo, poi Sirius, dopo aver fatto un mezzo inchino all'amata, riprese

"Perdonami, Bella. Avrei dovuto controllarla meglio…" e sempre piegato continuò a fissare il bel volto di lei che si apriva in un sorriso.

James e An si guardarono e si scambiarono un sorriso complice mentre lui, avvicinandosi, riprendeva la bimba dalle braccia della sorella maggiore.

All'improvviso, Bellatrix sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla e il freddo la invase. Rodolphus apparve dietro di lei e si mise a fissare intensamente Sirius che, appena lo vide, si rialzò e con un sorriso beffardo lo osservò di rimando.

I due si fissarono a lungo, nessuno parlò e la tensione divenne palpabile anche agli ospiti presenti, che si voltarono di nuovo a guardare.

Vedendo che entrambi si guardavano in cagnesco, Bellatrix si affrettò a dire

"Rodolphus! Vorrei presentarti queste persone…la bimba è mia sorella minore, Andromeda. Lui è James Potter, un mio amico…" disse facendo un gesto in direzione di James che alzò il capo "e lui è mio cugino, Sirius…" concluse.

Rodolphus rimase immobile continuando a fissare Sirius, che non era da meno, finchè all'improvviso mormorò un laconico "Piacere…" e, dopo aver afferrato il braccio di Bellatrix aggiunse "Dobbiamo andare adesso, cara. Devo presentarti a molte altre persone…" trascinandola via.

Bellatrix gettò un'occhiata preoccupata a Sirius e, vedendo i muscoli del viso di lui contrarsi, senza farsi vedere dal fidanzato, gli fece segno di calmarsi.

James notò subito il cambiamento dell'amico e gli si avvicinò, tentando di tranquillizzarlo ma, quando fu abbastanza vicino, lo sentì mormorare fra i denti "Dannato Lestrange!" mentre guardava Bellatrix che si allontanava.

Continua…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitolo Dodicesimo

Rodolphus condusse Bellatrix nel centro della Sala, presentandole una serie di persone che non conosceva, preoccupandosi di tenerla costantemente per mano, come per dare l'impressione che fosse di sua proprietà. Dopo averle presentato gli amici dei suoi genitori, tutte famiglie purosangue con la puzza sotto il naso che la squadrarono, classificandola come loro pari e fecero i complimenti al futuro marito per l'ottima scelta infine, la condusse verso un ragazzo dai capelli talmente biondi da sembrare argentati. Rodolphus gli sorrise e tirando ancora Bellatrix, la fece avvicinare di più allo sconosciuto. Bellatrix guardò il ragazzo attentamente. I corti capelli argentati, il bel volto fermo in un espressione severa, gli occhi azzurri che si spostarono da Rodolphus a lei. Rodolphus tese la mano e il ragazzo la strinse.

"Sono felice che tu sia venuto…" disse Rodolphus con voce piatta.

"Non avrei mai perso il tuo fidanzamento…" rispose il ragazzo, il sorriso accennato sulle labbra.

Poi Rodolphus si rivolse alla fidanzata e, continuando a tenerla strettamente, disse

"Bellatrix, cara, lui è un mio amico d'infanzia, Lucius Malfoy…"

Lucius le lanciò un'altra occhiata, studiando il viso di lei, poi disse con un sorriso più profondo di quello che aveva rivolto all'amico

"Molto piacere…"

Bellatrix gli gettò un occhiataccia e rispose con freddezza "Il piacere è mio…"

Lucius vide l'espressione sul volto di lei e, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che anche Bellatrix avrebbe sentito, disse all'amico

"Te ne sei scelto una con un bel caratterino…credo che ti divertirai parecchio a insegnarle chi è che comanda…"

Rodolphus sorrise e concluse "Non preoccuparti, sarà un vero piacere passare il mio tempo ad educarla ad essere più obbediente…"

Bellatrix gettò un'occhiataccia anche al fidanzato e, con un rapido movimento, svincolò dalla presa di lui

"Beh, 'caro'…" esordì con voce sarcastica "…provaci pure, ma hai poche speranze di riuscirci!" concluse allontanandosi repentinamente.

Rodolphus e Lucius la guardarono allontanarsi senza muovere un muscolo, rimanendo perfettamente immobili

"Veramente impertinente…!" disse Lucius con voce divertita.

"Si…" rispose Rodolphus seguendo la figura di lei che si mischiava tra la folla, scomparendo fra gli invitati "Sai bene che una donna per piacermi deve essere ribelle, oltre che bella…e Bellatrix è la migliore in entrambe le categorie. Sono certo…mi divertirò molto a domare quel suo caratterino…"

Lucius lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulla folla "Sempre che alla fine non sia lei a domare te…!" concluse, un ghigno dipinto sul viso.

Sirius, James e Andromeda si erano allontanati dal resto degli invitati, sedendosi in disparte vicino ad una pesante tenda nera che celava alla vista il balcone che dava sul giardino sottostante. Sirius si era lasciato cadere su un'elegante poltrona con ricamato il simbolo della famiglia, respirando a fondo per controllarsi dal cercare Lestrange fra la folla, per dargli una bella lezione. James si era seduto accanto a lui, raccontandogli della sua vacanza e delle ultime notizie su Remus e Peter, Andromeda seduta sulle ginocchia.

"Chi è Remus?" chiese curiosa la bimba, i grandi occhi scuri sbarrati.

James e Sirius si scambiarono un sorriso complice, poi James riprese a parlare

"Remus è un amico molto particolare, intelligente, leale e ha una paura folle della luna piena…" disse lui schiacciando l'occhio a Sirius.

"Della luna piena?" chiese lei.

"Si!" disse James ridendo "…è una specie di mostro!" concluse scherzando.

Sirius s'intromise, appoggiando una mano sui capelli biondi della cugina, scompigliandoglieli "Non credere a tutto quello che ti dicono, An! Soprattutto se chi te lo dice è James…"

James e An si scambiarono un'occhiata e si sorrisero mentre Sirius concludeva dicendo "Ma anche i nostri parenti non scherzano…ricordati che non bisogna fermarsi alle apparenze…"

"Esatto!" disse James unendosi al discorso "Prendi Piton ad esempio, a guardarlo sembra un ragazzo saccente, antipatico e sleale, ma se ti prendi la briga di conoscerlo a fondo…"

"…scoprirai che è proprio così! Se non addirittura peggio!" concluse Sirius, un'improvvisa vena divertita nella voce.

James rise. Anche la bimba, che non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse Piton, rise felice perché a Sirius sembrava passato il malumore.

I due amici continuarono a raccontare alla piccola aneddoti divertenti sulla loro vita scolastica, sottolineando tutti i vari scherzi che i quattro ragazzi avevano architettato ai danni di Piton.

"Ma voi non studiate mai?" chiese la bimba ai due, dopo che James le ebbe raccontato di quella volta in cui avevano strasfigurato la divisa di Piton in un abito da donna!

Una voce divertita rispose da dietro le loro spalle "Ovviamente no!"

I tre si voltarono di scatto e Andromeda esclamò a gran voce "Sorella!"

Bellatrix sorrise e, senza preoccuparsi di dove si trovasse, si sedette sulle gambe di Sirius. Lui le circondò subito il fianco con un braccio.

"Sei contento che sono tornata?" chiese guardando gli occhi scuri di lui.

Sirius le sorrise e subito rispose "Ovviamente si…ma che fine ha fatto il tuo fidanzato?" chiese, l'ultima parola pronunciata con voce dura.

Bellatrix gli scompigliò i capelli "Sarà da qualche parte…ero stufa di farmi esibire come un trofeo per la sala"

Il viso di Sirius s'irrigidì "Scusa, come sarebbe a dire?" chiese lui

"Niente…" concluse lei, evitando di scendere nei particolari per non irritare ancora il cugino "Piuttosto…James, ti spiacerebbe dare un' occhiata a An mentre io e Sirius parliamo un secondo in privato?" chiese Bellatrix all'amico di lui mentre si alzava e prendeva per mano Sirius, conducendolo verso il balcone celato dietro alle tende.

"Nessun problema!" rispose James e, quando An fece una faccia un po' imbronciata per l'improvviso allontanamento della sorella, subito le scompigliò i capelli "Allora ti stavo parlando di Remus…!" e la bimba subito sorrise mentre lui riprendeva il racconto.

Bellatrix tenendo per mano Sirius scostò le tende e lo trascinò al di là. Appena le tende si furono sistemate alle loro spalle, Sirius, con un movimento rapido, la fece voltare verso di lui e la prese tra le braccia. Bellatrix gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e disse sorridendo

"Ehi! Che fai?" chiese, fingendosi ingenua.

Sirius sorrise e rispose "Secondo te…?" prima di abbassare il viso, baciandola con passione.

Si baciarono per lunghi minuti e quando Sirius sentì le gambe di Bellatrix, vicine alle sue, tremare la sollevò e continuando a baciarla la portò fino alla ringhiera del balcone appoggiandola al marmo bianco. Bellatrix si staccò e entrambi si fissarono in viso, poi lei disse in un sospiro

"Non capisco cosa stai facendo…" disse sorridendo, continuando a fingersi innocente.

Sirius la fissò a lungo e sorridendo aggiunse "Davvero? Allora forse è il caso che ti spieghi…" concluse allusivo.

Abbassò ancora il viso su di lei e catturò di nuovo le sue labbra. Bellatrix gemette contro le labbra di lui e Sirius dimentico della presenza del mondo, la strinse a sé continuando ancora a baciarla. Bellatrix aprì le gambe per permettergli di avvicinarsi di più e lo attirò a sé. Sirius si staccò dalle labbra di lei, passando al suo collo e poi, scostò la spallina del vestito, baciando la pelle nuda e annusando il suo profumo. Infine. la sollevò ancora tra le braccia e la depose a terra, continuando a stringerla e a baciarla. All'improvviso entrambi sentirono una voce chiamare

"Bellatrix!" chiamò sua madre, che si era appena ripresa dallo spavento di prima "Bellatrix, cara! Andromeda hai per caso visto tua sorella maggiore?" concluse mentre si rivolgeva alla piccola.

Prima che An potesse rispondere, Bellatrix si alzò in fretta, si rassettò velocemente i vestiti e i capelli e, scostando le tende quel poco che bastava per permettere alla madre di vedere la sua figura, rispose

"Eccomi, sono qui, madre…"

La Signora Black si voltò verso la primogenita e il suo volto si distese.

"Cara! Eccoti finalmente! Mi hanno informato che è già da una mezz'ora che Rodolphus ti cerca. Dovresti avere più rispetto del tuo promesso…."

Bellatrix finse uno sguardo addolorato e rispose

"Perdonatemi! Mi sentivo poco bene e allora ho pensato di prendere una boccata d'aria…"

La madre la guardò un secondo in viso, scrutandola, come per leggere sul volto di lei se stesse mentendo.

"Stai bene, ora?" chiese con voce indifferente.

"Si…." concluse lei.

"Bene allora!" squittì la madre parlando con voce allegra "E' ora che diamo inizio alle danze! E come ben sai, è tradizione che siano i promessi sposi a cimentarsi per primi! Andiamo!" la esortò.

"Non vedevo l'ora…" pensò fra sé la ragazza, ma si limitò a fare un cenno col capo e a seguire la madre.

Le due donne si allontanarono velocemente mentre James e An sentirono la più grande delle due farsi largo fra la folla, chiamando il futuro genero, mentre la figlia la seguiva remissiva. James e An si guardarono un secondo negli occhi, poi James scostò le tende e si avvicinò all'amico che stava in piedi, gli occhi che fiammeggiavano.

"Ballerà con Lestrange…" ringhiò cupo.

James gli mise una mano sulla spalla per consolarlo e disse "Non è ancora detto amico, ma devi darti una mossa. Mi è venuta un'idea che ti permetterà di sostituirti a lui, anche se si tratta solo di un ballo!"

Sirius lo fissò attonito un paio di secondi, ma poi sorrise e seguì l'amico nella stanza dicendo "Mi fido di te, Ramoso…"

"E fai bene!" rispose James con un sorriso e trascinando l'amico e la piccola An nella sala all'inseguimento di Bellatrix e sua madre.

Le videro aggirarsi tra la folla, in cerca di Rodolphus. Le due donne camminavano come prima, la madre davanti e Bellatrix, che la seguiva come un condannato a morte. I due ragazzi e la bimba corsero tra gli invitati, schivando i vari gruppetti, come se fosse una sorta di corsa ad ostacoli. All'improvviso, videro Bellatrix e la madre individuare Rodolphus ad un tavolo e, seguendole, si avvicinarono. Rodolphus stava parlando con Lucius. Ogni tanto entrambi afferravano un bicchiere colmo di champagne o una tartina al salmone, intenti a festeggiare. La madre di Bellatrix si avvicinò e chiamò a gran voce

"Rodolphus, caro!"

Subito il ragazzo si voltò e, vedendo la futura suocera e Bellatrix, sorrise. Appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo, allungò un braccio, afferrò la mano della fidanzata e la attirò a sé.

"Eccoti finalmente, cara!" disse con voce allegra ma, non appena l'ebbe afferrata, la strinse forte, facendole male.

"Bene!" disse la Signora Black, attirando l'attenzione di tutti e tre, mentre James, che aveva appena lasciato An tra le braccia dell'amico, era andato ad aggiungere una strana polverina sulle tartine al salmone che portava uno sciatto elfo domestico. "E' ora che i fidanzati aprano le danze!" concluse la madre di Bellatrix con voce allegra.

"Solo un secondo…" intervenne Rodolphus "prima vorrei discutere con la mia futura consorte di una certa cosa…"

Lucius sorrise ma, non appena una profonda voce maschile parlò, il suo volto s'irrigidì

"Posso solo un secondo, zia?" chiese Sirius, avvicinandosi con An in braccio.

La signora Black si voltò e, fingendosi felice di vedere il nipote per salvare le apparenze, affermò a gran voce "Ma certo, Sirius! Dì pure!"

Rodolphus lo fissò con uno sguardo carico d'odio e Sirius, con un sorriso beffardo sul volto, lo ricambiò.

"Va bene, ma fa in fretta, gli ospiti ci aspettano…" disse Rodolphus con voce fredda, mentre afferrava una delle tartine cosparse di polvere dal vassoio di un elfo domestico, e la assaggiava.

"Volevo solo farvi i migliori auguri…congratulazioni…." disse Sirius sarcastico.

Bellatrix fissò il cugino attonita un paio di secondi. "Possibile che abbia deciso di lasciarmi?" si chiese preoccupata fra sé. Ma quando ebbe finito di formulare quel pensiero, sentì la stretta di Rodolphus allentarsi e voltandosi, lo vide vacillare.

Subito Lucius, con un rapido gesto, lo sostenne e la Signora Black, dopo aver gettato un gridolino isterico, chiese con voce preoccupata

"Che succede, Rodolphus, caro?"

Il ragazzo, sempre sostenuto da Lucius, rispose con voce fioca "Non lo so….mi sento così debole…"

Lucius, senza preoccuparsi troppo di quello che diceva la padrona di casa, lo condusse ad una delle sedie vuote che stavano lì vicino e lo fece sedere. Il ragazzo si abbandonò senza aggiungere più nulla.

"E adesso come facciamo!" chiese disperata la madre di Bellatrix "Ci mancava solo questa! Come possiamo aprire le danze, se il fidanzato non si regge in piedi?" concluse senza preoccuparsi minimamente della salute del ragazzo.

Bellatrix guardò un secondo Sirius e lo vide cercare di trattenersi dal ridere ma, proprio quando stava per parlare, una voce fredda lo anticipò

"Potrei aprire io le danze con Bellatrix, se lei mi dà il consenso…" disse Lucius con uno sguardo malizioso, avvicinandosi alla ragazza.

Bellatrix lo guardò disgustata. "Che razza di verme…" pensò fra sé "approfitta addirittura di un malore del suo amico per provarci!"

"No!" disse una voce imperiosa che apparteneva alla madre di lei "Non è il caso. Gli ospiti sarebbero confusi e i Signori Lestrange potrebbero addirittura offendersi…mi dispiace, Lucius, ma sarebbe meglio se Bellatrix aprisse le danze con qualcuno di "Neutrale", un membro della famiglia…"

Bellatrix e Sirius si scambiarono uno sguardo, mentre la Signora Black concludeva, pensando a voce alta "Tuo padre e tuo zio sono troppo avanti con l'età, stonerebbero…Regulus è troppo giovane…" poi, dopo aver gettato un occhiata carica di disprezzo a Sirius concluse "…Sirius, potresti farlo tu? Sei l'unico che lo può fare…"

Sirius finse noia ma poi, vedendo gli occhi scintillanti di rabbia della zia, annuì. Rimise An a terra e, dopo aver afferrato la mano di Bellatrix, la condusse in mezzo alla sala, aprendo le danze.

Continua….


	13. Chapter 13

Capitolo Tredicesimo

Sirius afferrò con dolcezza la mano di Bellatrix e la condusse al centro della sala. Non appena l'ebbero raggiunto, con un movimento rapido la fece voltare verso di lui, l'attirò a sé e cingendole il fianco con un braccio, diede inizio alla danza. Gli occhi di tutti gli ospiti, tranne quelli del promesso sposo di lei che stava troppo male per alzarli dal suolo, si posarono su di loro. Sirius fece volteggiare la cugina per la sala mentre sul viso di lei si apriva un timido sorriso e, negl'occhi di lui, appariva quel luccichio divertito. Finito il primo ballo anche gli ospiti si unirono a loro, preceduti dai genitori di entrambi che iniziarono a muoversi a tempo di fianco ai figli, come per nasconderli alla vista degli altri. All'improvviso, gettando un'occhiata sopra alla spalla dell'amata, Sirius intravide An che trascinava James ai margini del gruppo, obbligandolo a ballare. Anche Bellatrix se n'accorse e i due si girarono in direzione della scena, iniziando a ridere. James stava ballando piegato in due cercando di darsi un contegno, ma in quella posizione non ci riusciva molto. Però, vedendo l'espressione estremamente divertita della piccola, sembrava che Ramoso aveva smesso di preoccuparsi della posa ed era scoppiato a ridere come la sua compagna. Bellatrix e Sirius continuarono a ridere, finchè la loro attenzione non fu catturata dallo sguardo carico di sdegno della madre di lei e capirono che era molto più prudente smettere. La donna si avvicinò di più ai due, bisbigliando

"Bene, il tuo dovere l'hai fatto, cara. Ora è meglio che tu vada a vedere come si sente Rodolphus, prima che i tuoi futuri suoceri si accorgano che mentre il tuo promesso non si regge in piedi, tu ti diverti come se niente fosse…" disse allusiva, non dimenticando di lanciare uno sguardo carico d'odio a Sirius, che si mostrò indifferente.

"Certo, avete ragione, madre." rispose Bellatrix accondiscendete e, tenendo per mano Sirius, lo trascinò via sotto lo sguardo indignato della madre.

Anche il cugino la fisso interdetto per un paio di secondi, ma si lasciò condurre da lei al limite della sala. Quando finalmente si riscosse dallo stupore, la fece voltare ed esclamò a gran voce

"Ma che ti prende? Sei forse impazzita? Tua madre capirà tutto se ti comporti così!"

Bellatrix sorrise e gli passò una mano tra i capelli mentre rispondeva "Non m'importa cosa può pensare, ero stufa di farmi comandare a bacchetta da lei!"

Sirius la fissò serio un paio di secondi poi la trascinò vicino al balcone e dopo averle attraversate, richiuse le tende alle loro spalle. Subito la strinse a sè e Bellatrix gli gettò le braccia al collo, baciandolo con passione.

"Dobbiamo stare attenti…" esordì Sirius, staccandosi dalle labbra di lei "So che è dura, ma non dobbiamo essere imprudenti…Sai benissimo che i nostri genitori ci separerebbero con la forza se venissero a saperlo!"

Bellatrix abbassò il capo, fissando il colletto della camicia bianca di lui.

"Si…lo so…ma…" mormorò sommessamente "…sono stufa! E poi, scusa, sbaglio o ero io quella che si preoccupava troppo?" concluse sarcastica.

Sirius le alzò il volto con foga "Adesso non cambiare discorso…pensi forse che io non sia stufo di vederti con quel cretino di Lestrange?"

Bellatrix s'irritò "Ah! Quindi ti sei fatto l'idea che io invece mi diverta parecchio! Beh, mio caro, se non fossi stato troppo occupato a preoccuparti delle reazioni degli altri, forse ti saresti accorto che non è cosi!" concluse la ragazza con impeto.

Anche Sirius si innervosì "Scusa tanto se per una volta mi sono preoccupato di ciò che potessero pensare di noi! A saperlo prima, avrei pestato il 'tuo' Rodolphus per bene, invece di rodermi il fegato, per evitare di crearti dei problemi!"

Bellatrix si svincolò dall'abbraccio e rispose gelida "Sinceramente credo che volessi evitarli a te stesso, i problemi! I nostri genitori ti avrebbero sicuramente sbattuto fuori di casa davanti a tutti, se avessi osato picchiare il mio promesso sposo…"

Sirius scoppiò a ridere. La sua risata, simile al latrato di un cane, echeggiò nella notte ma sembrava tutt'altro che divertita.

Bellatrix lo guardò impassibile, le braccia incrociate sul petto. "Bene, se la mia opinione ti fa così ridere, allora sarà meglio che vada a vedere come sta Rodolphus, invece che perdere il mio tempo in questo modo…"

Sirius la fissò con uno sguardo torvo, poi si infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e, voltandole le spalle prima di scostare la tenda, disse "Beh, se la pensi davvero così, io me ne vado. Torna pure dal 'tuo' fidanzato, dato che ti preoccupi più di lui che di 'noi'…"

Il ragazzo uscì e, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarla, se ne andò. Attraversò la sala, lo sguardo ostile dei parenti puntato su di lui e si diresse verso l'ingresso. Mentre passava impassibile tra gli invitati, adocchiò James e An che continuavano imperterriti a ballare. Facendo finta di niente, il ragazzo raggiunse l'atrio e, ignorando l'elfo domestico che gli correva appresso per portargli il mantello, uscì con il solo smoking, nella notte.

Bellatrix rimase a lungo da sola sulla terrazza. Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò al davanzale dando le spalle al giardino, il viso sollevato per ammirare la luna. Poco dopo un rumore di passi attirò la sua attenzione e sposando lo sguardo vide il cugino allontanarsi, tirando calci a qualche sasso, la sigaretta accesa in bocca. La ragazza lo fissò per qualche secondo poi, dopo essersi data della stupida per quel suo comportamento, risollevò il viso verso il cielo.

Un fruscio e una voce maschile interruppero la sua visione della luna.

"Sei qui…" disse Rodolphus, scostando le tende.

Bellatrix lo guardò in viso. Nonostante fosse più pallido adesso sembrava che stesse meglio.

"Si…" rispose, voltandogli le spalle.

Rodolphus si avvicinò e si mise al suo fianco.

"Mi sembri un po' arrabbiata…" concluse il ragazzo, dopo averla osservata in viso per un paio di minuti.

"Lo sono…" rispose sinceramente lei, evitando lo sguardo che la cercava.

"Con me..?" chiese dolcemente lui.

"Dovrei…?" rispose sarcastica lei, che avrebbe retto ancora per poco quell'insopportabile conversazione.

Rodolphus continuò a fissarla, la forma del viso, il taglio degli occhi e, rapito dalla bellezza di lei, lasciò trascorrere parecchi minuti prima di rispondere "Probabilmente si…"

Bellatrix si voltò di scatto, fissandolo con aria stupefatta. Il ragazzo, appena intravide lo sguardo di lei, scoppiò a ridere "Naturalmente scherzavo, sono più che certo di essere un fidanzato impeccabile!"

Bellatrix sospirò sollevata, prima di unirsi alla risata "Ci mancava solo scoprire che Rodolphus è gentile!" si disse tra sé.

"Sai, che per un momento mi hai fatto preoccupare?" disse la ragazza scherzando.

Rodolphus si passò una mano tra i capelli e sorridendole sornione rispose "E perché, se è lecito saperlo?"

"Per un momento ho temuto che fossi una persona dolce e gentile…" concluse Bellatrix.

Rodolphus sorrise enigmaticamente "Direi di no. Anzi, va contro la mia natura.".

La ragazza lo studiò per alcuni istanti "Tu si che sai proprio come arrivare al cuore di una fanciulla!" aggiunse sarcastica.

Il sorriso di Rodolphus non si spense, ma divenne più dolce del primo mentre sussurrava "Semplicemente non vedo perché dovrei ingannarti, dandoti una finta immagine di me. Dopotutto, fra qualche mese, dopo che ci saremo sposati, ti renderesti comunque conto di come sono…"

"Potevi almeno lasciarmi l'illusione del fidanzato tenero ancora per po'!" protestò Bellatrix, interessandosi alla conversazione più che poteva un po' per non pensare al cugino, un po' come piccola vendetta nei confronti di lui.

"Si! Come no! Così poi, quando l'avresti scoperto mi avresti ammazzato!" scherzò lui, smettendo di essere serio.

Non appena ebbe finito di parlare i due sentirono una voce chiamare in lontananza.

"Bellatrix! Bellatrix! Dove sei, cara? Insomma! Possibile che sparisca ogni volta che mi volto?" disse la voce della Signora Black, facendosi quasi isterica.

Bellatrix abbozzò un lieve sorriso e, voltandosi, disse al futuro marito "Sarà meglio che vada, prima che le venga un'altra crisi di nervi…"

Rodolphus annuì. Bellatrix fece qualche passo verso la tenda e rispose a gran voce, completamente dimentica dell'etichetta "Madre! Sono qui!"

I passi si avvicinarono ma, prima che la Signora Black raggiungesse le tende, Rodolphus annullò la distanza creatasi tra lui e Bellatrix, la afferrò per un braccio e la baciò.

Bellatrix si staccò subito dalle labbra di lui e, furente, stava per colpirlo al viso ma fu interrotta dalla repentina venuta della madre.

"Ah! Eccoti cara! Eri con Rodolphus, allora!" disse la Signora Black compiaciuta.

Bellatrix si dovette arrendere e rimandare lo schiaffo a più tardi mentre il fidanzato, sorridendo rispose alla madre di lei.

"Mi scusi, spero di non aver monopolizzato il tempo di sua figlia…" disse facendo un lieve inchino e lanciando un occhiata alla fidanzata, che sembrava ancora più adirata di prima.

"Ma figurati, caro! Se c'è qualcuno che ha cercato di monopolizzarla, quello non sei certo tu" iniziò la Signora Black, alludendo fin troppo platealmente al comportamento di Sirius. "Anzi, sei tu che dovresti scusarmi, non sapevo che foste insieme!"

Rodolphus sorrise maligno al breve accenno a Sirius ma, vedendo la sua fidanzata sempre più scura in volto, la strattonò in avanti, annunciando a gran voce "Beh, vogliate scusarci, allora. Vorrei ballare con la mia fidanzata, adesso!" e così dicendo, dopo aver fatto un gran sorriso alla madre di lei, rientrarono in sala.

Rodolphus, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti i presenti, la condusse in mezzo alla sala, prendendola tra le braccia, per iniziare a ballare. Mentre muovevano i primi passi, Bellatrix notò lo sguardo stupito e un po' preoccupato di James, in un angolo della sala. La ragazza guardò il fidanzato in volto e, vedendolo sorridere, gli pestò volutamente un piede mormorando "Bastardo!"

Rodolphus rimase impassibile al gesto di lei e, tenendola tra le braccia, le sussurrò in un orecchio "Sai che potrei anche innamorarmi, quando fai così?"

La ragazza lo guardò allibita e gli pestò con foga anche l'altro piede, chiudendosi poi in un dignitoso silenzio che mantenne per tutto il resto della festa. Dopo parecchie ore di divertimenti e di balli, gli ospiti si congedarono e finalmente Bellatrix, dopo aver salutato tutti, poté ritirarsi nella sua stanza.

"Era cominciata così bene stasera…" pensò fra sé mentre si levava l'abito e, dopo aver indossato la camicia da notte di pizzo nero, si sedeva a pettinarsi i lunghi capelli corvini di fronte allo specchio. Ripercorse con la mente tutta la sera e, quando giunse al momento della litigata con Sirius, si levò la collana sbattendola in un cassetto gridando a gran voce "Stupido!"

Dopo di che, finalmente conscia che pensarci riusciva solo a farla infuriare di più, sbatté la spazzola sul tavolo e si coricò.

I giorni passarono ma Bellatrix e Sirius non ebbero modo di chiarirsi, ognuno troppo orgoglioso per fare il primo passo e convinti entrambi di essere nel giusto. Rodolphus appariva spesso alla porta di casa Black e Bellatrix si abituò presto ad avere la sua fastidiosa presenza intorno. Dimostrava sempre un buon carattere con i suoi genitori ma, non appena restavano soli, tornava ad essere arrogante e, solo quando Bellatrix non se l'aspettava, improvvisamente si comportava o diceva qualcosa di gentile, che la spiazzava completamente. Il giorno prima di tornare a scuola, dopo aver trascorso buona parte dei precedenti dieci giorni in compagnia della fidanzata, il ragazzo si presentò ancora alla porta. Un elfa domestica bussò poco dopo alla camera di Bellatrix e, dopo che la ragazza ebbe risposto "Avanti", si inchinò e lasciò il posto a Rodolphus che chiuse repentinamente la porta dietro di sé.

"Ehi! Non potevi aspettare in salotto?" disse indignata la ragazza, conscia che non era il caso che lui entrasse nella sua camera da letto, da solo per giunta.

Rodolphus, senza degnare di una risposta la fidanzata, incominciò a guardarsi intorno. "Stai facendo i bagagli, per caso?" chiese poco dopo, notando le pile di abiti stirati, pronti per essere riposti nel baule.

"Naturalmente." rispose Bellatrix ancora un po' seccata per l'intrusione "Domani devo tornare a Hogwarts!"

Un lampo passò negli occhi di lui, che però aggiunse con calma "Ah, già! Ero così abituato a stare piacevolmente in tua compagnia che non mi sono accorto del tempo che passava…Come farò da domani?" chiese con finta voce lacrimosa.

"Puoi sempre venire a fare visita a Dippie…" rispose sarcastica lei, facendo riferimento all'elfa domestica che lo aveva lasciato passare.

"Molto divertente…" concluse lui, la sua voce seria, ma sul volto l'accenno di un sorriso. "Adoro le sue battute…" si disse il ragazzo fra sé.

Bellatrix prese alcuni libri e li posizionò sul fondo del baule. Rodolphus la guardò spostare chili di volumi poi, non appena lei ebbe finito, disse con voce divertita "Serve una mano?"

La fidanzata si scostò una ciocca di capelli che le ricadeva sul viso e gli lanciò uno sguardo indignato. "Certo! La prossima volta, che ne dici di aspettare che abbia chiuso il baule, prima di chiedermelo?"

Rodolphus rise e con un colpo di bacchetta sistemò la pila di panni puliti sopra ai libri. "Ecco fatto…" disse "Non c'è bisogno che mi ringrazi…" disse apposta per scatenare la reazione di lei, che puntualmente non si fece attendere.

"Non ne avevo la minima intenzione…"

Rodolphus gettò una rapida occhiata alle uniformi che aveva appena spostato con la magia e disse, come rivolto a se stesso "Ma usano ancora quelle orrende uniformi? Non si addicono per niente ad una ragazza, sono tutt'altro che femminili…"

"Guarda che ad Hogwarts ci insegnano la magia…" iniziò Bellatrix con voce calma " mica a sedurre gli uomini!"

"Ah, ma per quello non hai bisogno di lezioni…sei talmente bella che ti viene naturale…" concluse il ragazzo, sempre come se stesso parlando a se stesso.

Bellatrix arrossì e lo fissò stupita per un paio di secondi. "Adesso si mette addirittura a farmi i complimenti…" pensò fra sé "…ma cosa pensa di ottenere?" si chiese infine, tornando a concentrarsi sul baule.

Rodolphus la guardò controllare che ci fosse tutto e chiudere con forza il bagaglio, prima di rimettersi dritta per fronteggiarlo. "Allora, cosa volevi?"

Il ragazzo rispose indignato. "In che senso, scusa?"

Bellatrix si avvicinò di più, mettendosi proprio di fronte a lui, le mani appoggiate con fare fiero sui fianchi "Perché sei qui?" continuò gelida.

"Per passare un po' di tempo con te, tesoro…" disse lui sorridendo sornione, con l'aria di chi sapeva di averla detta grossa.

"Beh, devi andare…ho un mucchio di cose da fare…" concluse lei, senza troppi preamboli, ignorando l'appellativo usato dal fidanzato.

Rodolphus la guardò per qualche secondo poi disse "Come vuoi. Allora me ne vado." e mosse qualche passo in direzione della porta.

Bellatrix lo fissò attonita "Di solito ci vogliono ore per convincerlo a levarsi dai piedi…" si disse fra sé. Difatti, con un movimento rapido il ragazzo si voltò e la strinse fra le braccia.

"Che fai, idiota! Lasciami!" urlò Bellatrix ancora più sorpresa e indignata.

Ma lui, come risposta, la strinse ancora di più e abbassò il viso, baciandola. Bellatrix si sentiva in trappola, non poteva colpirlo perché la presa di lui era troppo forte. Cercò allora di muovere il viso per interrompere il bacio, ma lui seguiva col capo i movimenti che faceva. Alla fine capì che l'unico modo era fingere di arrendersi e, invece di restare immobile, iniziò a ricambiarlo. Appena il ragazzo se ne accorse, infatti, allentò la presa e lei lo colpì con foga, scaraventandolo a terra.

"Idiota!" lo investì, rossa in viso dalla rabbia.

Rodolphus la guardò esterrefatto, mentre lei afferrava in fretta la bacchetta e la puntava verso di lui. "Osa farlo ancora una volta, e vedrai come ti sistemo!"

Il ragazzo impallidì leggermente ma, con fare sicuro, si rimise sui propri piedi. "Sei proprio esagerata! Che avrò mai fatto di male? In fondo, sei la mia fidanzata e mi pare che non ci sia nulla di strano se mi viene voglia di baciarti…" concluse lui mentre si spolverava i vestiti.

Bellatrix era confusa, ma comunque molto arrabbiata. "Il fatto che siamo fidanzati non ti giustifica a saltarmi addosso ogni volta che ti gira!" inveì lei.

"Cosa dovrei fare, allora? Inviarti una richiesta per gufo, una settimana prima?" chiese lui, sarcastico.

Bellatrix si sentiva stupida. Sapeva che era più che normale che lui volesse baciarla, dato che erano fidanzati, però a lei non andava. Se pensava a qualcuno da baciare, l'unico che immaginava era Sirius. Non appena pensò a lui però si arrabbiò ancora di più e sbottò irragionevole "Non vedo perché no! Allora, dalla prossima volta, vedi di fare così! E adesso vattene!"

"Ok…" fece Rodolphus con voce stranamente arrendevole ma, prima di farlo, si sporse in avanti e, prendendola ancora di sorpresa, le sfiorò le labbra. "Dalla prossima volta farò così!" concluse uscendo dalla porta mentre lei dimostrava tutto il suo disappunto lanciando contro di essa tutto ciò che le capitava a tiro. Poi, esausta, Bellatrix si abbandonò sul letto.

"Domani si torna a scuola…e dovrò rivedere Sirius…" si disse, dopo essersi rialzata e aver ripreso la collana di lui dal cassetto dove l'aveva gettata.

Dietro la porta, Rodolphus ascoltava le parole di lei. "Sirius…" mormorò fra sé finchè qualcuno non iniziò a tirarlo per la manica della camicia. Allora abbassò lo sguardo e vide due occhioni infantili che lo fissavano.

"Non lo sai che è scortese, origliare alle porte?" disse la bimba, con uno sguardo indignato.

"Sembra Bellatrix quando è arrabbiata…" rise il ragazzo fra sé prima di rispondere. "Me ne ero dimenticato…" mentì e iniziò ad allontanarsi per raggiungere l'ingresso.

Quando fu vicino alle scale però sentì ancora la voce della bimba "Tu non mi piaci…sei ambiguo…" disse la ragazzina con la sua tipica sincerità.

Rodolphus si voltò verso di lei, sorrise e dopo essersi passato una mano tra i corti capelli castani, rispose "Che ci vuoi fare?" chiese sarcastico "Sei troppo sveglia per la tua età…ti caccerai nei guai…" concluse allontanandosi.

La bimba lo seguì per controllare che se ne andasse davvero e lui, vedendo lo sguardo torvo di lei, scoppiò a ridere e dopo un cenno di saluto col cappello, si smaterializzò.

Continua… 


	14. Chapter 14

Capitolo Quattordicesimo

La mattina della partenza Bellatrix si era alzata di buon ora per evitare di dover incontrare i suoi genitori. Raccolse le ultime cose, le infilò nella borsa scolastica di pelle nera, poi decise di nascondere le lettere di James nel posto più sicuro della casa, la stanza di An. Si alzò quindi e bussò alla camera della sorellina.

"Chi è…?" chiese la vocina assonnata di An da dietro la porta.

Bellatrix sorrise, aprì la porta e vide la piccola che la guardava dal suo letto a baldacchino, dal quale pendevano drappi di seta bianca.

"Sono io, tesoro! Scusami se ti ho svegliato, ma devo chiederti un grande favore…"

Andromeda sorrise e si fregò gli occhioni ancora impastati di sonno. Bellatrix si avvicinò e si sedette di fianco alla sorella, accarezzandole i capelli biondi. Poi le mostrò il pacco di lettere.

"Puoi custodirmi queste? Sono le lettere che James mi ha scritto all'inizio della vacanza, ci sono riferimenti a Sirius…" le spiegò, restando sul vago.

La bimba le afferrò con la manina e rispose "Capisco. Non puoi lasciarle nella stanza perché se qualcuno le trovasse saresti nei guai, e lo stesso se dovessero trovarle a scuola…"

Bellatrix annuì, conscia da tempo della perspicacia ed intelligenza della sua sorella più piccola.

"Nessun problema!" Andromeda sorrise mettendo le lettere temporaneamente sotto al cuscino "Però voglio qualcosa in cambio!"

"E sarebbe?" chiese la ragazza sorpresa.  
"Che tu faccia pace con Sirius! Siete entrambi depressi ed è stupido perché vi volete bene!" la sorellina sorrise ancora.

Bellatrix arrossì vistosamente. Non si aspettava certo di sentire certi discorsi da An ma annuì lievemente, concludendo "Farò quel che posso…"

La ragazza scompigliò i capelli della piccola e, dopo averla baciata lievemente sulla fronte, uscì. Tornata nella sua stanza raccolse i bagagli e chiamò un elfo domestico per trasportare il baule fino al camino nello studio del padre. Facendo tutto con la massima attenzione, evitando il più possibile di fare rumore, Bellatrix attraversò il corridoio seguita dall'elfo ed entrò nella stanza. La chiara luce mattutina rischiarava lo studio vuoto del padre. Entrandoci, Bellatrix non poté far a meno di pensare alla sera del fidanzamento quando, proprio in quella stanza, aveva fatto l'amore con Sirius.

"Chissà se sarà ancora arrabbiato…" si chiese, riflettendo fra sé.

L'elfo posizionò il baule nelle fiamme verdi del camino ma, quando Bellatrix lo ringraziò, per un pelo non cadde a terra per lo stupore. Non appena si fu ripreso, sul piccolo viso apparve un enorme sorriso, la creatura si inchinò con foga alla padroncina, come mai aveva fatto nella sua vita di servitore e, sempre piegato in due, si allontanò, lasciandola sola. Bellatrix notò una copia del giornale sulla scrivania del padre, la intascò poi, entrò nel camino, afferrò una manciata di polvere volante, la gettò ai suoi piedi e gridò a gran voce la destinazione.

Immediatamente fu avvolta da fiamme verdi. Dopo aver superato numerose uscite, aver intravisto qualche altro mago che volava accanto a lei e aver cozzato più volte braccia e gambe senza sapere contro cosa, atterrò al binario 9 e ¾, incolume. Bellatrix fissò l'orologio. Dato che dovevano trascorrere altre tre ore prima che il treno partisse, si sedette a sfogliare la copia della "Gazzetta del Profeta" che aveva trovato nello studio del padre.

Due ore e mezza dopo, Bellatrix era arrivata a pagina venti. Sbuffando per la noia si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, mentre la sua attenzione, prima concentrata su un articolo che parlava della morte di una ricca collezionista avvelenata dalla propria elfa domestica, si spostò su un annuncio lampeggiante che si trovava sulla sua destra. Non appena la ragazza si accorse che era l'annuncio del suo eminente matrimonio con Rodolphus, Bellatrix appallottolò il giornale e lo scagliò il più lontano possibile.

"Ecco perché lo aveva conservato!" si disse fra sé, indignata.

Alzò poi lo sguardo e notò che il binario, mentre lei era immersa in una febbrile lettura, si era a poco a poco riempito di studenti accompagnati dai propri famigliari, pronti per il ritorno ad Hogwarts. Restando nella posizione nascosta alla folla dove si trovava, riuscì a scorgere Sirius e i suoi tre amici che passeggiavano discorrendo tra loro lungo il binario. Davanti Sirius e Remus parlavano animatamente. Il primo, rosso in viso, sembrava alquanto alterato mentre il secondo, che procedeva a testa bassa, appariva dispiaciuto e sconsolato. Alle loro spalle, James e Peter ridacchiavano fra loro, ignorando il discorso che turbava i loro amici. All'improvviso Sirius, come accorgendosi di essere osservato, si voltò nella direzione di Bellatrix e la guardò attraverso la gente che passava avanti ed indietro. Dopo un paio di secondi, mostrandosi indifferente, si voltò di nuovo verso Remus e seguendo l'amico, salì sul treno.

La folla attorno a lei aumentava e, alla fine, anche Bellatrix si trovò costretta a mischiarsi ad essa, per salire sul treno. Ben presto, mentre la ragazza cercava un posto libero dove sedersi, il treno, fischiando, lasciò la stazione di Londra, puntando verso nord. Attraversò numerosi vagoni quando, voltandosi a guardare in uno scompartimento, notò Sirius e i suoi amici. I quattro però non erano soli. Infatti, di fianco a James stava Lily ma, la cosa che la sconvolse di più, fu la visione di una bionda che chiacchierava animatamente con Sirius. Bellatrix, sconvolta, fissò il cugino per un paio di secondi e lui, non appena si accorse della presenza di lei, appoggiò una mano sulla schiena della bionda, tirandola verso di sé. Bellatrix sentì la rabbia montare e, dopo avergli gettato uno sguardo d'odio, si allontanò in gran fretta.

Molti studenti, vedendola incedere con quello sguardo, si appiattirono sui lati dello scompartimento per farla passare, evitando di creare occasioni, attraverso le quali la bellissima nonché irata ragazza avrebbe potuto sfogarsi. Infine, dopo aver provocato la paura in numerosi ragazzi compreso Paciock che, non appena l'aveva vista arrivare in lontananza si era nascosto come meglio poteva dietro la gabbia del suo rospo, Bellatrix trovò uno scompartimento vuoto, si accomodò e vi rimase a rimuginare per tutto il resto del viaggio.

"Mi dispiace per An…" si disse, concludendo il ragionamento mentale che era durato tutto il viaggio di ritorno "…ma l'ultima cosa che si merita è che io cerchi di fare pace…Si vede com'è depresso…" aggiunse fra sé tirando un pugno al vetro della porta dello scompartimento, mettendo in fuga una decina di studenti che stavano passando nel corridoio in quel momento. Poi, arrivata alla stazione di Hogsmead, salì su una carrozza che la portò al castello dove, senza cenare, si ritirò nella sua casa.

Sirius era davvero irritato. Dopo che aveva lasciato la festa di fidanzamento, aveva vagato nel giardino della residenza degli zii, fumando mentre aspettava che anche James lasciasse la festa. Vedendo che il tempo passava e che l'amico non si faceva vedere, si riavvicinò alla casa. Senza averne intenzione, all'improvviso si ritrovò sotto al balcone dove si trovava Bellatrix. Dalla posizione in cui si trovava non poteva sentire ciò che si dicevano ma, riusciva a distinguere chiaramente il sorriso che Bellatrix rivolgeva a Rodolphus. Sentì che la rabbia stava di nuovo montando. Quando vide il bacio, l'ira trattenuta per tutta la sera scoppiò senza preavviso. Incapace di controllarsi, si era tramutato in un grosso cane nero e, nella foga, aveva messo in fuga le miriadi di gnomi da giardino che infestavano il parco della residenza.

Molte ore più tardi, mentre James attraversava il parco lasciando la festa, interrogandosi su che fine avesse fatto l'amico, un rumore era improvvisamente arrivato alle sue orecchie. Incuriosito, si era fatto largo fra gli alberi e aveva scorto un grosso cane nero con uno gnomo trattenuto per i vestiti, tra i denti. Gli occhi scuri del cane si erano subito rivolti sul ragazzo e l'animale, dopo aver scaraventato lo gnomo lontano con un poderoso colpo del collo, aveva fissato a lungo James.

"Andiamo a casa…" aveva detto la voce del ragazzo, voltandosi mentre il cane tornava umano.

"Va bene…"

La voce di Sirius era suonata stanca e depressa. James si era voltato e aveva messo un braccio sulla spalla dell'amico.

"Coraggio amico…sai che lei pensa solo a te…" disse cercando di consolarlo.

"Sinceramente non ne sono più tanto sicuro…" concluse Sirius, precipitando poi in un innaturale silenzio mentre percorreva con James il resto della strada che li avrebbe portati alla residenza dei Potter.

La Signora e il Signor Potter erano ancora alzati quando i due ragazzi entrarono. La Signora, una sorridente donna di mezza età dai capelli e gli occhi neri stava seduta in salotto ascoltando il marito, un rubicondo uomo dalla faccia simpatica che assomigliava spaventosamente a James, mentre leggeva un libro, sprofondato in una poltrona.

"Siamo a casa…" aveva esordito James entrando, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

"Bentornati!" esclamò la Signora Potter alzandosi, mentre il marito si toglieva gli occhiali da lettura e chiudeva il libro.

I due ragazzi erano entrati nel salotto ed entrambi si erano accomodati sul divano, Sirius accasciandosi sopra ad esso poco elegantemente.

I genitori e James conversarono un poco sulla serata appena trascorsa ma, vedendo che invece Sirius si era rinchiuso in uno strano silenzio, cosa che accadeva raramente, la signora Potter, sorridendo, li invitò ad andare a dormire.

"E' meglio che andiate adesso, ragazzi, si è fatto tardi…" disse alzandosi e accompagnandoli fino ai piedi della scala.

Il marito si alzò e fu subito dietro di lei.

"Buona notte, cari." continuò la Signora Potter, seguendo con lo sguardo i due ragazzi mentre salivano i gradini. "Vedrai che domani andrà meglio, Sirius." concluse infine, incoraggiante.

Il ragazzo si era lentamente voltato e aveva visto un dolce sorriso dipingersi sul volto della madre di James e il padre di lui che gli strizzava amichevolmente l'occhio.

"E' così che dovrebbero essere dei veri genitori…" si disse fra sé, mentre un timido sorriso appariva sulle sue labbra.

Ma nonostante le cure e la certezza di essere finalmente tornato in famiglia, la malinconia e il senso di frustrazione per come erano andate le cose, rimaneva. Una mattina però, vedendosi seduto ad un tavolo a leggere un libro mentre fuori James giocava a Quidditch, Sirius aveva avuto un illuminazione.

"Ma che cosa sto facendo?" si era chiesto all'improvviso "Non è assolutamente da me tutto questo! Devo reagire, maledizione!" e, dopo aver scaraventato il libro il più lontano possibile, era corso fuori ad unirsi al gioco dell'amico.

Questo repentino cambiamento di atteggiamento aveva fatto piacere a tutti i rimanenti membri della famiglia. Finalmente si era ricreata la solita atmosfera e il resto della vacanza poté passare abbastanza serenamente. Sirius si era gettato con anima e corpo in ogni stratagemma che James e i suoi genitori inventavano, cercando di tenere sempre la mente occupata, evitando di pensare il più possibile a Bellatrix.

Poi un giorno, Lily si era presentata a casa di James con un'amica e fu così che Sirius conobbe la ragazza bionda che Bellatrix vide poi, con lui, sul treno. Si trattava di una ragazza spigliata e carina ma, quando James chiese all'amico che cosa ne pensasse, lui rispose come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo

"Niente."

"Come niente?" riprese James, scandalizzato dalla risposta dell'amico.

"Niente." concluse ancora Sirius riflettendo poi fra sé "Paragonata a Bella, la sua vicinanza non mi fa sentire niente…"

Nonostante questo avevano trascorso in quattro gli ultimi giorni delle vacanze e anche il viaggio sul treno. Poi, non appena a scuola, si erano separati e si era ricreato il solito circolo di amici. I quattro ragazzi si erano parecchio divertiti durante la cena di ritorno ma, anche se cercava di controllarsi, Sirius non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di vedere il bel viso della cugina, dopo tanto tempo. Spostò quindi lo sguardo verso il tavolo di Serpeverde ma, nonostante avesse percorso tutta la lunghezza del tavolo più volte, non riuscì a trovarla. Infine, dopo essersi rassegnato al fatto che non ci fosse, abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto e lo fissò fino a quando non venne l'ora di andare al dormitorio. Entrato in camera, si distese fra le lenzuola, riflettendo su Bellatrix come non faceva più da tempo.

"Possibile che fosse talmente arrabbiata da saltare la cena?" si chiese fra sé, preoccupato per la cugina.

Lanciò una rapida occhiata alla stanza e, vedendo che gli altri dormivano serenamente, si rassegnò a passare da solo una notte insonne, a rigirarsi nel letto.

Il risveglio fu traumatico. James e Remus dovettero scuoterlo per lunghi minuti prima che Sirius, addormentatosi pesantemente allo spuntare dell'alba, aprisse gli occhi.

"Che c'è…?" chiese, fregandosi gli occhi nel tentativo di tenerli aperti.

"Niente…" rispose Remus sarcastico mentre terminava di vestirsi "…solo qualche ora di lezione…"

Sirius sorrise e, anche se controvoglia, si alzò incominciando a prepararsi.

"Sembra che ti sia passato sopra un drago…" iniziò James, dopo che si furono seduti al tavolo per la colazione, guardando il viso dall'aria sbattuta dell'amico.

"Beh, sai, stanotte ne sono passati un'intera mandria nella stanza mentre voi dormivate…" disse Sirius sarcastico, riferendosi metaforicamente ai suoi problemi.

"Cosa? Cavolo, io me lo sono perso!" disse Peter, sinceramente convinto che fosse vero e tremendamente dispiaciuto per esserselo perso.

James e Sirius si guardarono un paio di secondi negli occhi e poi scoppiarono a ridere mentre Remus, dopo aver scosso la testa incredulo di tanta ingenuità, spiegò a Peter che Sirius aveva solo fatto una battuta. Peter arrossì vistosamente e, non sentendosi all'altezza, rimase in silenzio per tutta l'ora di Storia della Magia e di Erbologia.

Arrivata l'ora di pranzo, finalmente si decise a riaprir bocca facendo tornare tutto alla normalità. Però, non appena seduto al tavolo, Sirius si ricordò nuovamente di Bellatrix e ricominciò a cercarla al tavolo dei Serpeverde.

"Accidenti!" esclamò a gran voce, dopo averlo controllato tutto. "Ma dove si è cacciata?" chiese spazientito.

"Ti riferisci a Bellatrix?" chiese James, iniziando anche lui a controllare il tavolo di Serpeverde.

"E a chi se no?" rispose Sirius, spazientito.  
"Ehi, Felpato, calmati!" iniziò Remus, abbassando il libro di incantesimi e volgendo lo sguardo su Sirius "Non c'e bisogno di prendersela con noi!"

Sirius sospirò "Scusa…" prima di iniziare a frugare nella borsa di James in cerca della mappa del malandrino.

"Ma quello accanto a Lumacorno non è il fidanzato di Bellatrix?" esclamò il proprietario della borsa a gran voce, attirando l'attenzione degli altri tre sul ragazzo dai capelli castani che discuteva animatamente al tavolo degli insegnati.

Sirius lo fissò con uno sguardo carico d'odio "Si…" poi, per evitare di alzarsi e iniziare ad insultarlo pubblicamente, si rituffò alla ricerca della mappa. "Ma dove cavolo è finita?" chiese a voce alta.

Remus come se stesse parlando con se stesso, senza alzare lo sguardo dal libro, disse "Se stai cercando la mappa…è nella tua borsa!"

"Ah!" esclamò Sirius, lasciando immediatamente la borsa di James e iniziando a guardare nella sua.

"Eccola finalmente." poi gettò un'occhiata a Remus che stava ancora guardando il libro e disse "Grazie."

Sirius si alzò, la mappa in mano, pronto a consultarla non appena fuori dalla sala grande. Mentre usciva, gettò una rapida occhiata al tavolo dei professori e vide che anche Rodolphus era sparito.

"Ma dove diavolo si è cacciato anche lui…" iniziò, mentre apriva la mappa, incuriosito dalla repentina scomparsa del rivale ma, dopo che l'ebbe consultata, scoprì che la risposta era lì. Sulla mappa, in riva al lago, infatti, c'erano due nomi, Black e Lestrange.

Continua…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitolo Quindicesimo

Bellatrix camminava sulle rive del lago cercando di smettere di pensare a Sirius e alla bionda. Dalla sera del giorno prima non aveva fatto altro che immaginare i due insieme poi, a metà della notte, il dubbio che Sirius l'avesse già dimenticata aveva iniziato a tormentarla. L'idea l'aveva agitata tanto da impedirle di dormire fino alla mattina, svegliandosi poco prima di pranzo. Era scesa nella sala grande, la collanina in tasca per renderla al legittimo proprietario ma, non appena entrata, aveva visto il cugino e, dopo essersi di nuovo fatta prendere dall'ansia, aveva deciso di farsi una passeggiata in riva al lago per calmarsi. Ad un certo punto, stufa di passeggiare si era seduta su una roccia, lo sguardo fisso sul cielo azzurro pallido.

"Ciao…" disse una voce che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sentire ad Hogwarts.

Bellatrix si voltò e vide Rodolphus, vestito di nero dalla testa ai piedi, che avanzava verso di lei. La ragazza si spostò in modo da fronteggiarlo e chiese senza troppi preamboli.

"Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?"

Rodolphus rise e rispose come se lei gli fosse corsa incontro per abbracciarlo "Mi sono accorto di non riuscire a stare nemmeno un giorno senza di te, tesoro!"

Bellatrix rimase impassibile, rispondendo con calma "Perché non mi dici il vero motivo per cui sei qui?"

Rodolphus si avvicinò di più alla fidanzata e le scostò una ciocca di capelli corvini dal viso "Non riesco a capire perché tu sia sempre così fredda con me…Sono arrivato perfino a chiedere al professor Lumacorno di prendermi come suo assistente, pur di stare con te…" disse guardandola a lungo negli occhi.

Bellatrix spostò lo sguardo e sospirò "E pensi davvero che la cosa possa farci piacere?" concluse acida.

Rodolphus sorrise "Non vedo perché no! Sono più che convinto che tu abbia solo bisogno di tempo per abituarti alla mia presenza della tua vita…"

Bellatrix tornò a voltarsi verso il lago e lui rimase a fissare per qualche minuto il bel viso serio di lei, prima che la ragazza parlasse di nuovo

"Stai solo perdendo tempo…" iniziò con voce tranquilla.

"Veramente, dovrebbe spettare a me dirlo…ed io non credo di star solo perdendo tempo con te…" rispose il ragazzo, allungando una mano e accarezzandole i capelli.

"Non toccarmi!" esplose lei all'improvviso, alzandosi rapidamente e allontanandosi di qualche passo da lui "Mi sembrava di essere stata chiara! Non devi fare nulla, senza avermi prima chiesto il permesso!"

Rodolphus la guardò incredulo per qualche secondo, poi sul suo volto si dipinse un piccolo sorriso di scherno e disse, afferrandole i polsi "Se pensi davvero che m'importi ciò che vuoi, hai capito male, tesoro. Va bene scherzare una volta, ma non pretenderai davvero che io aspetti sempre i tuoi comodi…"

Bellatrix lo fissò attonita per un paio di secondi. "Di solito basta digli di no e lui si arrende senza troppe storie…" pensò mentre la paura s'impadroniva di lei, ingrandendole le pupille scure.

Rodolphus la teneva stretta per i polsi, la presa costante, il sorriso che si allargava vedendo lo sguardo terrorizzato di lei. Dopo un paio di secondi di totale smarrimento, Bellatrix cercò di farsi forza ma, non appena cercò di liberarsi e colpirlo, lui aumentò di più la presa, facendole male.

"Mi fai male…" mormorò.

Rodolphus avvicinò il viso a quello di lei "Sei tu che mi costringi, tesoro. Se non avessi fatto tutte quelle storie di sicuro non saremmo in questa situazione…"

Sempre tenendola si sedette sulla roccia e, con uno strattone, l'obbligò a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia. Il ragazzo affondò il viso nei capelli di lei, sfiorandole con il viso la pelle della guancia, respirando il suo profumo. Bellatrix rabbrividì. Si sentiva ancora una volta in trappola ma era conscia del fatto che, anche se si fosse ribellata, data la forza della presa di lui, non avrebbe potuto svincolarsi.

"Lasciami!" mormorò ancora, una nota di pianto nella voce.

"Non aver paura…" disse lui con voce dolce per cercare di tranquillizzarla "Non ti farò male…"

"Lo stai già facendo…" concluse lei con lo sguardo basso, per non mostrargli che i suoi occhi erano lucidi.

Rodolphus lasciò andare i suoi polsi ma fu talmente veloce che, prima che Bellatrix potesse muoversi, aveva già messo una mano sulla schiena tenendola premuta contro di sé e l'altra sotto il viso, per obbligarla a guardarlo in faccia.

"Non è da te piangere…" disse lui dopo averla fissata per lunghi secondi negli occhi, sorridendole.

"Cosa credi di sapere di me? Tu non mi conosci! Non sai un bel niente!" rispose lei acida, ricambiando il suo sguardo con odio.

"No, tesoro, mi dispiace ma devo contraddirti…" iniziò lui mentre la sua voce da dolce diventava fredda e il sorriso spariva dal suo volto "…Io so molto di più di quello che credi…"

La fidanzata sgranò di nuovo gli occhi e lui, senza aggiungere altro, mantenendo l'espressione fredda, si avvicinò al viso di lei, baciandola. Bellatrix non si ribellò, rimase immobile, come pietrificata mentre lui continuava a baciarla.

Poi all'improvviso vide qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio. Non fece in tempo a girarsi per capire di cosa si trattasse che Rodolphus venne scagliato con violenza a terra, mentre lei veniva tenuta in posizione eretta da una mano che la sorreggeva. Non ebbe alcun bisogno di girarsi per vedere chi fosse, conosceva perfettamente quel tocco dolce e rassicurante allo stesso tempo, un tocco che solo Sirius poteva avere. Si voltò e guardò in viso il cugino. Il bel viso di lui era arrossato dalla rabbia, i capelli scomposti e ansimava per la corsa. Subito lui ricambiò il suo sguardo e inconsciamente, un sorriso apparve sul suo volto.

"Stai bene?" chiese, mentre la osservava preoccupato.

"Adesso si." rispose lei, un sorriso che le illuminava il volto.

Sirius la strinse a sé, abbracciandola. Le alzò con dolcezza il viso per baciarla quando la voce di Rodolphus attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione

"Che quadretto patetico…" esordì, massaggiandosi la mascella dove Sirius l'aveva colpito con forza, l'altra mano nascosta dietro la schiena.

Sirius si staccò leggermente da Bellatrix, avanzando verso il rivale, massaggiandosi le nocche come per prepararsi a colpirlo ancora.

"Ne vuoi ancora?" chiese, un ghigno maligno sulle labbra "E' dalla festa di fidanzamento che sognavo il momento in cui ti avrei dato una lezione…"

Rodolphus si massaggiò ancora la mandibola e lo guardò con uno sguardo di sfida "Pensi forse che abbia paura di un moccioso come te?" rispose.

Sirius si fermò di fronte a lui sovrastandolo. All'improvviso, la sua risata simile al latrato di un cane echeggiò per il parco della scuola poi, così come era scoppiata, repentinamente svanì. Sirius tornò serio e guardandolo con disprezzo disse

"Se fossi intelligente ne avresti… Se c'è una cosa che non sopporto sono i prepotenti e i figli di papà…guarda caso tu appartieni ad entrambe le categorie e questo mi porta a nutrire una vera avversione verso di te…"

"E io che pensavo fosse solo perché sono il fidanzato di Bellatrix…" rispose Rodolphus con voce calma, nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo per evitare altri attacchi, mentre con la mano, che aveva usato fino a quel momento per massaggiarsi la mascella, cercava la bacchetta.

Sirius ispirò, gettò un'occhiata alla cugina dietro di lui e concluse acido "Come se lei avesse avuto la possibilità di scegliere…pensi che saresti il suo fidanzato se i suoi genitori non glielo avessero imposto?"

Rodolphus spostò lo sguardo su Bellatrix che di rimando lo guardò freddamente. "Immagino che invece saresti tu!" lo schernì. "Davvero una cosa commovente…Il cugino innamorato…sicuramente anche i tuoi parenti ne sarebbero entusiasti se lo sapessero…" aggiunse convinto di turbarlo e metterlo in crisi.

Ma Sirius rimase impassibile, come se la cosa non lo toccasse e, stupendo non poco il rivale, esclamò "Come se la loro opinione per me contasse qualcosa…!" esordì scoppiando a ridere "Credi davvero che la loro disapprovazione mi porterebbe a desistere? Sei solo uno sciocco! Io non seguo i percorsi prestabiliti dai miei perfetti genitori, lotto solo per ciò che voglio io." concluse con calma, gettando un'altra occhiata e sorridendo a Bellatrix.

"E avresti anche il coraggio di metterti contro la tua famiglia, quindi ?" chiese il ragazzo, allibito.

"Quale famiglia, scusa?" rise tristemente Sirius prima di continuare "I veri famigliari ti accettano per quello che sei, ti consigliano e hanno a cuore la tua opinione…Sono forse così i miei genitori?" chiese rivolto a se stesso e alla cugina, per poi terminare dicendo "No. Chi ti impone le sue decisioni, non ti rispetta e di conseguenza non ti ama… L'unica famiglia che conosco sono i miei amici, le persone a cui tengo e Bellatrix… Non esiterei neanche un istante a mettermi contro quella che tu hai definito la mia 'famiglia'…"

Rodolphus era scioccato, non che l'amarezza di Sirius gli importasse ma, era la prima volta che un nemico dichiarato metteva i propri punti deboli di fronte a lui, su un piatto d'argento.

"Adesso basta, Sirius…" esordì Bellatrix per strapparlo dal tunnel dei tristi ricordi d'infanzia in cui si era involontariamente cacciato. Si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, lui si voltò e le carezzò le dita con la propria.

"Che scena commovente…peccato doverla interrompere!" esclamò a gran voce Rodolphus, puntando la bacchetta sul ragazzo disarmato ma, non appena la fidanzata si rese conto delle sue intenzioni, si mise davanti a Sirius, facendogli da scudo. Subito la determinazione di Rodolphus diminuì.

"Non avevi intenzione di incantare qualcuno?" lo canzonò lei, stranamente consapevole che il fidanzato non avrebbe osato levare la bacchetta finchè lei proteggeva il cugino.

"Certo!" confermò il ragazzo "peccato che il mio bersaglio sia talmente coraggioso da lasciare che una donna gli faccia da scudo…"

Sirius scostò Bellatrix, fronteggiando il rivale "Proprio tu parli di coraggio!" lo schernì, per niente timoroso di poter essere colpito "Non ti sei fatto alcuno scrupolo di alzare la bacchetta contro una persona disarmata…" concluse allusivo.

"Adesso basta!" urlò Bellatrix, un po' stufa. L'odio fra i due era talmente palese da potersi risolvere solo con uno scontro, non certo a parole e, per evitare che la situazione degenerasse di nuovo, decise di risolverla lei una volta per tutte "Sirius cerca di calmarti e tu abbassa quella bacchetta prima che lui ti spacchi la faccia a suon di pugni!"

Quando tutti e tre si furono un po' calmati, lei riprese "Sirius. Ho bisogno di chiarire un paio di cose con Rodolphus. So che questo ti da fastidio, ma ti chiedo di avere fiducia e di aspettarmi al solito posto. Dopo devo chiarirmi anche con te."

Sirius la guardò e notando nei suoi occhi il tipico sguardo di chi non lascia possibilità di repliche, rispose accondiscendente "Come vuoi, però ti aspetto qua vicino, dopo quello che è successo, non mi fido a lasciarti sola con lui…"

Bellatrix annuì e poi gli sorride, anche lei più tranquilla di non dover stare davvero da sola con il fidanzato. Sirius si allontanò pian piano raggiungendo una distanza tale da poter sentire ciò che si dicevano solo grazie al suo udito fine, tipico dell'animale in cui era in grado di tramutarsi.

"Devi finirla con questo atteggiamento, Rodolphus." esordì con convinzione Bellatrix.

"Se qui c'è qualcuno che deve finire di fare qualcosa, quello di sicuro non sono io!" rispose Rodolphus, indignato per la critica appena ricevuta. "Ma non ti rendi conto? Quel pazzo è ossessionato da te e tu non fai che peggiorare la situazione! Con il tuo comportamento ambiguo, non fai altro che illuderlo! Devi dirgli chiaro e tondo che tu sei la mia fidanzata e che lui non ha nessuna speranza che tu possa corrisponderlo!" concluse senza riflettere troppo, accecato dalla rabbia perché, per l'ennesima volta, la fidanzata aveva preso le parti del cugino.

Bellatrix scosse la testa, concludendo con la massima calma "Credo che qui la persona che si stia illudendo in realtà sia un'altra…" e, senza lasciare al fidanzato possibilità di replica, si allontanò.

Rodolphus lasciò che la fidanzata raggiungesse Sirius e si allontanasse con lui senza protestare ne dire niente. Poi, appena furono spariti dalla sua vista, tirò fuori la mano destra che aveva tenuto nascosta dietro la schiena da quando Sirius l'aveva scaraventato a terra. Stringendone il contenuto, alzò la mano verso il sole, per osservare bene. Un sorriso maligno apparve sul suo viso. "E' davvero di cattivo gusto…" esclamò, abituato a ben altro genere. Poi sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra, lasciò che la collanina di Bellatrix scivolasse nella tasca del suo mantello e si allontanò fischiettando, alla volta dell'ufficio assegnatogli da Lumacorno.

Continua…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitolo Sedicesimo

Bellatrix e Sirius si allontanarono alla volta del castello. I due percorsero la strada che li separava dalla torre Ovest in completo silenzio, camminando mano nella mano, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Arrivati alla scala di legno, Sirius la percorse per primo aprendo la botola e aiutando la cugina ad attraversarla. Improvvisamente, davanti a loro si stagliò il bellissimo panorama che circondava la scuola di Magia.

"E' bellissimo qui!" esclamò Bellatrix, sorridendo inconsciamente.

"Mai quanto te…" iniziò Sirius, prendendola tra le braccia, molto più interessato alla ragazza che al panorama.

"Il solito lecchino…" scherzò lei, sistemandogli i capelli scompigliati dal vento.

"Pretendevi forse che cambiassi la mia dote migliore?" rispose lui, ridendo.

Bellatrix si mosse fra le sue braccia e sorridendogli gli circondò il collo. "No…perdonami…" disse con dolcezza, specchiandosi negli occhi scuri di lui.

Sirius la strinse a sé con più forza, sorridendo. "Non devi scusarti…" iniziò, fissandola serio negli occhi. "La colpa è anche mia…ero talmente nervoso per via di Rodolphus che sono stato tutt'altro che comprensivo con te…avrei dovuto capire il tuo stato d'animo, invece che istigarti alla lite…"

Bellatrix si alzò sulle punte, baciandolo. "Adesso basta! E' inutile discutere di chi sia stata la colpa, l'importante è che ci siamo chiariti!" e dopo avergli sorriso ancora, ricominciò a baciarlo.

Sirius sorrise contro le labbra di lei mentre le rispondeva con passione. Bellatrix si concentrò sulle labbra dell'amato, mordendole con dolcezza. Sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata. "Non sai quanto ho sognato questo momento…ogni volta che non tenevo la mente occupata, immancabilmente mi ritrovavo a pensare a te…"

Lui le prese il volto fra le mani e glielo accarezzò con dolcezza. Attraverso il gesto, Bellatrix percepì tutto l'amore che il cugino provava nei suoi confronti ed, inconsciamente, gli sorrise. Lui si chinò sopra di lei ripristinando il contatto, prima baciandola dolcemente ma poi, non riuscendo a reprimere il desiderio, con passione sempre crescente. Bellatrix percepì il cambiamento e, felice dell'interesse che lui provava per lei, si strinse con foga a lui.

Ben presto i lenti movimenti dei due, che ricordavano una danza sensuale, divennero man mano più veloce e urgenti. Sempre continuando a baciarla, infatti, Sirius l'aveva fatta distendere sul pavimento della torre e le aveva sollevato piano il maglione e la camicia della divisa. Distesosi sopra di lei, l'aveva attirata a sé, facendo scivolare con lentezza le mani sotto la camicia, sulla pelle liscia della schiena di lei, facendole desiderare di non interrompere il contatto con le mani calde di lui.

Bellatrix era quasi entrata in una fase di trance da quando Sirius aveva iniziato a toccarla. Infatti, ogni pensiero che non avesse a che fare con i corpo di lui, era fuggito repentinamente dalla sua mente. Si era abbandonata completamente, come se il corpo che percepiva quelle sensazioni meravigliose, in realtà non fosse il suo. La sua percezione della realtà si distorse, la mente ubriaca d'amore. Riusciva solo a sentire le mani di Sirius che si muovevano sul suo corpo, anche se lei non si rendeva bene conto dove, e un calore immenso che l'avvolgeva, nonostante si trovasse mezza nuda distesa sulla cima di una torre in pieno inverno. Abbandonandosi, socchiuse gli occhi finchè non senti la voce roca del cugino mormorare "Guardami…" e, non appena ebbe incrociato di nuovo lo sguardo di lui, infondo all'oscurità delle sue iridi vide quel particolare luccichio che appariva ogni volta che lui la sfiorava.

"Guardami…" ripeté lui, incantato dalla bellezza della ragazza. I due si fissarono per qualche secondo prima che lei, muovendosi, gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo attirò di nuovo contro di sé, baciandolo. Questa volta anche Sirius perse completamente il controllo, lasciando scivolare le mani sul seno di lei e mordendole il collo, strappandole un gemito di piacere. Continuò ad accarezzarla, sentendo i gemiti di lei aumentare gradualmente, perdendo sempre di più la testa mentre la sentiva.

Quando si fermò un istante, lei, esternando tutto il suo desiderio, gli sfilò il maglione e la camicia, lasciando scorrere le sue mani sull'addome di lui, scendendo piano fino alla cintura dei pantaloni. Quando ebbe raggiunto la pelle sopra i pantaloni, lo sentì improvvisamente trattenere il respiro, scostò le mani, chinandosi a baciargli la pancia più lentamente possibile, allentò la cintura e slacciò i pantaloni quel tanto che bastava per vedere la biancheria intima. Poi alzò il capo, per vedere il viso di lui, e lesse nei suoi occhi lo stesso desiderio che la dominava, gli sorrise mentre lui si chinava a baciarla.

Il ragazzo spostò la sua attenzione dalle labbra di lei, di nuovo al collo e al seno, strappandole altri gemiti. Con il petto che quasi scoppiava per il ritmo veloce dei battiti del suo cuore, scese fino all'orlo della gonna, sollevandola. All'improvviso Bellatrix sentì le dita calde del cugino che le sfioravano la pelle delle cosce, risalendo lentamente. Poco dopo lui alzò il volto per fissare il viso di lei, mentre le sue mani raggiungevano il pizzo delle mutandine. Inavvertitamente dalle labbra di Bellatrix uscì un altro gemito. Sirius lasciò scorrere le mani oltre, abbassando piano la biancheria e quando la toccò di nuovo, Bellatrix si rilassò, perdendosi nelle sensazioni che lui le provocava.

Sirius la fissò estasiato. Quando la vedeva così non riusciva a scostare lo sguardo e l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare era continuare ad accarezzarla, per rendere infinito quell'istante. All'improvviso le labbra di lei si mossero e Bellatrix mormorò a voce bassissima

"Sirius…Sirius…Ti prego…"

Sirius sentì ribollirgli il basso ventre e smise di accarezzarla per il tempo necessario ad abbassarsi i vestiti, mantenendo il contatto, baciandola con passione. Poi, dopo qualche secondo, si piegò sopra Bellatrix e scivolò dentro di lei. La ragazza gemette felice e, a mano a mano che lui aumentava il ritmo, lei faceva lo stesso, senza rendersi conto di ciò che accadeva, consapevole solo del piacere che provava.

Sirius si mosse a lungo dentro di lei cercando di farle provare più piacere possibile e, solo quando non poté più trattenersi dal soddisfare il suo desiderio sempre più crescente, venne, stringendo Bellatrix con passione a sé.

A poco a poco il respiro dei due si stabilizzò e, quando Bellatrix ricominciò a percepire il mondo circostante, vide il cugino che riposava, tenendola stretta fra le sue braccia. Lei gli accarezzò piano i capelli e subito attirò l'attenzione di lui. Sirius alzò il capo, le sorrise e finalmente lei vide la serenità nei suoi occhi scuri. Con la mano gli sfiorò la pelle della fronte, asciugando le gocce di sudore che la bagnavano e lo strinse forte a sé, sorridendo.

"Vorrei restare così per sempre…" mormorò piano mentre lui appoggiava il viso sul suo seno nudo, baciandola.

"A chi lo dici tesoro…" iniziò lui, sistemandosi meglio contro di lei. "Fare l'amore con te è come entrare in paradiso…esperienza di cui non ne avrò mai abbastanza…"

Bellatrix sorrise e si mise a fissare il cielo, senza rispondere. Pochi minuti dopo, Sirius alzò di nuovo il capo e, dopo aver sistemato i vestiti ad entrambi, la riabbracciò sussurrandole all'orecchio

"Ti amo…"

Bellatrix spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui e baciandogli piano le labbra con dolcezza, prima di rispondere

"Anch'io…"

Sirius si mise a sedere contro il muro e, senza spostare lo sguardo dall'amata, si accese una sigaretta, aspirandone e espirandone il fumo. Bellatrix continuò a fissare il cielo finchè all'improvviso non si alzò di colpo, affiancandosi al cugino. Poi allungò la mano e disse

"Posso?"

Lui annuì e le passò la sigaretta. Bellatrix la prese dalle dita di lui e se la portò alle labbra con disinvoltura.

"Non immaginavo che ti piacesse fumare…" disse Sirius, guardandola divertito.

Bellatrix si avvicinò a lui e mormorò "Non è la cosa che mi piace di più fare…" rispose lei, allusiva.

"Ah…e cosa sarebbe questa cosa?" continuò lui, fingendosi sorpreso.

"Beh, sai, non so se ti conosco abbastanza da potermi fidare a dirtelo…" esclamò Bellatrix, tenendolo sulla corda.

"Scema!" disse lui, afferrandola per il braccio e tirandola contro di sé, baciandola.

La cugina si rilassò contro di lui, rispondendogli e poi, non appena si fu staccata, si sdraiò di nuovo, appoggiando la testa alle gambe dell'amato, che iniziò far scivolare le dita fra i sottili capelli corvini di lei.

"Cambiando discorso…" iniziò Sirius "…dobbiamo pensare a cosa fare con Rodolphus…"

Bellatrix sbuffò "…credo che oramai non ci sia più molto da fare…"

Sirius aggiunse con la voce più mortificata che riusciva a fare "Forse non avrei dovuto dirgli certe cose…adesso non saremmo nei guai…"

Bellatrix sorrise e allungò una mano per accarezzargli una guancia "Se non agissi impulsivamente non saresti tu…e comunque hai fatto quello che dovevi fare, sarei stata davvero nei guai, se tu non fossi intervenuto…"

Sirius prese la mano di Bellatrix e la sfiorò con le labbra, poi rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, prima di aggiungere

"E se lo affrontassi?"

Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere "Finireste a far botte nel giro di un minuto…"

Anche Sirius sorrise "Hai ragione…allora perché non ci provi tu?" disse, con tono di sfida.

"Non è poi un'idea così cattiva…" esclamò la ragazza, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e iniziando a pensare.

"Non ci pensare nemmeno!" intervenne Sirius a gran voce, tirandola contro di sé e obbligandola a guardarlo.

"Perché no?" disse lei, scherzando.

"Perché non mi fido…" rispose lui, diventando improvvisamente molto serio.

"Ah! E' così allora! Quindi non ti fidi di me!" sbottò la ragazza ridendo mentre lui le faceva il solletico.

"Più che altro non mi fido di lui…." concluse tornando di nuovo serio, prima di ricominciare a solleticarle la pancia.

"Dai, smettila! Ti prego!" esclamò Bellatrix a gran voce, piangendo dal ridere.

"Perché dovrei?" continuò lui, ridendo a sua volta.

"Se mi ami davvero…"

Sirius smise subito ma non la lasciò andare, stringendola fra le braccia. "Fatto, desideri che faccia qualcos'altro per dimostrarti il mio amore, tesoro mio?"

"Si…" disse lei, sorridendo maliziosa "Baciami…"

Sirius scese piano su di lei, sorridendo "Come desideri" aggiunse prima di baciarla.

Dopo un lungo e appassionato bacio, lui si staccò e lei con voce contrariata aggiunse "Ancora uno!"

Sirius non si lasciò pregare e la baciò ancora a lungo. "Desideri qualcos'altro, signorina?"

"Si, un'ultima cosa…" disse lei, sorridendo fra le sue braccia "Lascia che sia io ad occuparmi di Rodolphus…Ti prometto che starò molto attenta!"

"Che cosa intendi fare?" chiese lui un po' preoccupato.

"Solo parlargli e cercare di scoprire cos'ha intenzione di fare…." rispose lei, facendo la carina per convincerlo.

"Uhm…non sono molto tranquillo a sapere che andrai da lui…"

"Ti ho detto che starò attenta! Fidati! E poi non puoi mica controllarmi per sempre…" concluse Bellatrix, divertita.

"Hai ragione…" terminò lui con malincuore "Anche se mi da fastidio, credo che prima o poi dovrai comunque affrontarlo…"

"Grazie, amore, sapevo che avresti capito" disse infine lei, stringendolo forte fra le braccia, sorridendo come una bambina.

"Però prometti che sarai molto attenta…" disse Sirius teneramente. "E che ti farai accompagnare dal cane di James…"

"Dal cane di James?"

Sirius cercò di restare il più serio possibile mentre rispondeva "Si…sarò più tranquillo, non permetterebbe a nessuno di torcerti un capello…Se no, non se ne fa niente…"

"Va bene…però mi devi ancora qualcosa…"

"E sarebbe…?" chiese Sirius, un sorriso di vittoria dipinto sulle labbra.

"Un altro bacio…"

Sirius sorrise e ancora una volta si chinò a baciare la ragazza che amava.

Continua… 


	17. Chapter 17

Capitolo Diciassettesimo

Bellatrix si immerse di nuovo nella meravigliosa vita scolastica che Sirius, in pochi mesi, era riuscito a creare. Senza preoccuparsi troppo di ciò che Rodolphus avrebbe potuto fare, era tornata alla solita routine, frequentando le poche lezioni che aveva alla settimana, e trascorrendo la maggior parte del suo tempo libero tra le braccia di un Sirius più felice che mai. Da quando si erano riappacificati, infatti, Sirius aveva sorpreso professori e compagni di classe sorridendo costantemente. Generalmente sempre freddo e strafottente con tutti, a parte i suoi tre amici, si era improvvisamente trasformato in un ragazzo alla mano, a cui bastava poco per far echeggiare la sua risata, simile al latrato di un cane, per i muri della scuola, attirando l'attenzione di una miriade di studentesse che restavano tutt'altro che insensibili al suo fascino.

Seduti vicini durante una lezione di Divinazione, Remus, James e Peter approfittavano del ritardo dell'amico per commentare quel momento di beatitudine che stava attraversando.

"Dove si sarà cacciato Sirius?" chiese Peter che, come nella norma, non sapeva mai nulla.

"Sarà fermo a parlare in qualche angolo, cercando di rifiutare le attenzioni di una ragazzina urlante senza ferirla…" rispose James, ridendo del cambiamento di Felpato.

"Smettila di prenderlo in giro, Ramoso!" intervenne Remus "In realtà la tua è solo invidia…" concluse, provocando l'amico.

"Che invidia, scusa?" rispose lui gettando un'occhiata dolce nella direzione di Lily che, come se si fosse accorta dello sguardo di James, si voltò verso di loro, sorridendo. "Possiedo già la creatura che ho desiderato per quattro lunghi anni. Sono l'ultima persona al mondo che potrebbe essere invidiosa della fortuna di Felpato…"

"Bene!" esclamò Remus a gran voce prendendo la borsa, in cerca del libro di testo. James tornò a guardare di nuovo Lily per un istante ma poi il suo sguardo si posò su Peter, che stava con la testa bassa, il viso rosso e le mani strette, come se cercasse di dominare la rabbia.

"Che c'è, Codaliscia?" chiese James, preoccupato "Stai forse male?"

"No…" rispose Peter dopo alcuni secondi, quando anche lo sguardo curioso di Remus si aggiunse a quello di James "Mi sono solo reso conto di una cosa…"

I due amici si fissarono attoniti e, vedendo che Codaliscia sembrava non voler aggiungere altro, Remus lo incalzò dicendo

"E…?"

"Niente…" concluse Peter senza rialzare il capo "Voglio pensarci ancora un po'…poi ve ne parlerò…"

"Sei sicuro?" esclamò James, non molto rassicurato dalle sue parole.

"Si…" terminò Codaliscia, lasciando poche possibilità di replica.

"Di che parlate?" chiese un'allegra voce alle loro spalle, mettendo in ombra le strane reazioni di Peter.

"Di quanto tu sia cambiato negli ultimi tempi, naturalmente!" rispose Remus, mentre sul suo volto si allargava un gran sorriso alla vista di Sirius.

"Remus ha ragione, amico!" intervenne James, per dargli man forte "Negli ultimi giorni sei quasi irriconoscibile! Se non fosse per la tua presunzione, difficilmente imitabile, giurerei che qualcuno ha preparato una pozione polisucco, prendendo il tuo posto!" scherzò, dando una gomitata a Felpato, che si era appena seduto accanto a lui.

Sirius rise, come accadeva sempre più di frequente e disse, passando un braccio intorno alle spalle di Ramoso "Adesso non esagerare, ok? Sono sempre lo stesso…" concluse, fingendosi serio.

"Si, come no…" iniziò Remus, facendo un cenno a James che gli strizzò l'occhio di rimando.

"Guarda!" esclamò improvvisamente James, cercando di restare il più serio possibile "Non è Bellatrix quella che cammina nel parco?"

Subito sul volto di Sirius apparve un sorriso radioso. Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo sul panorama che si intraveda dalla finestra, perlustrando il parco.

"Dove?" chiese, un secondo prima di sentire una sonora risata provenire dai tre amici alle sue spalle poi, capendo di essere stato appena ingannato, si voltò di nuovo, avvicinando un pugno al viso di un James, che quasi piangeva dal ridere. "Che scherzi sono questi?" chiese, fingendosi indignato.

"Dai, amico! Stavo solo scherzando!" rispose James, spostando lentamente la mano di Sirius il più lontano possibile dalla sua faccia.

"Si…" iniziò Remus, spalleggiando James "Per quanto ti ostini a negarlo, devi ammettere che sei particolarmente felice ultimamente…grazie a Bellatrix, naturalmente."

Sirius rimase in silenzio un paio di secondi poi, annuì e disse "E' vero…Da quando abbiamo fatto pace mi sembra di volare, di camminare un metro sopra gli altri e che quelli che prima consideravo problemi irrisolvibili, sono solo delle stupidate…"

"Ah! Il potere dell'amore!" intervenne James scherzando e Sirius lo colpì piano sulla testa, per farlo smettere.

"Proprio tu parli!" esclamò poi Felpato "Hai passato tutte le vacanze natalizie correndo dietro alla sottana della Evans!"

James rise e Remus, Sirius e anche Peter, che era rimasto in silenzio fino ad allora, si unirono a lui.

Quando i quattro si furono calmati, Peter alzò lo sguardo su Sirius e, dopo averlo fissato per qualche secondo esclamò, rompendo la gioia dell'amico

"Allora, cosa intendi fare per sistemare la questione con Lestrange?" chiese.

Un imbarazzante silenzio cadde immediatamente sul gruppo. I piccoli occhietti di Peter brillavano mentre Remus e James si guardarono in faccia, imbarazzati. Entrambi avevano di proposito evitato l'argomento con Sirius, da quando lui e la cugina si erano riconciliati. Dato che i diretti interessati, talmente felici di essere di nuovo insieme, si erano apparentemente dimenticati della questione, Ramoso e Lunastorta non si erano sentiti di interrompere la loro gioia, ricordandoglielo. Dopo la breve riflessioni, entrambi maledirono la lingua lunga di Peter e gli gettarono un'occhiata furente. Il ragazzo abbassò subito il capo, sembrando dispiaciuto, nonostante il luccichio ancora presente nei suoi occhi.

Sirius taceva, brutalmente riportato alla spinosa realtà delle cose dalle parole dell'amico. Rifletté per lunghi minuti mentre Remus e James lo osservavano preoccupati poi, quando i due meno se l'aspettavano, sospirò ed esclamò, prima di alzarsi

"Hai fatto bene a ricordarmelo, amico…"

Vedendo che il ragazzo si avviava indisturbato all'uscita, nonostante la lezione fosse in pieno svolgimento, e temendo un azione impulsiva che avrebbe potuto provocare la sua espulsione, Remus attirò l'attenzione dell'amico dicendo

"Sirius! Non fare nulla di stupido! Ricorda che Lestrange è l'assistente di Lumacorno, che non aspetta altro che espellerti!" gli rammentò con foga.

Sirius rispose, mentre un sorriso si dipingeva di nuovo sul suo viso "Non preoccuparti, Lunastorta. Vado solo a discutere la cosa con Bella, non ho intenzione di spaccare la faccia a nessuno…"

"Grazie al cielo…" esclamò Remus, visibilmente sollevato.

"…almeno per il momento…" concluse Sirius, scoppiando a ridere alla vista del viso di Remus che impallidiva repentinamente.

E mentre James esclamava "Ben detto, Felpato!" riconoscendo il modo di fare dell'amico, Sirius sparì giù nella botola e i tre sentirono solo la sua risata allontanarsi con lui.

Bellatrix era seduta al tavolo della sala grande, dove Sirius l'aveva lasciata quella mattina, circondata da una serie di grossi libri che consultava febbrilmente alla ricerca di uno spunto per terminare il tema di pozioni. 

"Sei riuscita a scovare qualcosa di utile?" chiese la voce allegra del cugino mentre, restando di fronte a lei, le sfiorava le labbra, rubandole un bacio.

Bellatrix sorrise, si passò una mano tra i capelli e, dopo averlo invitato a sedersi, esclamò "Purtroppo no…E' una materia così ostica, pozioni…" si lamentò.

Sirius si sedette di fianco a lei, una gamba per ogni lato della panca "…Soprattutto se marini le lezioni per non vedere Lestrange…"

Bellatrix si voltò, specchiandosi negli occhi scuri del cugino "Non è vero! E' solo che le lezioni di pozioni coincidono con quelle di Storia della Magia del quarto anno…" iniziò con voce tenera, avvicinandosi al cugino. "E c'è sempre qualcuno che, invece di frequentarle, mi propone un modo più piacevole di trascorrere il mio tempo…" terminò allusiva, sfiorando il petto di Sirius con un dito.

Sirius si mosse velocemente, afferrandole la mano e iniziando a baciarle le dita, una per una poi, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare quello della cugina, esclamò "Per caso vorresti che smettessi?" chiese senza specificare, se smettere di incontrarla durante le ore di Storia della magia, o smettere di baciarle le dita.

Bellatrix lo fissò qualche istante, indecisa su quale azione intendesse il cugino poi, rendendosi conto che qualunque fosse la domanda, la risposta era la stessa disse "No…non smettere…"

Sirius sorrise e, dopo averle baciato ancora la mano, si avvicinò di più per baciarla sulla bocca. Bellatrix appoggiò il capo contro la spalla di lui, continuando a baciarlo e, anche quando si furono staccati, non diede segno di voler cambiare posizione. Si rilassò completamente contro il corpo di lui, respirando il profumo della sua pelle mentre Sirius chiudeva le braccia su di lei e con la mano destra le carezzava i capelli.

"Tesoro…" disse con voce seria, riflettendo sull'argomento che l'aveva condotto da lei, nonostante la lezione.

"Dimmi…" rispose lei, sempre accoccolata tra le calde braccia del cugino.

"Ricordi che avevamo intenzione di sistemare la faccenda con Lestrange? In questi giorni sono stato talmente bene con te da dimenticarmene completamente ma, grazie al cielo, poco fa Peter me l'ha ricordato…Te la senti davvero di affrontarlo? Posso occuparmene io, se vuoi…" concluse sollevandole piano il viso, guardandola negli occhi.

"Non è un problema, posso occuparmene benissimo…" iniziò lei, mostrandosi decisa. "…sempre a patto che il cane di James mi accompagni, ovviamente!" scherzò infine mentre tornava a sorridere.

"Non mancherà di certo…quando pensi di andare?" chiese Sirius, accarezzandole la pelle della guancia.

"Uhm…fammi pensare…" Bellatrix rifletté fra sé per qualche secondo. "Stasera prima di cena andrebbe bene? O il cane di James ha da fare?" chiese, cercando di trattenersi dal ridere.

"Anche se fosse occupato si liberà subito non appena saprà di avere il privilegio di scortare una ragazza così carina…" rispose lui, restando al gioco.

Bellatrix sgranò gli occhi, fingendosi sorpresa. "E' un vero playboy questo cane! Sei sicuro che sia il cane di James? Dal carattere, direi piuttosto il tuo…"

Sirius sorrise e, dopo aver esclamato con voce divertita "Scema!", si chinò su di lei accarezzandole le labbra con un bacio.

Bellatrix sorrise, stringendosi a lui ma poi, non appena si furono staccati, si mise ad osservare il cielo incantato della Sala Grande, la schiena appoggiata al petto del cugino, giocherellando con le mani.

"Come devo chiamare il cane?" chiese all'improvviso, spezzando il silenzio e facendo sussultare Sirius per la sorpresa.

"Perché me lo chiedi?" rispose lui, perplesso dall'improvvisa domanda.

"Così…per sapere come devo chiamarlo se tenta di sbranare Rodolphus…" disse lei, il viso rivolto sempre verso il cielo.

"In quei momenti potresti chiamarlo 'Mito'…" scherzò lui.

"E negli altri momenti?" chiese ancora lei.

"Magari col mio nome, così Rodolphus si sentirebbe sempre minacciato e non oserebbe toccarti…" rispose lui, serio.

"No…piuttosto, che ne pensi del nomignolo che usano sempre i tuoi amici?" iniziò lei.

"Intendi forse 'Felpato'?" concluse Sirius.

"Proprio quello! Così Rodolphus non lo saprà ma io, attraverso il cane, chiamerò te in mio soccorso! O ti dispiace?" terminò lei, voltandosi verso di lui.

Sirius la baciò teneramente "Perché dovrebbe? E' perfetto, su misura per uno come lui…" e sorridendo, si chinò ancora su di lei, sfiorandole le labbra.

Continua… 


	18. Chapter 18

Capitolo Diciottesimo

Bellatrix trascorse il resto della giornata riflettendo su come poteva affrontare Rodolphus ma, nonostante ci avesse pensato a lungo, si sentiva tutt'altro che tranquilla mentre raggiungeva l'ingresso, dove aveva appuntamento con Sirius e la sua nuova guardia del corpo. La ragazza si massaggiò le spalle intorpidite per la stanchezza. Scoprire dove si trovasse lo studio dell'assistente del professore di pozioni, era stata tutt'altro che un'impresa semplice. Bellatrix infatti, aveva dovuto chiedere direttamente al capo della sua casa e Lumacorno, indignato e furente per le assenze ingiustificate durante le sue ore, aveva cianciato per una buona mezz'ora sul concetto di responsabilità, prima di darle la tanto agognata informazione. Riflettendo fra sé aveva raggiunto l'ingresso, che si era rivelato completamente vuoto.

"Sirius è in ritardo…" mormorò, sempre più tesa.

Si sedette sull'ultimo gradino della scala di pietra ad aspettare quando, all'improvviso, un rumore alle sue spalle attirò la sua attenzione, facendola voltare. Un ragazzo dagli scompigliati capelli castani scendeva le scale, preceduto da un enorme cane nero che, raggiunto il penultimo gradino si fermò a guardarla negli occhi. Bellatrix lo osservò a lungo e, dopo aver notato una cert'aria famigliare, allungò il braccio, carezzandogli la testa.

"Buonasera, Bellatrix!" salutò James con voce allegra, non appena l'ebbe raggiunta.

"Buonasera a te, James." rispose lei sorridendogli, mentre continuava a carezzare il cane nero.

"Vedo che Felpato non ha bisogno di presentazioni…" scherzò il ragazzo, notando le attenzioni che lei gli dedicava.

"Direi proprio di no…" iniziò Bellatrix, alzando il muso del cane, in modo da poterlo guardare bene negli occhi "Piuttosto, James…Sirius? Doveva accompagnare lui il cane…Non sai per caso che fine ha fatto…?"

James si grattò la testa un po' imbarazzato, scompigliando ancora di più i folti capelli castani "E' sorto un piccolo imprevisto…" rispose, cercando di risultare il più credibile possibile "Alcuni professori si sono lamentati con Silente della sua condotta e delle sue assenze e il professore ha deciso che non gli avrebbe fatto male saltare la cena e passare il resto della serata in punizione…"

Bellatrix fissò a lungo James negli occhi dopo di che, alzandosi e spazzandosi via la polvere di dosso con le mani, concluse dicendo "Capisco…"

La ragazza si mosse in direzione dei sotterranei e subito il grosso cane nero la seguii. James sorrise e si voltò per risalire le scale quando, la voce di lei aggiunse ancora

"Prodigioso questo cane…davvero intelligente…si direbbe quasi umano…"

James si bloccò a fissarla, incredulo. Bellatrix gli sorrise e continuò dicendo "A dopo, James…" e svanì in un corridoio.

Bellatrix e Felpato percorsero la strada in gran fretta. Il grosso cane non smetteva un attimo di fissare i suoi scuri occhi neri in quelli di lei che, di rimando, gli sorrideva incoraggiante. Svoltarono in diversi corridoi e, all'improvviso, lei si fermò davanti ad un arazzo che immortalava il simbolo di Serpeverde. Felpato si avvicinò al tessuto, annusando l'aria.

"Aspetta che lo sposto…" cominciò lei, tirandolo da una parte, rivelando una porta di legno scuro, probabilmente ebano, celata sotto di esso.

Al centro vi era un grosso battente formato da due serpi che intrecciavano le proprie estremità. Le bocche dei rettili erano spalancate, rivelando i denti acuminati e la lingua biforcuta. Essendo posizionati uno di fronte all'altro, sembrava che si guardassero, attraverso i luminosi occhi di giada.

"Raccapricciante…" esclamò Bellatrix, un moto di disgusto apparve sul viso.

Felpato le si avvicinò e diede un colpetto alla sua mano col muso, come per incoraggiarla a bussare. Bellatrix si fregò le mani, tesa, consapevole che la sua felicità poteva dipendere anche dalle azioni di Rodolphus. Detestava l'idea con tutta l'anima e, dopo aver ispirato profondamente, imprecò a voce bassa. Come risposta, Felpato abbaiò sommessamente ma con decisione.

"Sei agitato anche tu, o sbaglio?" chiese lei, inginocchiandosi sul freddo pavimento di pietra, per guardare il cane di nuovo negli occhi.

Felpato abbaiò ancora.

Bellatrix allungò la mano e gli carezzò la testa con dolcezza. "Stammi vicino,ok? Ho bisogno di tutto il sostegno possibile, al momento…"

Il grosso cane nero avvicinò il muso al viso di lei, annusò il suo odore e poi, entusiasta, le leccò la guancia.

La ragazza sorrise e si alzò, sul suo volto riapparve quell'aria altera e composta, dietro a cui si rifugiava quando doveva trattare con persone che non apprezzava e che non la capivano.

"Sei pronto?" chiese al cane senza voltarsi e, dopo che Felpato ebbe abbaiato un sì, afferrò la maniglia a forma di serpi, bussando con decisione.

Immediatamente i serpenti si mossero, come se fossero vivi, e si attorcigliarono attorno al suo polso. Bellatrix impallidì per la sorpresa e Felpato iniziò a ringhiare. Pochi secondi dopo, la porta si aprì leggermente e Bellatrix fu costretta a fare un passo verso l'interno della stanza, per non cadere.

"Quale inaspettata ma altrettanto gradita sorpresa…" esclamò Rodolphus, notando la sua fidanzata imprigionata dal batacchio. "E' un sogno forse, o sei qui per me, cara?" chiese con voce dolce, un sorriso divertito dipinto sul volto.

"Devo parlarti." tagliò corto la ragazza, senza preoccuparsi troppo dei convenevoli di rito.

"Non sei affatto cortese, mia cara." intervenne lui "I tuoi genitori non ti hanno insegnato l'educazione? Beh, provvederò anche a questo, non appena saremo sposati…"

Bellatrix divenne rossa di rabbia. "Invece di perdere tempo a parlare che ne pensi di liberarmi?" chiese infastidita.

"Oh, ma certo!" rispose subito lui fingendo di non essersi accorto delle due serpi che la trattenevano per il polso.

Rodolphus si avvicinò di più a lei e mormorò piano, mentre con una mano le afferrava il braccio e metteva l'altra sopra il batacchio "Porta pazienza solo un secondo…"

Dopo di che con la mano sospesa accarezzò il dorso di entrambi le serpi che, dopo aver vibrato per un paio di secondi, ritornarono al loro posto, inanimate. "E' solo questione di tenerezza…" mormorò tirandola contro di lui, per abbracciarla.

Ma, ancor prima che Bellatrix potesse protestare, un ringhio minaccioso lo fece trasalire, permettendole di liberarsi dalla sua stretta. Subito la ragazza si portò dietro Felpato, lasciando tra sé e il ragazzo, l'enorme cane ringhiante.

"Chi è questo bastardo…?" chiese Rodolphus, riferendosi al grosso cane nero che Bellatrix tratteneva fra le braccia, per evitare che lo attaccasse.

"A mio parere qui, il bastardo è un altro…" rispose lei, accennando all'episodio appena accaduto. "Comunque lui è il cane di James…"

"E perché è qui?" chiese ancora il ragazzo. "Mi sembrava che avessi detto che dovevi parlarmi, o ho capito male e mi vuoi con te, mentre lo porti a passeggio…"

Bellatrix mormorò piano a Felpato di calmarsi e, non appena lui l'ebbe fatto, si raddrizzò, tentando di riacquistare la sicurezza di poco prima "Hai capito bene, devo parlarti. E, se vuoi ascoltare ciò che ho da dirti, non farai questioni per la sua presenza" disse indicando il cane, concludendo dicendo "…dato che tra i due chi ha dimostrato di essere una vera bestia, sei tu…"

Rodolphus la osservò in volto e, non notando in lei alcun tentennamento, decise di acconsentire. Si fece quindi da parte, aprendo di più la porta e disse, un sorriso sulle labbra "Allora, prego."

Bellatrix fece un cenno a Felpato, che la precedette all'interno della stanza. La camera non era molto grande, sebbene fosse ben illuminata da una serie di lampade, appoggiate su vari mobiletti, tutti dall'aspetto molto antico. Al centro della stanza si trovava un enorme scrivania dello stesso legno scuro che Bellatrix aveva notato nella porta. Sopra di essa un arazzo, sempre raffigurante il simbolo della casa, la copriva per il largo, cadendo abbondantemente a terra in modo che, un eventuale visitatore, non avesse modo di non notarlo.

Bellatrix rimase in piedi, cercando di celare il disgusto. Rodolphus le indicò una poltroncina e, non appena la fidanzata si fu seduta e il cane si fu posizionato all'erta al suo fianco, si lasciò cadere nell'altra, spostandola un poco per vedere la ragazza in viso.

"Beh, mia cara. Sono certo che tu sia qui per una questione puramente personale…" esordì lui, accavallando le gambe. "quindi ho ritenuto più opportuno sedermi accanto a te, invece che dietro quella formale scrivania…"

"Avrei preferito che ti fossi seduto là…" rispose lei acida, esternando il suo desiderio di stargli il più lontano possibile.

Rodolphus rise e allungò un mano verso un tavolino, posizionato a pochi centimetri da Bellatrix, ricoperto interamente da bottiglie. Non appena si mosse, Felpato ringhiò ma il giovane, mostrandosi minimamente interessato alla cosa, lo ignorò dicendo

"Gradisci qualcosa da bere?"

Bellatrix scosse il capo. Lui si versò del liquido ambrato in un bicchiere e, dopo averlo sorseggiato, continuò "Vorresti dirmi ora che cosa posso fare per te, mia cara?"

Bellatrix si umettò le labbra e rispose, senza troppi preamboli "Che convincessi i tuoi a ritirare la proposta di matrimonio."

Rodolphus e Felpato trasalirono contemporaneamente ma entrambi i ragazzi, che si fissavano negli occhi, non notarono il sospetto comportamento del cane.

Rodolphus si asciugò il viso, ricoperto da alcune gocce di alcolico sobbalzate fuori dal bicchiere, con un tovagliolo ricamato. "Stai scherzando, vero?" chiese, guardandola con gli occhi sgranati.

"Ovviamente no…" lo smentì subito lei "Non scherzerei mai su un argomento del genere…"

Rodolphus la guardò un paio di secondi mentre sul suo volto appariva uno sguardo freddo "E perché dovrei farlo, scusa?" la interrogò.

Bellatrix spostò la mano sinistra sulla testa di Felpato ed iniziò a carezzarlo lentamente, il volto impassibile "Perché io amo un altro uomo." rispose lei, asciutta.

Rodolphus scoppiò a ridere. La sua risata di scherno echeggiò per le pareti dello studio senza che Bellatrix o Felpato diedero segno di udirla.

"Sei davvero divertente…" rispose lui una volta smesso di ridere, un ghigno ben disegnato sul volto "Pensi che la cosa mi interessi?" chiese poi, guardandola freddamente.

Bellatrix sostenne lo sguardo e rispose "Dovrebbe…A meno che non ti aggradi l'idea che gli eventuali figli di un altro, portino il tuo nome…"

Rodolphus e Felpato sussultarono di nuovo. Il ragazzo si asciugò dal viso quello che era stato il contenuto del bicchiere e lo appoggiò sul tavolino. "Lo faresti davvero…?" chiese.

Bellatrix non rifletté nemmeno un istante e rispose con un perentorio "Si"

Rodolphus si spostò un ciuffo di capelli castani dal viso "Questo significa solo, mia cara, che finchè non sarò sicuro della tua fedeltà, noi non avremo figli…" concluse il ragazzo, come se niente fosse.

Bellatrix era sempre più irritata. Sperava che Rodolphus mostrasse un po' di carattere e di orgoglio e che, sentendosi umiliato da una futura moglie infedele, decidesse di mandare a monte il tutto.

"Ma tu…che cosa ci guadagni…?" chiese la ragazza dopo un paio di minuti, invitandolo a rivelarle le sue intenzioni.

"Ho le mie buone ragioni…" rispose lui restando sul vago, mentre ricominciava a sorridere.

Bellatrix si rese conto che lui non le avrebbe mai rivelato nulla dei suoi pensieri. Si alzò quindi dalla sedia, decisa a terminare la visita. Felpato fece altrettanto, alzandosi sulle zampe.

"Bene, come vuoi. Io me ne vado." concluse Bellatrix acida, mentre compiva il primo passo verso la porta.

Rodolphus fissò i suoi occhi sul volto di lei e poi rispose "Aspetta solo un secondo, mia cara. Dato che sei qui, anch'io avrei una cosa da dirti…" disse con voce calma, giocherellando con le mani.

"Fai in fretta." esclamò la ragazza restando in piedi, Felpato pronto a scattare al suo fianco.

"Anch'io vorrei che facessi una cosa per me…" iniziò il ragazzo, senza scendere in particolari.

Bellatrix sbuffò spazientita "Ti spiacerebbe essere più chiaro?"

"Certo, mia cara." ricominciò lui, il viso che si colorava di rosso nonostante la voce calma "Voglio che la smetti di vedere Sirius."

"Quello che mi chiedi, è l'ultima cosa al mondo che desidero fare" rispose lei, cercando di controllare le mani che le tremavano di rabbia per la sfrontatezza della richiesta.

Rodolphus le sorrise e continuò "Vedi Bellatrix, tesoro, mi dispiace informarti del fatto che tu non hai alcuna possibilità di scelta, a questo proposito. Sai, non vorrei essere costretto a fare qualcosa che non ti piacerà, a causa del tuo ossessivo attaccamento verso di lui…"

"Tipo cosa…?" chiese lei, tranquillamente.

"Oh, non lo so…Magari informare i tuoi genitori della questione…" rispose lui, alzandosi e avvicinandosi tanto a lei da sfiorarle il braccio con la mano "Sarebbe una situazione alquanto imbarazzante e non vorrei mai che tu dovessi affrontarla…" terminò, accarezzandole la pelle morbida.

In quell'istante Felpato si mosse e, gettandosi su di lui, lo scaraventò a terra per poi affrettarsi accanto a Bellatrix che era già accanto alla porta.

"Mi ha rovinato l'abito. Dannato botolo pulcioso!" imprecò Rodolphus con ben poco stile.

"Fossi in te, non me la prenderei per così poco!" esclamò Bellatrix con voce allegra dalla porta, pregustando il momento in cui avrebbe abbracciato Sirius "Ah! Per quanto riguarda la tua democratica proposta…sono costretta a rifiutare. Io non rinuncerò mai a Sirius! Tu fa pure ciò che meglio credi…" e così dicendo, dopo aver lasciato passare Felpato, sbatté con foga la porta dello studio alle sue spalle, allontanandosi con passo svelto per il corridoio.

Continua…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitolo Diciannovesimo

La luna illuminava i corridoi del castello di Hogwarts. Sirius camminava nervoso per la Sala Comune, aspettando che il tempo passasse. Non se la sentiva infatti, di vanificare gli sforzi dei suoi amici, che si erano disturbati ad inventare un ottima scusa con Bellatrix, almeno non più di quanto aveva già fatto. Ma, da quando aveva ripreso le sembianze umane, si era trovato costretto ad una lunga attesa che, alla lunga, si era rilevata snervante. Irritato, desideroso di trovarsi in un altro luogo, aveva risposto acidamente a tutte le domande degli amici, convincendoli che era più saggio non interpellarlo nello stato in cui si trovava. Non appena il pendolo accanto al camino batté la mezzanotte, Sirius, senza una parola di spiegazione ai tre, si alzò di scatto, uscendo nel corridoio. Non aveva preso nemmeno la mappa, sicuro del luogo dove avrebbe potuto trovare la sua amata, in quella bella ma fredda notte. Svoltò quindi in diversi corridoi, raggiungendo l'aula vuota dove solevano sempre incontrarsi. Guardò dentro e la vide, seduta su un banco accanto ad una finestra, lo sguardo perso sul paesaggio.

"Bella…" mormorò lui piano, per renderla cosciente della sua presenza.

Subito Bellatrix si voltò verso di lui e un luminoso sorriso apparve sul suo volto. Poi, senza parlare, aprì le braccia, per invitarlo a raggiungerla. Dopo un breve istante Sirius le fu accanto, stringendola a sé. Non appena percepì il corpo caldo di Sirius contro il suo, Bellatrix chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò fra le forti braccia dell'amato. Rimasero così a lungo, finchè Sirius non parlò ancora

"Non vuoi dirmi nulla a proposito del tuo incontro con Rodolphus?" chiese, nonostante in realtà non ce ne fosse bisogno.

Bellatrix si mosse, sistemandosi meglio contro di lui. Alzò poi il volto, iniziando a baciarlo seguendo la forma della mascella di lui e, infine, appoggiò le labbra sopra quelle del cugino, baciandolo con dolcezza. Sirius la strinse di più a sé mentre la ricambiava. Non appena si fu staccata, lei sorrise ancora e raccontò all'amato tutto ciò che lei e Rodolphus si erano detti. Nonostante fosse già a conoscenza di tutto, Sirius non riuscì a evitare di arrabbiarsi ancora. Quando Bellatrix ebbe terminato il racconto, esclamò con impeto "Razza di bastardo!" strappandole un sorriso.

"Non è mica una novità!" esclamò Bellatrix, continuando a sorridergli.

Anche Sirius abbozzò un sorriso ma i suoi occhi rimasero seri "Questo però non significa che resterà impunito per il suo comportamento…E' ora che la finisca di cercare di approfittare di te…"

Bellatrix si avvicinò di più a lui, accarezzandogli il volto e attirando il suo sguardo su di lei "Non essere arrabbiato…Anche se non eri presente, c'era qualcun altro con me che l'ha obbligato a tenere a posto le mani!"

Gli occhi di Sirius si illuminarono di una luce divertita "Desumo quindi che Felpato ti è stato utile!"

Bellatrix sorrise e spostò le mani fra i capelli corvini di lui "E' ovvio! Ero molto più tranquilla, sapendo che c'era lui a difendermi!"

Sirius fece scorrere la mano sulla vita di lei e le cinse il fianco, attirandola contro di sé. "Ho fatto bene allora a mandarlo con te…"

"Si!" rispose la ragazza tutta contenta, alzandosi sulle punte e sfiorando l'amato sulle labbra.

Sirius la strinse più forte, ricambiandola, e, lentamente, si lasciò scivolare al suolo portandola con sé. Non appena toccarono terra, lui l'abbracciò, continuando a baciarla. Poi, Sirius appoggiò la guancia contro il viso di lei e disse

"Cosa pensi di fare ora? Mi permetterai di affrontarlo?"

Bellatrix si mosse, mettendosi a pancia in giù e si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso. "Non devi farlo…" iniziò, con voce preoccupata.

Anche Sirius si tirò un po' su e allungò una mano sulla schiena della ragazza "Perché no…?"

Bellatrix gli sorrise "Dubito che riuscirai a fargli cambiare idea e, conoscendo i tuoi metodi, rischi di farti espellere per niente…"

Sirius si accigliò "Mi reputi così stupido da farmi vedere da qualcuno?" le chiese.

Bellatrix gli accarezzò una guancia prima di rispondere "No, amore, ti reputo semplicemente più leale di lui. Rodolphus non si farebbe nessuno scrupolo con te, è una serpe…"

Sirius si massaggiò le nocche, irritato dal sentirti così impotente. La ragazza, intuendo il suo stato d'animo, si avvicinò di più, abbracciandolo e disse "So che sei impaziente di dargli una lezione, ma non migliorerebbe la situazione…anche se per il tuo umore sarebbe un toccasana!" esclamò, scherzando.

"Non sai quanto vorrei poterlo sistemare…" iniziò lui.

Bellatrix sorrise "Lo so invece, perché anch'io vorrei che potessi farlo…!"

"…ma so che hai ragione tu. Non pensavo sarebbe stato così difficile…" concluse Sirius.

La ragazza si staccò da lui per guardarlo in volto "Intendi dire che preferiresti rinunciare…?" chiese, preoccupata.

Sirius la attirò a sé e rispose con voce divertita "Per chi mi hai preso? Non sono mica matto! Affronterò qualsiasi cosa pur di stare con te!"

Bellatrix tornò al sorridere e lui le sfiorò le labbra rubandole un altro bacio "Però non mi hai ancora detto che cosa faremo adesso…" chiese lui, quando si furono staccati.

"Niente…" rispose Bellatrix, sorridendogli felice.

"Niente…?" chiese lui, allibito.

"Niente di niente!" continuò lei "L'unica cosa che voglio fare è stare con te, godermi ogni istante che stiamo insieme, senza preoccuparmi di ciò che potrà fare lui. Mi sono sempre preoccupata delle apparenze e delle altre persone, trascurando le cose importanti e allontanandomi da chi amavo… Non farò più l'errore di nove anni fa…Sei l'unica cosa che mi interessa…"

Sirius la fissò stupito ma subito il suo volto si aprì in un sorriso e i suoi occhi si illuminarono. "Cosa stai cercando di dirmi…?" chiese, deciso a farla andare fino in fondo. "Che non fuggirò più e, qualsiasi cosa accadrà, l'affronteremo insieme…anche se dovessimo metterci contro ai nostri genitori…" rispose lei, decisa.

Il ragazzo la strinse, baciandola sulle labbra, sulle guance e sulla fronte. "Sei diventata più sicura di ciò che vuoi…" disse, fiero.

"E' merito tuo se ora sono disposta a combattere per ciò che voglio davvero!" rispose Bellatrix, prima di impossessarsi della bocca di lui. "Ora non pensiamoci più…sono felice di stare con te."

Sirius le sfiorò la pelle del collo e subito lei si abbandonò contro l'uomo che amava "Io di più…" concluse lui.

Bellatrix e Sirius continuarono la loro vita insieme senza preoccuparsi più di Rodolphus e della sua minaccia, immersi nella felicità. Sirius dovette ricominciare a frequentare Storia della Magia perché la cugina, per dimostrare al fidanzato di non temere la sua vendetta, aveva ripreso ad andare a lezione di Pozioni. Ma, quando rientrò in classe dopo la lunga assenza, trovò un Lumacorno più inviperito che mai e, di Rodolphus, nemmeno l'ombra. Più tranquilla, assistette alla lezione e poi, dopo cena, raccontò dell'assenza del fidanzato, all'amato.

"Ti è dispiaciuto così tanto non vedere quel bastardo?" chiese Sirius, stuzzicandola.

Bellatrix gli si sedette in braccio e, dopo avergli dato un pizzicotto, rispose con voce allegra "Chiaramente no! Però mi sembra strano…Vedremo alla prossima lezione" concluse.

Ma l'assistente di Lumacorno evitò di presentarsi anche alla lezione successiva. Riflettendo fra sé, distesa fra le calde braccia di Sirius, Bellatrix si rese conto che non vedeva il Rodolphus da una settimana, esattamente da quando era andata a trovarlo con Felpato nel suo studio.

"E' davvero strano…" iniziò, attirando l'attenzione del cugino.

"Cosa, Bella?" chiese lui, scostandole i capelli corvini dal collo e baciandole la morbida pelle.

"E' passata una settimana…" rispose lei "…non è arrivata nessuna notizia da casa e Rodolphus è sparito…non ricordo di averlo visto nemmeno durante i pasti…"

Sirius si accigliò un poco "Perché ti interessa così tanto se non si fa vedere? Meglio!" esclamò a gran voce "Almeno siamo sicuri che non ti importunerà ancora…!" concluse deciso.

Bellatrix si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli "Lo so, amore, hai ragione. Però tutto questo mi fa pensare che stia preparando qualcos'altro…Non è da lui, non reagire…"

Il ragazzo prese una sigaretta dalla tasca dei pantaloni, l'accese e ispirò il fumo senza dire più nulla.

Quella sera, non appena si fu separato da Bellatrix, Sirius prese la mappa del malandrino e, dopo averla consultata, scoprì che Rodolphus si trovava nella propria stanza.

"E' perfettamente normale…" si disse, consapevole dell'ora tarda.

Nella giornata successiva, sperando di riuscire così a rassicurare la propria amata, Sirius scrutò la mappa più volte, cercando qualche eventuale spostamento del rivale. Ma, ogni volta che l'aveva consultata, Rodolphus era immancabilmente solo, nella propria stanza.

"Forse ha ragione Bella a dire che è strano il suo comportamento. Non è uscito dalla stanza per tutto il giorno! Dannazione!" si ritrovò a pensare, turbato. Irritato, gettò la mappa dentro al baule aperto di Peter e si allontanò per raggiungere gli amici nella Sala Comune.

Un secondo dopo che il ragazzo ebbe lasciato la stanza, un nuovo nome apparve sulla mappa. Dopo aver percorso i vari corridoi disegnati, quel nome raggiunse la stanza di Rodolphus. Rimase qualche secondo nel corridoio di fronte alla porta poi, apparve all'interno della stanza. "Malfoy".

Continua… 


	20. Chapter 20

Capitolo Ventesimo

Rodolphus stava fermo, disteso sul letto a fissare l'oscuro soffitto di pietra della propria stanza. Svogliato, si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e continuò imperterrito l'osservazione delle pietre, come faceva ormai da più di una settimana. Una parte di sé gli consigliava di reagire, di smettere di perdere il suo tempo a tormentarsi sulla fidanzata ed il cugino di lei, e di avvertire i suoi futuri suoceri di ciò che stava accadendo. Ma, nonostante la sua rabbia aumentasse sempre di più, al ragazzo sembrava impossibile anche solo l'idea di muoversi e di scrollarsi di dosso l'apatia che l'aveva contaminato. Era quindi rimasto inerme sul letto per otto giorni, ignorando i solleciti del professor Lumacorno e il gufo imperiale dei suoi genitori. Ma, la sera dell'ottavo giorno, proprio quando si stava per rassegnare a lasciar perdere il fidanzamento con Bellatrix, un sonoro bussare alla sua porta lo riscosse freneticamente dai suoi pensieri. Rodolphus ignorò il rumore e si voltò dall'altra parte del materasso, premendosi il cuscino di piume sul capo, per non sentire. I minuti passarono ma il visitatore non desisteva, continuando a bussare a intervalli regolari. Dopo cinque minuti, stufo di accanirsi invano contro il legno della pesante porta, chiamò a gran voce, certo così di farsi udire anche all'interno della stanza.

"Rodolphus!" iniziò la voce maschile, con tono imperioso "Rodolphus! So che sei lì! Interrompi immediatamente ciò che stai facendo e vieni ad aprirmi, dannazione!"

Rodolphus saltò giù dal letto senza accorgersene e raggiunse in fretta la porta, riconoscendo la voce irritata del suo amico. Puntò la bacchetta contro la toppa e, dopo aver gettato l'incantesimo, aprì quel tanto che bastava per permettere a Lucius di entrare nella stanza. Lucius entrò con passo calmo ed elegante ma, non appena Rodolphus ebbe richiuso la porta alle sue spalle, il nuovo venuto si accorse dell'oscurità che invadeva la stanza e, abbandonando il suo sangue freddo, sbottò ancora, dicendo

"Ma che diavolo stai facendo? Stare qui al buio! Che assurdità!" e, dopo aver individuato una lampada lì vicino, puntò contro di essa la propria bacchetta, accendendola con la magia.

Rodolphus si fregò ripetutamente gli occhi per abituarsi, dopo una settimana di oscurità, alla luce. Quando spostò lo sguardo sul suo amico, notò che era impallidito. Lucius inspirò a fondo, cercando di ricomporsi ma, ogni volta che accendeva una nuova lampada, le sue guance perdevano immancabilmente quel poco di colore che per natura avevano. Non appena ebbe finito, si portò le mani fra i capelli argentati, più lunghi di come Rodolphus si ricordava, e si rivolse all'amico che l'aveva seguito per la stanza, apparentemente senza rendersi conto del caos che vi regnava.

"Dannazione, Rodolphus!" sbottò, abbandonando le buone maniere "Ma si può sapere che stai combinando? E' una settimana che cerco di mettermi in contatto con te, ma non riesco a trovarti, ed ora questo…" concluse, indicando le montagne di oggetti gettate alla rinfusa per terra "Ma che ti è successo..?" chiese, sembrando più desideroso di avere una spiegazione alle mancanze dell'amico nei suoi confronti, che preoccupato.

"Niente…" rispose Rodolphus, con voce piatta.

"Meno male che non ti è successo nulla!" esclamò Lucius, sarcastico "Chissà come ridurrai te e questo posto quando ti succederà qualcosa, allora!"

Rodolphus rimase impassibile e Lucius sbuffò. Non avrebbe mai detto che dietro a quelle che riteneva essere la maggiori virtù dell'amico, arroganza, orgoglio e presunzione, in realtà si celasse così poco spirito combattivo. "Sarà anche uno smidollato…" si disse Lucius fra sé "…ma deve essergli successo qualcosa di sconvolgente, per ridurlo in questo stato…altro che niente!"

Lucius gli mise allora una mano sulla spalla, fingendosi comprensivo, e disse con voce fredda, ma cercando di sembrare il più gentile possibile "Adesso comunque me ne occupo io. Sarebbe un disonore se ti lasciassi in questo stato. Tu sei un nobile purosangue e, anche se sei lontano da casa e depresso, non devi lasciarti andare così."

Lo accompagnò all'unica poltroncina che stranamente era vuota e lasciò che l'amico vi sedette, lasciandocelo cadere a peso morto, poi grido a gran voce "DOBBY! Vieni subito qui, inutile essere! DOBBY!"

Un secondo dopo, ci fu un piccolo "pop" alle sue spalle. Lucius spostò in fretta il mantello perché l'elfo toccandolo, non lo infettasse con le sue mani impure, ed aggiunse "Quante volte ti devo dire che non devi apparire così vicino a me, stupida creatura? Potresti sporcare con le tue luride mani il mio mantello…"

Dobby, il piccolo elfo dalle lunghe orecchie e dall'appuntito naso, rispose, dopo essersi inchinato profondamente di fronte a Lucius "Dobby chiede perdono, padrone…"

Il ragazzo lo ignorò, mettendosi ad esaminare da vicino il mantello, per assicurarsi che l'elfo non l'avesse toccato. Dobby aspettò pazientemente che il padrone gli desse il permesso di alzarsi ma non accadde nulla per una decina di minuti finchè Lucius, dopo avergli gettato un occhiata sdegnosa, disse con voce fredda "Cosa fai ancora lì, stupida creatura? Non vedi che disordine c'è in questa stanza? Possibile che tu sia così ottuso da non capire le cose da solo?" chiese ridendo, ben sapendo che l'elfo non potesse fare nulla, se non era lui ad ordinarglielo.

Dobby non replicò, si alzò col capo chino e iniziò a riporre gli oggetti e a pulire. Mentre il servo si rendeva utile, Lucius rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione su Rodolphus. L'amico stava ancora seduto, immerso nei propri pensieri, l'espressione assente. Lucius gli toccò la spalla e lo scosse. Dopo un paio di secondi, Rodolphus alzò con lentezza il capo e posò il suo sguardo sul bel volto rigido dell'amico.

"Svegliati, maledizione! Sembra quasi che un Dissennatore abbia appena tentato di baciarti!" sbottò ancora Lucius, sempre più irritato dal comportamento del ragazzo.

"Sto bene…" mentì lui.

Lucius scoppiò a ridere "Lo vedo!" rispose sarcasticamente "Ma, se mi permetterai di aiutarti, fra poco starai bene davvero…Ora però devi prepararti…Vorrei portarti in un posto…"

Lo sguardo di Rodolphus apparve un po' più lucido, mentre rispondeva "Non ho voglia di uscire…"

Lucius rimase in silenzio un secondo, prima di rispondere perentorio "Ma verrai. Hai avuto un intera settimana per risolvere la faccenda da solo, e l'unica cosa che sei stato in grado di fare è buttare all'aria la stanza…Io sono tuo amico e non mi va di vederti in questo stato…Quindi, adesso si va dove dico io!" concluse.

Rodolphus tentò di controbattere ma subito l'amico lo zittì dicendo "Le tue scuse non mi interessano, ora ti cambi, ti rendi presentabile e poi andiamo. E se farai ancora qualche storia, saprò io come convincerti, anche se sarà un po' doloroso…" terminò freddo.

Il ragazzo non obbiettò, alzandosi per prepararsi. Dopo circa quindici minuti, riapparve di fronte a Lucius perfettamente abbigliato e ordinato. L'amico si sciolse allora in un sorriso "Ora sì che sembri essere tornato il solito…Bene! Andiamo." poi rivolgendosi di nuovo con voce fredda all'elfo, disse "Dobby, tu mi aspetterai qui, finisci di pulire. Se avrò bisogno di te, ti chiamerò…"

Il piccolo elfo si inchinò di nuovo di fronte al padrone e al suo amico, prima che sparissero dietro la porta.

Una carrozza, con l'insegna della famiglia Malfoy, aspettava Lucius e Rodolphus fuori dal parco della scuola. I due vi salirono in fretta e subito la vettura si mosse, in direzione di Hogsmeade.

"Vuoi dirmi dove stiamo andando di preciso?" chiese Rodolphus, curioso di sapere perché Lucius l'avesse obbligato ad accompagnarlo.

Lucius sorrise e rispose "Lo saprai quando saremo arrivati…Ora, perché non mi racconti cos'è successo…?"

"Ho dei problemi con Bellatrix…" disse Rodolphus, con voce triste.

Lucius aspettò che continuasse ma, quando capì che l'amico non intendeva aggiungere altro, aggiunse "Capisco. Però non è un buon motivo per lasciarsi andare in quel modo. Se ti comporti così, hai pochissime opportunità di risolvere il tuo problema con lei. Devi mostrarti deciso e spavaldo. E anche se le cose non si dovessero sistemare, lei dovrà sposarti comunque…"

Rodolphus gettò una fugace occhiata all'amico ma non rispose, nonostante pensasse che, in fondo, Lucius aveva ragione.

Pochi minuti dopo, la carrozza improvvisamente si fermò, Lucius si sistemò il mantello meglio che poteva e precedette Rodolphus all'aperto. Quando guardò il luogo dove si trovavano, Rodolphus riconobbe facilmente il villaggio di Hogsmeade e, più precisamente, la via laterale e poco frequentata dove si trovava il pub dove lui e Lucius si riunivano a progettare scherzi pesanti contro i mezzosangue, la "Testa di Porco".

"Siamo arrivati!" disse Lucius allegro, un luccichio un po' folle negli occhi chiari.

Rodolphus lo seguì all'interno e notò subito che, nonostante non si recasse più al pub da circa tre anni, l'ambiente non era migliorato. Al suolo c'era ancora lo spesso strato di sporcizia e, nell'aria, lo strano odore che rendeva unico il locale. Sul viso di Rodolphus apparve subito una smorfia di disgusto. Si affrettò a raggiungere Lucius, che si era già seduto nell'angolo più lontano dalla porta, e gli bisbigliò in un orecchio

"Insomma Lucius, con tutti i locali che ci sono, perché mi hai portato in questa lurida bettola?"

Lucius non reagì alle lamentele dell'amico e rispose, sorridendo amabilmente "In memoria dei vecchi tempi, amico. Qui, architettavamo piani per dimostrare agli sporchi mezzosangue la loro inferiorità. Qui ha avuto inizio, e qui continuerà…" disse, sempre sorridendo.

Rodolphus si passò una mano fra i capelli castani, non molto convinto. "Perché non mi spieghi bene cosa intendi?" chiese ancora all'amico.

"Abbi pazienza…" rispose Lucius, consultando l'orologio da taschino, una cipolla dove i serpenti, attorcigliati in vari modi, creavano i vari numeri. "Dobbiamo prima aspettare che venga una persona…" concluse, restando sul vago.

Dopo un quarto d'ora, la porta si aprì di nuovo. Rodolphus, che dava le spalle all'ingresso, si voltò e vide un persona, avvolta in un lungo mantello nero con cappuccio, che si muoveva in direzione del loro tavolo. Lucius si alzò subito e avvicinò un'altra sedia al tavolo, stupendo non poco l'amico con il suo gesto. Lo sconosciuto aprì il mantello e lo sfilò, scoprendo il suo volto. Rodolphus lo osservò curioso. Era un ragazzo, di circa cinque anni più vecchio di lui. Il suo viso aveva un pallore quasi spettrale e, i corti capelli neri e i profondi occhi scuri, contribuivano a farlo sembrare ancora più pallido. Rodolphus si rese subito conto che era una persona attraente ma, il suo viso imperturbabile come una maschera, non aveva alcuna espressione umana.

Lucius sorrise allo sconosciuto e lo pregò di accomodarsi. L'attraente giovane dal viso inespressivo rivolse il suo sguardo su Rodolphus, che lo ricambiò, restando in silenzio. Poco dopo lo sconosciuto, finito il minuzioso esame, parlò con voce bassa, simile ad un sussurro

"Tu devi essere Lestrange…Lucius mi ha parlato di te…" iniziò, come se stesse parlando più a se stesso, che a Rodolphus "Io sono Lord Voldemort…"

Continua… 


	21. Chapter 21

Capitolo Ventunesimo

Rodolphus sbatté le palpebre più volte, sorpreso. Rimase a fissare a lungo quello strano ragazzo, senza riuscire a pensare a nulla di razionale. Cercò di riflettere se, fra le varie famiglie purosangue che aveva conosciuto, ci fosse qualcuno a cui era appartenuto il titolo di Lord Voldemort. Ma, anche se si tormentava il cervello in cerca di qualche informazione, non gli sembrava di aver mai sentito nominare una persona insignita con quel nome. Mentre Rodolphus rifletteva fra sé, Lucius era rapidamente impallidito, temendo che la persona seduta al loro tavolo, sentendosi così platealmente ignorata dal suo amico, potesse avere una reazione. Pensando di scusarti, il ragazzo fece per aprir bocca ma subito Lord Voldemort lo zittì con un gesto della mano. Lucius sentì un brivido attraversargli la colonna vertebrale, preoccupato per l'amico.

"Se avessi saputo che avrebbe ignorato il Signore Oscuro, l'avrei avvertito prima di ciò a cui poteva andare incontro…Dannazione!" imprecò fra sé.

Ma, anche se Rodolphus continuava ad ignorarlo, Voldemort sedeva tranquillo, il viso immobile, fermo come una statua. Solo quando finalmente Rodolphus incontrò i suoi occhi scuri, il volto impassibile si sciolse in un freddo sorriso che, invece di rassicurare il ragazzo, riuscì ad agitarlo ancora di più.

"Il suo sorriso sembra quello di una persona vuota, incapace di provare il benché minimo sentimento umano…" rifletté Rodolphus fra sé "E' un mago pericoloso…"

Voldemort intanto continuava ad osservarlo in silenzio, il gelido sorriso sulle labbra, gli occhi immutabili.

"Piacere di conoscerla…" iniziò Rodolphus e, ricordando le varie frasi di rito che gli avevano insegnato per quando si rivolgeva a persone importanti, continuò dicendo "Spero di poterle essere utile, in qualche modo…"

"In effetti, ci sarebbe qualcosa che potresti fare…" rispose Voldemort, ritornando al viso inamovibile di poco prima.

Rodolphus lo guardò di nuovo, esterrefatto dalla strana risposta alla frase di rito. "Sembra davvero che pretenda che faccia qualcosa per lui…" pensò ingenuamente.

Il ragazzo lanciò una veloce occhiata all'amico, in cerca di una spiegazione. Ma Lucius si limitò a sorridere, visibilmente più tranquillo, dopo la risposta di Rodolphus.

Incerto sul da farsi, notando che da quando Voldemort aveva parlato era caduto uno strano silenzio, Rodolphus disse, cercando di essere il più cortese possibile

"Allora, in cosa potrei esserle utile, Lord Vol…" iniziò, ma subito venne interrotto da Lucius che, impallidito di nuovo, si alzò in piedi urlando

"No, Rodolphus!"

Rodolphus si interruppe, sconcertato, non capendo lo strano comportamento dell'amico.

"No cosa…?" chiese, non sapendo cosa dire.

Lucius, che ansimava per lo spavento, respirò a fondo ricomponendosi e si sedette di nuovo, senza dare alcuna spiegazione. L'amico lo guardò attonito per un paio di secondi e, non vedendo in lui alcuna reazione, spostò la sua attenzione di nuovo su Voldemort.

"Non capisco…" disse a voce bassa, arrossendo dalla vergogna.

Sul volto di Voldemort si disegnò prima un sorriso di scherno, che si tramutò a poco a poco nel freddo e insignificante sorriso di circostanza di poco prima. Poi, allungò una mano e la poso sulla guancia sinistra di Rodolphus. Gli occhi del ragazzo si sgranarono per la sorpresa. La mano che lo toccava era gelida, come se al suo interno non circolasse il sangue. Rabbrividendo, ma incapace di allontanarsi da quel tocco senza rischiare di offendere l'altro, il ragazzo gettò con lo sguardo una richiesta di aiuto in direzione di Lucius. L'amico non reagì, ricambiando semplicemente lo sguardo.

"E' naturale che tu non capisca…" rispose Voldemort con voce piatta "E' la prima volta che mi incontri…"

Rodolphus ricominciò a fissarlo mentre il suo corpo, per il contatto con la mano gelida, si raffreddava sempre di più.

"Vedi, Lestrange, io so essere un Signore generoso, se soddisfi ogni mio desiderio, come Lucius sa bene, ma…" continuò, spostando la sua mano sulla pelle del collo e imprimendo una leggera pressione, innescando così in Rodolphus il terrore di venir strangolato da quel ragazzo terribile che celava la sua cattiveria dietro una voce gentile "…se invece, mi disubbidirai e mi mancherai di rispetto…beh, essendo un padrone giusto, sarò costretto a punirti…molto severamente…" concluse sorridendo, stringendo la gola del ragazzo per un secondo, prima di lasciarlo andare.

Rodolphus fissò il sorriso crudele dipinto sulle labbra di Voldemort, tremando di paura. "Questo ragazzo deve essere molto potente, ma soprattutto molto pericoloso…Non capisco perché Lucius ci ha ficcato in questo guaio…"

Voldemort gli sorrise ancora, intrecciando le mani. "Dato che sono un padrone buono…" riprese ancora "…per questa volta fingerò di non averti sentito quasi pronunciare il mio nome…"

Il ragazzo era entrato in uno stordimento mentale tale, da fargli immaginare che fosse tutto un sogno "Il vostro nome?" chiese, esprimendo il massimo rispetto.

Voldemort divenne improvvisamente serio, il viso di nuovo rigido "Non devi osare pronunciare il mio nome…l'ultimo che l'ha fatto, non ha vissuto abbastanza per raccontarlo… Sai, i miei seguaci sono molto suscettibili a questo proposito…" concluse, mentre il ghigno riappariva sul suo volto.

Rodolphus deglutì rumorosamente, finalmente consapevole del perché Lucius si fosse alzato di scatto interrompendolo.

"Bene, adesso dovrebbe esserti chiaro ciò che devi evitare…Ora vai a prendermi qualcosa di forte da bere, mentre discuto di una cosa importante con Lucius" disse, riscuotendolo dallo stato di isolamento.

Rodolphus annuì e si alzò, mentre Voldemort e Lucius avvicinavano le sedie ed iniziavano a discutere animatamente.

Dopo aver ordinato un boccale di liquore talmente forte da essere contenuto in un contenitore di puro acciaio, per evitare che lo sciogliesse, Rodolphus tornò al tavolo. Quando il ragazzo si avvicinò, Lucius e Voldemort avevano già finito di discutere e stavano in silenzio. Rodolphus posizionò il bicchiere di fronte a colui che gli aveva ordinato di prenderlo e si sedette.

Voldemort lo prese, iniziando a sorseggiare la bevanda. Alcune gocce di liquore caddero sul tavolo, subito si alzò un fumo grigio ma il ragazzo continuò a bere come se niente fosse. Quando il boccale fu vuoto, lo rimise sul tavolo. Poi appoggiò il viso sul palmo della mano, voltandosi a fissare colui che gliel'aveva portato.

"Lucius mi ha detto che ti ha accennato qualcosa…" iniziò, restando sul vago.

Sebbene Rodolphus non avesse la minima idea di ciò a cui Voldemort si riferiva, annuì, pesando fosse più saggio non contraddirlo.

"Bene…" disse ancora Voldemort, il caratteristico gelido sorriso sul volto "Per il momento mi serve qualcuno che possa infiltrarsi e agire dall'interno. Lucius mi ha detto che sei già stanziato ad Hogwarts, come assistente del professor Lumacorno…"

"Si…" confermò il ragazzo, troppo confuso per intuire ciò a cui mirasse il suo interlocutore.

"Perfetto…Quello che devi fare per il momento è tastare il terreno, parlare con i Serpeverde e con tutti coloro che odiano i mezzosangue, ovviamente senza che i professori lo vengano a sapere…"

Rodolphus annuì, poco convinto e disse "Penso di poterci riuscire…"

Voldemort sorrise ma repentinamente il suo volto tornò la maschera imperscrutabile di poco prima. Rodolphus rabbrividì, improvvisamente consapevole di aver detto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire. Anche Lucius tremò ed impallidì.

"Forse non hai capito bene…Devi riuscirci." rispose Voldemort con voce fredda.

Il ragazzo annuì di nuovo, conscio di non poter replicare, la testa bassa, gli occhi fissi sui propri piedi.

"Bravo…vedo che impari in fretta. Se riuscirai, entrerai a far parte dei miei seguaci e sarai ricompensato adeguatamente…Ora potete andare" disse, facendogli un cenno con la mano.

Nonostante volesse fuggire a gambe levate il più lontano possibile, Rodolphus cercò di sembrare tranquillo, preparandosi con calma. Lucius, al suo fianco, faceva altrettanto. Non appena i due furono pronti, si inchinarono davanti a lui e si voltarono per andarsene.

"Quanta fretta…" disse Voldemort con voce sarcastica

Subito i due si fermarono e si voltarono per sentire quello che aveva da dire.

"Un'ultima cosa, Lestrange. Devi controllare per me i movimenti di Silente. Riferisci tutto a Lucius, ci penserà a lui ad informarmi…Ricordati che non puoi sbagliare…"

Rodolphus si inchinò ancora e disse "Ho capito."

Poi i due amici si voltarono, in silenzio uscirono dal pub e risalirono sulla carrozza della famiglia Malfoy che, silenziosa come i suoi occupanti, li riaccompagnò al castello.

Continua… 


	22. Chapter 22

Capitolo Ventiduesimo

Rodolphus si era accomiatato da Lucius senza dire una parola, consapevole che, se avesse detto qualcosa, avrebbe solo finito per aggravare la situazione. Infatti, riteneva superfluo chiedere all'amico perché lo avesse cacciato in quel guaio.

Il ragazzo si passò una mano stanca fra i folti capelli castani. Gli bastava chiudere gli occhi per intuire il modo in cui Lucius aveva conosciuto il Signore Oscuro. Come un film, vedeva dietro le sue palpebre i tavoli seminascosti dall'oscurità, la sporcizia accumulata da generazione e, senza chiedersi nemmeno perché pensava questo, sapeva che era stato alla Testa di Porco che il destino dell'amico era cambiato. Gli sembrava quasi di vederlo, lo spavaldo Lucius, ubriaco, mentre intratteneva la poco raccomandabile clientela. Probabilmente aveva esclamato a gran voce, tenendo un bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario semivuoto nella mano "Le cose andrebbero meglio, senza tutti questi sporchi mezzosangue tra i piedi!" In quel momento, Rodolphus immaginò con sicurezza un luccichio negli occhi di uno sconosciuto. Poi, quasi certamente, Lucius aveva barcollato ed era caduto nella sporcizia, scatenando un repentino scoppio di risa fra coloro che lo ascoltavano. Lo sconosciuto doveva averlo aiutato ad alzarsi e, dopo avergli dato ragione, doveva averlo condotto fuori dal locale, nella notte. Infine, il tutto terminava con un sorriso gelido dipinto su un viso sottile.

Rodolphus lasciò che la sua mano tornasse di nuovo a scompigliargli i capelli, per cancellare la scena che aveva appena vissuto. Sbuffò e aprì gli occhi, fissando il cancello di Hogwarts. La carrozza si era allontanata da tempo ma lui era rimasto lì, immobile, anche nei propri pensieri. Solo quando, a poco a poco, il freddo ebbe lambito completamente la sua figura riportandolo alla realtà, il ragazzo si decise a muoversi in direzione del castello.

"Buongiorno…" disse la ragazza, con voce dolce, aprendo gli occhi e incontrando lo sguardo dell'amato, disteso nel letto accanto a lei.

"Buongiorno a te, Bella…" rispose lui, levandole alcune ciocche di capelli corvini dal viso.

Bellatrix sorrise raggiante a Sirius e riappoggiò il viso sul petto nudo di lui. Il ragazzo le spostò delicatamente la chioma, rivelando la pelle candida della schiena ed iniziò ad accarezzarla. Per tutta risposta, lei gli depose un bacio leggero in mezzo al petto, dove sentiva battere il suo cuore.

"Come si sta bene qui…" iniziò il ragazzo, gettando un'occhiata alla stanza circostante.

Presi dalla gioia di stare insieme, la sera precedente, si erano rincorsi per i corridoi, ridendo come due bambini. Ricordava il bel volto di Bellatrix, accaldato per la corsa, le guance rosse, gli occhi luccicanti e il sorriso luminoso. I capelli corvini muoversi nell'aria e incorniciarle il volto quando si era voltata di scatto, ridendo a guardare il cugino che la inseguiva. Alla fine, era riuscito ad afferrarla e l'aveva intrappolata a terra. Avevano riso per cinque minuti, guardandosi in faccia, lui sdraiato sopra di lei, i corpi scossi dalle risa. All'improvviso però entrambi avevano fatto silenzio e si erano scrutati a lungo negli occhi, come per arrivare fino all'anima. E, con altrettanta rapidità, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si erano ritrovati a baciarsi, senza più alcun controllo. A Bellatrix pareva di essere in un sogno, sentiva solo le labbra di Sirius premute contro le proprie, la lingua di lui che si intrecciava con la sua.

"Sirius…" mormorò, quando lui abbassò il volto per baciarle la pelle del seno che si intravedeva attraverso la camicetta aperta, senza che lei se ne fosse resa conto.

Lui alzò il volto, gli occhi offuscati dal desiderio, fissi in quelli di lei. Immediatamente l'attenzione della ragazza si spostò, suo malgrado, sulle labbra del cugino e, scordando ciò che doveva dire, le aveva ricongiunte con le proprie. Avevano continuato a stringersi, ad abbracciarsi, scordando il posto compromettente dove stavano per consumare il loro amore. Ma, quando Bellatrix sentì le mani di Sirius sfiorarle il pizzo delle mutandine, reclinò il capo e, guardando per il corridoio, si rese di nuovo conto di dove si trovassero.

"Sirius…" lo interruppe ancora, stavolta con più decisione.

"Dimmi…" rispose lui, rubandole un altro bacio, prima di lasciarla parlare.

"Amore…non possiamo farlo…"

Sirius sbarrò gli occhi stupito "Cosa?!?" chiese, dimentico del resto del mondo "Ho forse fatto qualcosa che…" iniziò un po' preoccupato.

Bellatrix sorrise, si alzò e lo aiutò a fare altrettanto. "No, tesoro…E' solo che, senza accorgercene, stavamo per farlo nel corridoio…" gli spiegò lei, riportandolo alla realtà.

"Dio!" esclamò il ragazzo passandosi una mano fra i capelli corvini, così simili a quelli della cugina. "Perdonami…" continuò "E' solo che quando ti bacio, non capisco più nulla…"

La ragazza sorrise "Andiamo, allora…" concluse, sistemandosi un po' i vestiti, prima di afferrarlo per il braccio.

"Dove…?" chiese lui, completamente sconcertato.

"In un posto dove nessuno ci scoprirà…" rispose lei, sorridendo maliziosamente.

Avevano così raggiunto quella che lei aveva chiamato 'La stanza delle Necessità' e, di nuovo presi dalla passione, si erano amati sul grande letto che si trovava al centro della camera, senza che Sirius avesse nemmeno dato un'occhiata intorno.

"Ovviamente, la bellezza di Bella, oscura tutto il resto…" si era detto fra sé quella mattina, lasciando finalmente vagare lo sguardo per tutta la stanza.

Era una camera calda e accogliente. Il pavimento, in parquet, era ricoperto in diversi punti da morbidi tappeti arabi. Qua e là c'erano dei cuscini del colore dell'oro, del rubino e dello zaffiro, raggruppati in gruppi. Oltre ad essi nella stanza c'era solo il letto in cui i due ragazzi giacevano. Il letto, di legno scuro lucidato, aveva le lenzuola bianche che rimandavano ai numerosi veli candidi che pendevano dal baldacchino.

Sirius, il lenzuolo tirato fino al linguine, lasciò scorrere di nuovo le dita sulla pelle di Bella, lentamente.

"Si sta davvero bene qui…" disse ancora, gettando un'occhiata all'amata che, completamente rilassata, stava per addormentarsi.

"Restiamo qui…e chi se ne importa delle lezioni…" continuò, parlando a sé stesso a voce alta, convinto che Bellatrix, già addormentata, non lo stesse ascoltando.

La ragazza si mosse lentamente contro il suo petto e mormorò con voce assonnata "Che lezioni? E' domenica…"

Sirius sorrise e le accarezzò i morbidi capelli "Nei tuoi sogni forse…"

Subito Bellatrix si mise a sedere, perfettamente sveglia, fissandolo in volto "Davvero?!?" chiese, mentre il lenzuolo che la copriva scivolava piano giù dal suo corpo.

Il ragazzo la fissò un paio di secondi basito, poi annuì, incredulo. L'amata, completamente nuda, saltò giù dal letto e si mise a raccogliere i vestiti che lui, la notte prima, le aveva tolto e gettato in varie parti della stanza. Iniziò a vestirsi e, dopo aver imprecato perché non riusciva a trovare l'orologio, chiese al cugino se sapesse che ore fossero. Sirius si alzò lentamente e, senza preoccuparsi di mettersi qualcosa addosso, si mosse in direzione di un luccichio dall'altra parte della stanza. Trovò l'orologio e disse "Le nove, Bella."

"Accidenti!" imprecò ancora la ragazza "Proprio oggi che abbiamo un esame preliminare di Pozioni!"

Non appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, il viso di Sirius si irrigidì per un istante e anche lui incominciò a cercare i propri vestiti.

Due minuti dopo, Bellatrix era pronta. Gettò un'occhiata al cugino e, arrossendo, si rese immediatamente conto che indossava solo la biancheria intima. "Ma che fai?" chiese "Perché non ti vesti? Non volevi accompagnarmi fino all'aula, per paura che potessi incontrare Rodolphus?"

Sirius le gettò un occhiata irritata "Vorrei! Ma non riesco a trovare i pantaloni!" rispose stizzito.

"Beh, allora andrò da sola…" concluse lei rassegnata, cercando di celare un sorriso.

"Ma…" iniziò subito lui, interrompendola.

"Niente ma!" continuò Bellatrix, impedendogli di continuare. "E' una prova importante ed io sono già in ritardo. E' più di una settimana che Rodolphus non si fa vedere in giro…potrebbe benissimo essersene tornato a casa!"

"Illusa…" esclamò il cugino, continuando a guardarsi intorno in cerca dei propri pantaloni.

"Comunque sia…" cominciò la ragazza avvicinandosi a lui e sfiorandogli una guancia con la mano "Anche se è innegabile che il tuo corpo sia davvero eccitante, non credo che sopporterei di vedere le altre ragazze posare i loro occhi su ciò che voglio essere l'unica ad avere il privilegio di vedere…" concluse allusiva, abbassando un secondo lo sguardo sul contenuto delle mutande di lui, prima di guardarlo in faccia e sorridere.

"Scema..!" concluse Sirius, baciandola e lasciandola andare. "E' meglio che vai, allora…"

"Ok…" rispose lei e, non appena ebbe messo le mani sulla porta, ricominciò "Sai, Sirius, per quanto riguarda i tuoi pantaloni…"

Il cugino smise di guardarsi intorno e posò lo sguardo su di lei, incitandola a continuare.

Bellatrix rimase in silenzio per un paio di secondi, per poi concludere dicendo "…credo che siano ancora nel corridoio…dove te li sei abbassati ieri sera…" e, dopo averlo visto impallidire, sorrise di nuovo maliziosa, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

La ragazza percorse il tragitto di corsa fino alle segrete, ignorando le persone che camminavano per i corridoi, sorridendo fra sé per la faccia di Sirius. Giunse finalmente all'aula di Pozioni. Stava per entrare quando, una voce a lei ben nota, la fece sussultare.

"E' da tanto che non ci vediamo, tesoro…"

Quando Bellatrix si voltò per fronteggiarlo, il sorriso divertito di poco prima era solo un ricordo.

Continua… 


	23. Chapter 23

Capitolo Ventitreesimo

Rodolphus, rasato da poco e con addosso uno dei suoi abiti migliori, sembrava un altro, rispetto ad una settimana prima. Con il sorriso sarcastico dipinto sul volto, pareva aver riacquisito la sua solita sicurezza, che sfociava, la maggior parte delle volte, in arroganza.

Bellatrix lo fissò qualche secondo, in silenzio, conscia di non aver nulla da dire. Dentro di sé però tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, si sentiva più tranquilla ora che vedeva che il suo fidanzato stava bene. "Ma guarda te se devi preoccuparti per un idiota simile!" si disse fra sé, vergognandosi di tenere alla salute di Rodolphus.

Il ragazzo sorrise ancora e si avvicinò di più a lei. Immediatamente la fidanzata arretrò, mentre una mano correva alla tasca del mantello dove teneva la bacchetta. Rodolphus appoggiò la mano sinistra sulla porta di legno dell'aula e, avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio destro di lei, mormorò, con voce divertita

"Calmati…Non ho nessuna intenzione di importunarti, specialmente in un luogo dove potrei essere facilmente visto…" Difatti, si scostò subito, precedendola nell'aula e lasciando, di proposito, la porta aperta alle sue spalle.

Bellatrix rimase immobile, mentre lui passava accanto alla fila di banchi e calderoni e saliva sulla pedana, dove si trovava la scrivania di Lumacorno. Rodolphus si levò il mantello e lo appese ad un gancio sul muro alle sue spalle. Poi si voltò e, rivolgendosi ai pochi studenti presenti nell'aula, che tremavano vistosamente per via dell'esame imminente, disse

"Bene, ragazzi. Il Professor Lumacorno quest'oggi sarà assente per indisposizione…desumo per via delle troppe scatole di ananas candido ingerite…comunque, terrò io l'esame. Siete pronti?" e, dopo che si fu levato un flebile sì continuò, rivolgendosi a Bellatrix, ancora ferma vicino alla porta. "Signorina Black! Se desidera degnarci della sua presenza, le consiglio di entrare e di sedersi. L'esame sta per iniziare e non intendo concedere un minuto in più a nessuno, nemmeno al Ministro della Magia in persona!"

Bellatrix gli gettò un'occhiataccia, poi entrò nell'aula, raggiunse il proprio posto ed iniziò a disporre gli ingredienti sul banco. Rodolphus sorrise e, dopo aver detto quale pozione dovevano preparare, una di quelle più probabili per l'esame di fine anno, si sedette a fissare la sua fidanzata tutta indaffarata con gli ingredienti, un sorriso compiaciuto in volto.

"Sicuramente sarà un Eccellente…" si disse fra sé.

Dopo la ricomparsa del fidanzato, Bellatrix notò un notevole cambiamento del suo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti. Era diventato stranamente gentile e aveva smesso di approfittare di ogni piccola occasione, per cercare di baciarla. Bellatrix all'inizio non si fidava ma poi, vedendo che lui non sembrava più interessato a lei, si tranquillizzò, sebbene Sirius l'avesse ripetutamente messa in guardia.

"Non fidarti di quella serpe!" aveva esclamato geloso, non appena aveva saputo che Rodolphus si era offerto di aiutarla nella preparazione di alcune pozioni particolarmente difficile, al fine d'esame.

Ma, nonostante gli avvertimenti di Sirius, Bellatrix aveva iniziato a passare molto tempo in compagnia di Rodolphus e, anche se a volte si incontravano nello studio di lui, il fidanzato si era limitato a qualche battuta maliziosa, senza provare mai a sfiorarla.

In uno dei pomeriggi che i due fidanzati dovevano trascorre insieme, Sirius raggiunse James, Peter e Remus più stizzito che mai. Oramai la bella stagione era alle porte ed i tre ragazzi stavano seduti a prendere il fresco nel chiostro, quando videro l'amico venire verso di loro, il viso scuro. Non appena li ebbe raggiunti, Felpato gettò con rabbia la borsa dei libri a terra e si appoggiò al muretto di marmo chiaro. Peter e Remus, seduti ai suoi piedi, alzarono lo sguardo e James, seduto sopra il muretto, iniziò a fissarlo, leggermente preoccupato.

"Che schifo…" esordì Sirius, accendendosi una sigaretta tra le labbra.

Gli altri tre continuarono a guardarlo senza chiedere nulla, consapevoli che si sarebbe confidato più facilmente, se nessuno l'avesse interrotto.

Sirius aspirò una boccata di fumo, si passò una mano stanca tra gli scuri capelli e gettò la sigaretta, ancora intera, schiacciandola col piede sinistro. Poi alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo azzurro ed esclamò, esasperato "Dio…"

I tre amici continuarono a fissarlo pazienti finchè Peter, ignorando le occhiatacce di Remus, disse, con voce tremula.

"Ma che sarà mai successo per ridurti così?!?" chiese, un po' impertinente.

Subito James lo colpì violentemente sul collo ma, oramai, Sirius aveva sentito e si era voltato verso il suo cicciotello amico. Lo aveva guardato per un paio di istanti, gli occhi sgranati, poi si era passato nuovamente una mano fra i capelli.

"L'idea che Bellatrix passi tanto tempo con Rodolphus mi irrita. Pensavo che lo odiasse, ma adesso mi chiedo…se non mi sono sbagliato…Accidenti!"

James appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'amico, per rassicurarlo. "Non sei un po' precipitoso, Felpato…?!?" esclamò incoraggiante.

"James ha ragione…Non mi sembra che quando Bellatrix sente parlare di Rodolphus sorrida raggiante, come quando si tratta di te…" iniziò Remus, dando manforte a Ramoso.

"Ma allora perché passa tutto questo tempo con lui?" domandò Felpato, più come se interrogasse se stesso, che non gli altri.

Tutti e quattro rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, non riuscendo a rispondere, finchè la voce acuta di Peter risuonò piano come un sospiro.

"Magari ha solo scoperto di avere molte cose in comune con lui…"

Ancora una volta Remus gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e James lo colpì sul collo con violenza. "Possibile che non riesci a tenere la bocca chiusa, oggi?!?" mormorò tra i denti Ramoso, la voce irata.  
Peter si fregò il punto dove era stato colpito, senza rispondere però, vedendo lo sguardo triste che era passato per un istante negli occhi di Sirius, esclamò fra sé "Sta iniziando a considerare la possibilità di perderla…!" ed un piccolo, quasi invisibile sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra.

Sirius sospirò, attanagliato dall'eventualità che Bella preferisse la compagnia del fidanzato alla sua ma, proprio quando stava per scivolare nella disperazione per via del dubbio instaurato dalle parole di Peter, venne riscosso dalle parole razionali di Remus.

"Oramai siamo in primavera…" iniziò il ragazzo "…probabilmente Bellatrix sta solo approfittando della momentanea gentilezza di Rodolphus, per carpirgli più informazioni possibili sull'esame di fine anno…"

"Forse…" rispose Sirius, sentendosi un po' meglio, prima di aggiungere "O forse sto sbagliando tutto…" e così dicendo, deciso a vederci chiaro, si staccò dal muretto, per tornare al castello.

Bellatrix aveva appena finito di preparare, correttamente, una delle più difficili pozioni presenti nel programma del sesto anno. Sebbene fosse sporca di terra e di uno strano liquido azzurrognolo sul viso e sulle braccia, vedendola sorridere raggiante, Rodolphus sentì un tuffo al cuore. Era bastato essere gentile, evitare di attaccare il comportamento della fidanzata apertamente, per raggiungere un'intesa con lei, sebbene si trattasse semplicemente di scuola. Rodolphus però era molto fiero di sé, convinto che le basi create avrebbero portato buoni risultati, molto presto. Stava proprio pensando a questo, assaporando il momento in cui la bellissima fidanzata sarebbe finalmente stata sua, quando venne riportato alla realtà dalla voce divertita di lei.

"Ehi, Rodolphus! Ci sei? Non hai proprio nulla da dirmi…?!?" disse la ragazza, consapevole di meritare una lode per l'ottimo lavoro.

Rodolphus le sorrise con dolcezza, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e rispose "Beh, Principessa, devo dire che finalmente tutti i miei sforzi per fare entrare qualcosa nella tua bella testolina, sono stati premiati…Sei stata fortunata ad avere un insegnante così in gamba a tua disposizione…!" concluse, scherzando con aria pomposa, consapevole che lei sarebbe stata allo scherzo.

"Allora, nessun elogio all'allieva…?!?" chiese Bellatrix, divertita.

Il ragazzo sorrise "Ma certo! Un encomio particolare alla bellissima allieva!!!" esclamò a gran voce, come se lo stesse annunciando alla folla.

"Bellissima…?!?" domandò lei con voce perplessa, per sottolineare che era un'altra, la dote che avrebbe dovuto citare.

"E bravissima!" si sbrigò ad aggiungere il fidanzato, mettendole una mano sulla spalla e sorridendole, malizioso.

Anche Bellatrix sorrise, lasciando che la mano di Rodolphus rimanesse incoraggiante sulla propria spalla.

"Il merito è tutto delle grandissime capacità intellettive della studentessa…" concluse lui con voce seria, sorridendole dolcemente.

La risata cristallina di Bellatrix risuonò per lo studio del ragazzo "Adesso non ti sembra di esagerare?!? Ammetto che una minima parte è dovuta anche alla conoscenza e alla bravura dell'insegnate…"

Rodolphus sposto la mano, fece un paio di passi indietro e si inchinò di fronte a lei, con eleganza "I vostri complimenti mi confondono, mia principessa…" poi si rimise dritto e iniziò a riporre, dopo averle ripulite con un colpo di bacchetta, le bilance sugli scaffali.

All'improvviso Bellatrix si sentì strana. Le parve, infatti, che il fidanzato la stesse ignorando, aumentando il distacco fra di loro. Non appena ebbe formulato quel pensiero, si diede subito della stupida. "Ma che diavolo mi prende?" si chiese fra sé, un po' spaventata "E' meglio andare…"

La ragazza però continuò a fissare la schiena di Rodolphus per lunghi istanti, senza decidersi ad alzarsi, finchè lui non parlò "Che fai ancora qua?" chiese con voce tranquilla "Di solito appena finisci scappi via come una furia…" poi si girò a fissarla e aggiunse "C'e forse qualcosa che non va?"

"No…" rispose lei automaticamente, osservando attentamente il pavimento per non incrociare lo sguardo del ragazzo.

"Ma che mi succede…? Perché sono così imbarazzata? E' meglio che me ne vada!" concluse Bellatrix fra sé, rimanendo perfettamente immobile.

Rodolphus si preoccupò e le si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi per scorgere il bel viso abbassato sulle ginocchia. Le sfiorò una guancia con la mano e la sentì rabbrividire. "Bellatrix?" chiamò con voce bassa.

La ragazza balzò in piedi di scatto, il viso rosso, restando ferma sul posto. Lui la guardò stupito un paio di secondi, poi si alzò e le toccò ancora la guancia. Bellatrix, voltò il viso di lato, per non incrociare il suo sguardo.

"Guardami!" esclamò il ragazzo all'improvviso, costringendola con una mano a girare il volto, ma senza farle male.

"No…" rispose lei, anche se i suoi occhi si specchiavano già in quelli nocciola di lui.

Rodolphus sorrise e la lasciò andare, continuando a guardare gli occhi scuri di lei. Poi, senza rendersene conto si avvicinò al suo viso, esclamando "Accidenti!" e le sfiorò piano le labbra, baciandola.

Bellatrix rimase immobile, le labbra del fidanzato sulle sue.

Continua… 


End file.
